Guerreros Universales
by angel eterno
Summary: El comienzo de un gran evento universal, donde cambiara la historia de varios mundos, la busquedas de fragmetos para poder descubrir el secreto que ocurrio hace mucho tiempo. Accion, humor y desastres al por mayor en esta historia
1. El comienzo de un gran desastre

**GUERREROS UNIVERSALES**

Autor: _Angel Eterno_

Crossover Guerrero Eterno, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon….

_Como siempre Ranma y Sailor Moon no son míos, si no de sus respectivos autores_

Los otros personajes son míos

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: _El comienzo de un gran desastre_

Un muchacho caminaba por los pasillos de la fortaleza celeste.

- "Demonios, que sueño tengo" - dijo el muchacho - "Quien lo diría que después de la pelea contra Exodus tuviera que seguir asistiendo a los llamados de Zengi"

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto muy iluminado

- "Es muy temprano aaahhaa… lo he dicho que sueño tengo" - el chico siguió caminado hasta llegar a una puerta muy grande - "Y, además, por que yo nada mas vine"

El chico abrió la puerta y entró, para después estar enfrente de la persona que lo mando a llamar.

- "Zengi ya estoy aquí" - Will miró al anciano - "Para que te soy bueno"

- "Te mande a llamar por que hay problemas" - respondió Zengi.

- "cuando va ver un día que me mandes a llamar por algo que no sean problemas" - contestó Will - "Por si no te habrás dado cuenta yo estudio, estoy en la escuela y por que mañana comienza los periodos de examen"

- "disculpa pero esto es más importante que tus exámenes o escuela" - dijo Zengi un poco molesto

- "Bueno… bueno esta bien, dime cual es el problema" - dijo Will con voz cansada.

- "Sucede que ocurrido una inestabilidad en un punto de la tierra" - contestó Zengi

- "¿o vaya, Y que es?" -preguntó el guerrero eterno

- "Kain y Tuck han detectado una energía muy extraña en la parte norte del planeta" - en eso entraron dos sujetos al cuarto, el primero vestía de ropas chinas de color rojo, pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura y ojos negro también. El otro vestía una armadura de color gris con una capa, cabello café, ojos de color miel.

- "Hola Will" - saluda los dos sujetos

- "Hola" – contesto el joven

En eso toma la palabra Tuck

- "Bien como té habrá comentado Zengi no hace mucho acabamos de encontrar una inestabilidad en la tierra y esto ocurrió hace unas horas..." - dijo Tuck

- "Bueno si era eso por que no me lo dijeron en la mañana" - respondió un poco molesto el muchacho.

- "No podíamos, ya que debíamos de llegar rápidamente al lugar donde acontece esto"- Tuck volteo haber a Kain.

- "¿Y en donde se encuentra ese el lugar?" - Will le pregunto a Kain.

- "En Alaska" - contesta Kain

Después de la conversación Will salio de la fortaleza con su traje de batalla, y con las alas que le dio el espíritu del viento Eria.

Will y Kain sobre volaban por todo estados unidos hasta llegar a Alaska. Ya en aquel sitio frió, descendieron hasta llegar al lugar que índico Tuck.

- "Bueno es aquí" - menciono Kain.

- "Investiguemos" - Will se separa de Kain para buscar alguna anomalía en aquel frió lugar.

Después de buscar por media hora.

- "¡¡¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!!!" - Grito Kain, Will se acerco a él y mira aquel agujero que estaba flotando.

- "Sabes Kain cuando dices 'lo encontré' suenas como al personaje de laboratorio de Dexter, cuando encuentra el video juego del mes" – dijo will en son de broma mientras se acerca al agujero.

- "Will..." – responde Kain un poco molesto.

- "tranquilo hombre jejeje solo era una broma... pero bueno... ¿Que es… eso?" - pregunto Will quien apunta con el dedo al lo que parecía un agujero, él echa una mirada por todos lados sin saber que lo que era aquel abertura flotante.

- "No sé que sea esta cosa..." - respondió Kain mirando detalladamente el agujero

- "bueno... ¿¿hace cuanto que descubrieron esto??" - pregunto Will.

- "hace unas horas, después que salimos del parque diversiones; cuando llegue a la fortaleza para ver al maestro, me tope con Tuck y me comunico que Jane había hablado desde la central de inteligencia, diciendo que habían descubierto por los radares una extraña señal, ella le dio las coordenadas y nos pidió que si podíamos investigar lo que esta emitiendo esa señal tan rara" - le contesto Kain mientras mira el horizonte.

- "vaya... desde que jane trabaja en la Corporación Alpha-Omega, nos ha ayudado mucho" – pensó Will

- "Lo bueno de todo es que lo encontramos nosotros y no otra persona, ya que pudo ser peligroso, pero en fin creo que somos los únicos en saber de esto" - termina la explicación Kain.

- "Yo no creo eso, al menos que eso sea una peregrinación de Iztapalapa que se perdió de rumbo o hay mas personas que saben de esto" - Will respondió mientras mira una mancha negra a lo lejos y con dirección hacia ellos.

- "Por que lo dices Will" - Kain lo miro ahora con curiosidad.

- "Por que creo ver un grupo de personas dirigirse aquí" - los dos observan las siluetas y poco a poco distingue hombres con armaduras.

- "Escondámonos" - dijo Will mientras se posicionan detrás de unas rocas, que estaban cerca del lugar.

Después de un rato el grupo llega en donde esta el agujero y se detienen.

- "¿Quiénes son ellos?" - pregunto Kain

- "No sé pero si quieres les pregunto" - respondió Will con sarcasmo.

- "No estés bromeando Will, esto es serio" - Kain mira atrás de los sujetos y al final ve a un tipo con armadura gris.

- "Mira Will ese sujeto de atrás se ve fuerte" - Will miro hacia donde ve Kain y encuentra al sujeto.

- "Si ya lo vi" - el sujeto comenzó a caminar hasta que dar enfrente al grupo de soldados y al agujero - "Si tiene un Ki muy fuerte pero…" - Will no termino su frase por que en esos momentos un hombre sale del agujero.

- "subcomandante Lance, ya estamos aquí para seguir sus ordenes" - dice el sujeto de la armadura gris a otro de armadura negra. Era un sujeto un poco bajo de estatura a comparación del otro de color gris que era muy alto - "Todas las tropas están preparadas para irnos"

- "Muy bien Yagbo, el comandante Razut los esta esperado, para iniciar el ataque al otro planeta" -

- "¿Cómo que atacar a otro planeta?" - pregunto Will y mira a Kain para saber que quiso decir los dos sujetos

- "Guarda silencio Will que no me dejas escuchar lo que dicen" - respondió Kain con tono de enojo.

- "Esta bien, pero no te me sulfures, ya me callo" - contesto Will como un niño regañado

- "Bien no hagamos esperar al comandante partamos" - dijo Lance, los soldados entran al agujero. Will volteo a mirar a Kain y después le dijo.

- "Kain diles a los demás que me alcance, mientras yo sigo a los soldados" - Kain ve a Will, tratando de entender lo que esta por hacer su amigo.

- "Will espera que haces" - Kain le grito a Will pero no lo detiene.

- "Diles que me sigan cuando amanezcan" - y fue lo ultimo que dijo Will al entra al agujero y al momento de introducirse el agujero se cierra y desaparece dejando a Kain sorprendido.

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡W I L L!!!!!!" - grito Kain al momento de desvanecerse el agujero.

Dentro del Agujero.

- "¿Que este lugar?" - comenzó a flotar a toda velocidad por el agujero, él alcanzo haber muchos colores y luces envolviendo el lugar y dando forma de un túnel.

– "vaya me recuerda a los juegos mecánicos del parque de diversiones" – dijo el muchacho quien ve que poco a poco se acerca una luz muy intensa.

– "vaya se va acabar el paseo" – pensó Will, quien después atraviesa la luz – "mmm... vaya... eh?..." –

El chico se da cuenta que esta en el aire flotando a unos 10 metro del suelo

– "hechen paja!!!" – grito el muchacho y sin previo aviso cae.

– "a-auch!!... que trancazo me acabo de acomodar..." – Will se levanta un poco a dolorido del golpe que se dio y observa el lugar donde cayo, pero no logra reconocer el paisaje. – "será mi imaginación lo que veo... al fin los contaminantes acaban de dar en la mauser al ozono o este lugar no es alaska" –

Observa bien el paisaje.

– "¿En donde estoy?" - se pregunto el muchacho.

Es de mañana en el mundo de Will, en el salón principal, los demás integrantes del grupo de guerreros eternos, estaban reunidos para ser informados por los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la madrugada, se encontraban discutiendo sobre la desaparición de Will y la extraña aparición que de un grupo de soldados.

- "Así que un ejercito" - dijo Terry - "Y Will los siguió como siempre, ese estúpido nunca cambiara"

- "hay Will... otra vez te haz metido en problemas" – murmura Lilith, ya que estaba muy preocupada por el chico con alas.

- "entonces dime Judith que fue lo que vieron tu hermano y Will" – pregunto Alex amigo de Will desde la secundaria.

- "Es un Portal Dimensional" - Contesta Judith la hermana de Kain.

- "que es eso?" – pregunto Lilith.

- "Son portales que conecta a otros mundos, son como puentes que conectan a otros planetas" - Responde Judith - "Y es porque en el universo existen varios planetas tierras, y cada mundo o universo tiene su historia, pero algunos pueden parecerse a la nuestra, pero con algunos detalles que marcan la diferencia en nuestros mundos" –

Todos los guerreros quedan con la cara de ¿What?, menos Ángela que al parecer lo entendió.

- "Bueno yo entendí bien pero… creo que a los demás no captaron la idea" - las dos chicas observan a los demás con una gota de agua detrás de su nuca.

- "Esta bien se los diré de otra manera, los portales conectan a otros mundos ¡¿de acuerdo?!" – judith trata de explícales a todos con su infinita paciencia, todos los demás menos Ángela asienten

– "bien... estos portales son como puentes que conectan de un plano dimensional diferente a la nuestra" – todos asienten con la cabeza – "ok... se cree que al cruzar por ellas, llegaran a otros mundos que son parecidas al planeta donde vivimos, pero en realidad son diferentes ya que pueden contar un historia distinta en cuanto a los eventos que marcaron la vida en el planeta. son como el reflejo de nosotros mismos en un espejo, somos iguales por fuera pero diferentes por dentro" - con eso algunos captan la idea pero no todo.

- "Bueno a todo esto ¿dónde esta Will?" - pregunto Alex.

- "En eso estamos trabajando" - Contesto Judith

- "Entonces que haremos" - dijo Lilith – "debemos buscar lo mas pronto posible" -

- "tranquilízate Lilith" – dijo Alex

- "como quieres que me tranquilice, una vez mas nos separa... yo casi muero en la batalla contra Higael, después Will casi muere en el combate contra Exodus... y ahora que pasara... y aun asi quieres que me tranquilice!!" – decía Lilith, Ángela se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su hombro.

- "Lilith te comprendemos sabemos como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada... no sabemos que mundo se encuentra Will, además tampoco sabemos abrir un portal dimensional..." – Dijo Angela – "confía en el..."

- "eso intento Angela... pero..." – Lilith calla... no dice nada mas... solo queda sumida en sus pensamientos... recuerda los sucesos que pasaron cuando experimentaron con ella, en el prototipo de una armadura biótica de la corporación de Higael.

Por poco mata Will...

Por poco Will la mata a ella...

Ese momento de la pelea fue muy difícil para los dos... también recuerda cuando Will realizo la transformación del dragón en la pelea contra Exodus, sabiendo que al hacerlo moriría, su cuerpo no soportaría tal presión, su espíritu tampoco soportaría tanta tensión emocional chocando uno al otro con el del dragón pero al final solo quedo con anemsia... otra etapa difícil para ambos, pero el desenlace todo salio bien... pero ¿por cuanto? Ella se preguntaba eso... temía que otra calamidad se atravesara en su camino... que lo volviera a separar... todos los demás la observan y no dicen nada al respecto hasta que Terry habla.

- "bueno... solo queda esperar a que la lagartija con patas del maestro zengi y Tuck halla localizado a Will y crear un túnel dimensional para traerlo de regreso" – Todos asienten con la cabeza.

En algún lugar del universo, dos personas están conversando.

- "Ama" - dijo un soldado - "El comandante Razut esta por atacar la otra dimensión"-

- "¿Dime Thainos, Qué ciudad esta por atacar Razut? - Pregunta una mujer sentada en un trono de Piedra, la mujer vestía una túnica negra y joyas preciosas alrededor del cuello.

- "La ciudad que esta por atacar se llama Nerima"- responde el soldado – "además otra cosa Ama, creemos que el chiquillo que posee el poder del dragón, seguía a nuestras tropas, y ahora esta en el mundo que esta por conquistar" –

- "mmm... vaya..." – responde con voz fría – "será una molestia para nuestros planes, Thainos dile a Razut que se encargue del chiquillo, ahora déjame sola" –

- "como usted ordene" – Thainos se levanta y se retira del lugar

Después de estar sola, la mujer se levanta y camina hacia un lado del cuarto, hasta aparecer enfrente de una estatua de piedra.

- "amor parece ser que habrá un obstáculo..." – dijo la mujer quien mira una estatua de piedra con la figura de un hombre – "no te desesperes amor pronto muy pronto estarás a mi lado"

De regreso con Will.

- "En que lugar me encuentro" - Will siguió preguntándose desde que atravesó el túnel dimensional, el chico estaba caminando por un bosque.

- "¡Demonios!, No sé dónde estoy" - Will llego a una colina y divisa a lo lejos una ciudad.

- "Será mejor que investigue, para saber en donde me encuentro" - Will reaparece sus alas, empieza a elevarse del suelo para después dirigirse a la ciudad.

Ya en la ciudad, Will se introduce en un callejón para cambiar su ropa ya que el traje de pelea podía llamar la atención de la gente. Su ropa consiste en chaleco de color azul, camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Inicio su búsqueda en el lugar, lo primero que nota al salir del callejón son los letreros de algunas viviendas y tiendas del lugar.

- "Vaya, vaya creo que estoy en alguna parte de Japón" - dijo Will sin mucho asombro, ya que por ser un guerrero eterno tenia acceso a los conocimientos de las culturas de su mundo y puede entender lo que dicen los letreros y conversar con la gente del lugar.

Después de Media hora de vagar por la ciudad, el chico escucha rugir su estomago, indicando que ya debía comer algo, el muchacho no había comido nada desde que partió de su casa en la madrugada. Cuando se disponía a buscar un lugar donde desayunar un suceso extraño inició; primero empezó con muchos gritos de "deténgase", Will volteo haber de donde proviene eso gritos y ve con asombro una nube de polvo que se acerca poco a poco por donde estaba. Cuando estuvo más cerca de él pudo distinguir un hombrecillo, que llevaba un costal en la espalda que contenía… ¡¡Ropa Intima!! Vaya loco el sujeto, Y detrás de él un chico que vestía una camisa roja estilo chino, pantalones negro, de cabello negro y con una trenza. Que perseguía al anciano con la intención de detenerlo.

El muchacho de trenza soltaba patadas contra el viejo pero este los detenía con facilidad, en el momento que el muchacho se disponía a detenerlo de nuevo él pasa casi enfrente de Will y se detiene.

- "Que es este Ki que siento" - pensó el muchacho. En ese momento Will se da cuenta que el muchacho podía sentir el Ki, con rapidez oculta su Ki para que el muchacho desistiera su búsqueda.

- "uff por poquito se da cuenta" – Will da un suspiro.

El chico de coleta al voltear haber al hombrecillo que perseguía, este desapareció.

- "Demonios logro escapar" – dijo molesto el muchacho, en eso una voz se escucha a lo lejos, una chica se acerca a él. Ella vestía un uniforme escolar, pelo corto y de color azul oscuro.

- "Ranma por… fin… te alcance…" - decía agitada la muchacha.

- "Akane que haces aquí" – pregunto el muchacho que sigue buscando el Ki de Will.

- "Te seguí al verte pasar enfrente de la cafetería… y pensé que estabas en problemas, y decidí venir ayudar" - dijo la chica tomando un poco de aire.

- "No Akane yo no estaba en problema, seguía a Happosai" - respondió Ranma y volteo haber a Akane

- "Y, además, si lo estuviera no necesitaría la ayuda de una marimacha como tu" -

- "Raaaaaannmmaa ya vas a comenzar" - un aura azul surge de la chica, Will ve esta escena y se sorprende.

- "Increíble nunca pensé que una chica tuviera un Ki muy fuerte y, además, muy violento tanto como la de Dragón Rojo…. " – pensó Will al ver el aura violento de Akane.

Akane se calma al ver a Ranma que estaba pensativo y le pregunta.

- "Ranma ¿qué ocurre?" - pregunta ella.

- "No sé, pero creo haber sentido un Ki muy fuerte hace unos momentos cuando seguía a Happosai" – Ranma volteo a mirar a Akane - "pero creo que fue mi imaginación, olvídalo"

- "Bueno si es así, vayamos a casa se hace tarde" - dijo Akane, ella comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa.

- "Si, Vamos" - respondió Ranma y la sigue, la pareja se aleja del lugar y Will no se da idea en que mundo esta.

- "Demonios debo encontrar esos sujetos que seguí lo mas rápido posible antes de que algo me pase en este mundo" - pensó Will.

En el mundo de Will.

- "¿Zengi ya sabes donde esta Will?" - pregunta Lilith.

- "Si Lilith ya lo encontré" - contesto el maestro - "esta en un mundo parecido al nuestro... el esta bien por el momento"

- "¿Cómo que por el momento? - ahora pregunto Alex con duda.

- "tengo un mal presentimiento de que Will estará en problemas..." - contesto Zengi que mira el espejo de D'iyamos.

- "¿¿que dices??" - Angela le pregunto a Zengi con preocupación.

- "De que pronto habrá una pelea y Will no podrá solo contra ellos" - todos los presentes observan en el espejo aparecio un símbolo extraño.

- "Entonces debemos apresurar en buscar la forma de traer de vuelta a will" – dijo Kain.

De regreso en el mundo donde esta Will.

- "Así que el Guerrero de Drevass nos siguió hasta aquí" - dijo una persona que flota en el cielo de la ciudad de Nerima, el sujeto viste de armadura oscura con capa y cabello corto negro, ojos negros, alto y fornido – "nuestra ama quiere que lo liquidemos..." -

- "Bien voy aprobar que tan fuerte es él, Lark aparece ante mí" - y una figura aparece en el techo de un edificio

- "Si comandante Razut" - dijo Lark, su aspecto era como la de un lagarto humano idee.

- "Quiero que te deshagas del guerrero eterno inmediatamente" - respondió mientras le apunta a su objetivo que era Will que caminaba enfrente de uno de los aparadores de un restauran.

- "Si señor" - contesto Lark.

- "Pero antes de que te vayas llévate un grupo de Ghost Soldier a la ciudad" - dijo Razut.

- "Como usted ordene" - Lark desaparece, dejando a Razut, solo flotando en el cielo.

- "Creo que mi conquista en este mundo no será tan aburrido después de todo" - observa con malicia la ciudad.

Will siguió recorriendo la ciudad sin muchos ánimos de continuar, ya que se estaba cansando de averiguar algo referente a los soldados que vio antes. Transitaba tranquilamente Will por una calle muy concurrida cuando de pronto una explosión se escucho en un local, la gente corría desesperadamente. Will se dirigió al lugar del siniestro y al llegar vio grandes llamaradas de fuego, en ese momento surgen varias figuras de las llamas.

- "Son los soldados" - pensó Will, y rápidamente cambio su ropa por el traje de batalla.

- "Bien es hora de divertirme un rato" - Will corre hacia ellos con la espada en la mano.

Will esquivaba los ataque de los soldados fácilmente, eran aproximadamente como 15 soldados, el guerrero eterno con sus habilidades acabo con ellos sin mucha dificultad. Después de derrotarlos el se acerca a uno de los soldados con la intención de sacarle información sobre lo que hacen, sé inca a lado de uno de ellos y lo sujeta del cuello.

- "Bien ahora revéleme cual es su objetivo y quien es su líder" - pregunto Will, pero no recibo respuesta.

- "No quieres hablar bien, no me hagas utilizar la forma ruda para que me digas lo que quiero saber" - (como si lo que hizo no fue suficiente) pero sigue sin recibir respuesta, Will se impacienta y le quita el casco al soldado - "vamos haber por que no hablas"

Cuando se lo quito Will soltó al soldado.

- "Que demonios es esto" - Will al quitar el casco del soldado se da cuenta que no tiene nada, que esta vacía la armadura - "Increíble estuve peleando contra fantasmas".

Will revisa armadura por armadura en busca de un ser que le diga quienes eran ellos.

- "Maldición todas están vacías, grandioso simplemente grandioso, ahora estoy como al principio" - comento Will molesto por que ahora que hubo presencia de soldados que atacaban a la gente, podía sacarles algo de información sobre su estancia en este lugar.

El se levanta.

- "Pero… pensándolo bien no esta tan mal, ahora se que ellos se encuentran alrededor de… la ciu… dad…" - Will mira al su alrededor y se sorprende de ver mucha gente que lo miraba en medio de las armaduras vacías.

Salta fuera de la muchedumbre que quería preguntarle quien era y de donde viene. El se esconde en un terreno baldío lejos donde ocurrió el suceso, vuelve a sus ropas normales y sale de ahí pensando lo que ocurrió.

Desde arriba de unos edificios Lark vigilaba al chico dragon.

- "Vaya es rápido y fuerte... pero no creo que pueda contra mi... jejejeje" – sonrie maliciosamente el lagarto.

Mientras tanto con Will.

- "¿Quiénes eran esos soldados¿Porque aparecieron pocos de un grupo mucho mayor¿En donde estarán los demás?" - Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Will, pero al momento de salir del terreno, choca contra una persona.

- "Lo que me faltaba" - pensó Will mientras se levantaba - "Pareciera que estuviera en un mundo diferente"

- "¡Oh… discúlpame, iba distraído!" - dijo el guerrero mientras ayudaba a la chica con sus cosas que se habían caído.

- "No… tienes por que disculparse… yo… también venia distraída" - contesto la muchacha.

Mientras tanto una figura los vigila desde el callejón.

- "Esto será sencillo, es tan solo un muchacho" – penso Lark, que se preparaba para atacar a Will.

El guerrero eterno seguía ayudando a la chica con sus cosas, él mira el rostro de la chica y se da cuenta que es la misma que vio hace ratos con el muchacho que sintió su Ki. Se impresiono por la coincidencia de volver haber a la chica, Will mira fijamente el rostro de la chica y piensa.

- "¡Que linda es!" - la chica mira a Will de igual forma, Will mira los ojos de la chica y nota un poco de rubor en sus mejillas - "¿Acaso estará pensando lo mismo que yo?"

Por primera vez Will disfruto no sentir la ira de Lilith, cuando miraba a otra chica.

La muchacha le pregunta a Will.

- "¿Cual es tu nombre?" - Will estaba apunto de contestar cuando sintió un Ki amenazador.

Will no contesta la pregunta, y empieza a buscar de donde proviene el Ki maligno, pero la chica al no recibir respuesta vuelve a preguntar pensando que el no lo escucho bien la primera vez. Pregunta de nuevo el nombre pero sigue sin recibir contestación.

- "¿Pasa algo?" - la chica mira con extrañeza a Will.

El guerrero eterno voltea haber hacia un callejón y dijo.

- "¡¡¡Lo encontré!!!" - grito Will.

- "¡¿qué encontraste?!" - la chica le pregunto a Will con miedo.

Cuando de pronto del callejón salió una figura de un lagarto, dirigiéndose hacia Will. El guerrero al ver, al moustro, toma a la chica y la carga en brazos, y sale corriendo.

- "¡¡¡Oye¡Que té pasa!" - grita la chica - "¡¡¡¡Suéltame pervertido!!!!" - Will comenzó a correr entre la gente, mientras el lagarto los seguía de cerca sin que nadie lo viera.

- "¡¡Auxilio!!" - la chica siguió gritando pero ahora pidiendo ayuda. En eso Will llega hasta una calle sin salida, ya que una pared lo impedía, pero con destrezas logra pasar la pared brincándola, pero con dificultad por la pasajera.

En otra parte pero en la misma ciudad el muchacho con trenza caminaba por la calle en busca de algo, por la cual se quejaba por ello.

- "¡Maldición!" - dijo con molestia - "¡¿por qué tardara tanto Akane en llegar con las cosas que le encargo Kasumi"

- "¿Acaso se perdió?… ¡No!, no creo que sea tan tonta como para perderse como Ryoga" - él lo menciono muy enojado - "Y para el colmo el tio Soun me obligan a buscarla, todo por que dice 'Eres el prometido de Akane y es tu deber en buscarla', están locos si piensa que me voy a casar con una marimacha, pechos planos como Akane"

Él siguió caminado sin pensar siquiera que la persona que buscaba aparecía enfrente de él siendo cargada por un desconocido que saltaba pared en pared y perseguido por un… ¡¿moustro?!.

- "¡¡¿¿Qué ocurre aquí??!!" - Él al escuchar los gritos desesperados de la chica sale al rescate.

Regresando con Will, él seguía teniendo problemas con la pasajera.

- "¡¡Con un demonio deja de gritar y de moverte mucho!!" - exclamo Will a su pasajera - "Que acaso no comprendes que trato de salvarte de un moustro que nos sigue"

- "¡¡De que demonios hablas!!" - responde la chica con enojo - "¡¿de qué moustro¡¡Estas loco o que!!, lo que pasa que me estas raptando"

- "Tu piensas que yo estaría jugando, si no me crees voltea a verlo" - la chica mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta que el muchacho dijo la verdad, en esos momentos Will salta otra pared y llegan aun terreno baldío.

- "¿Po-por que nos persigue?" - pregunto la Chica, en eso Will la deposita en el suelo. La Chica mira a sus alrededor y se da cuenta que esta en un lugar no muy a apropiado para una señorita, ella se pone en guardia.

- "Quien eres y por que me traes aquí" - mas preguntas hacia la chica.

- "No hay tiempo para explicarte" - respondió el chico, mientras busca un orifico en la pared.

- "Creo que lo perdimos" - dijo con tono de alivio, luego voltea haber a la muchacha, pero para su sorpresa recibió una cachetada en la cara por parte de ella.

- "¡¡¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!!!" - exclamo Will con duda y molestia, mientras se soba la mejilla

- "¡Cómo que por que!" - dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos (léase como muy, pero muy enojada) - "¡¡Por que me secuestras!!"

- "¡¡Yo no te secuestro!!" - dijo exaltado por el comportamiento de esta chica.

- "¡A no entonces por que me traes aqui!"- contesto mientras miraba al su alrededor.

- "Para salvar tu vida" - Will respira profundamente, y se relaja.

- "De que me ibas a salvar si no tengo ningún problema" - Will miro con enojo y pensó - "que acaso no puede decir otra cosa, como el agradecerme por haberle salvado la vida pero a cambio de eso, recibo una cachetada suya"

- "Del moustro que nos perseguía" - contesto calmadamente Will mientras cierra los ojos.

- "No era un moustro eso no existe, pudo ser un tipo de asaltante disfrazado" - la chica, seguía insistiendo.

- "Yo no creo que sea un asaltante disfrazado"- Will se quedo callando mientras comenzó a buscar el Ki de ese lagarto.

- "¡Además no-mes haz dicho quien eres!" - dijo la chica sacando de su concentramiento a Will.

- "Me llamo Will y el tuyo" - decía mientras vuelve a concentrarse.

- "Mi nombre es Akane Tendo" - ella miro con curiosidad a Will. - "¿Que estas haciendo?"

- "Busco la presencia del sujeto que nos seguía"- en ese momento abre los ojos - "¡¡¡Esta aquí!!!".

- "¡¿Quién?!" - Akane lo dijo con miedo.

- "¡El moustro…!" - Will se pone en guardia y Akane también pero sin saber por que.

En ese momento aparece una figura humana delante de ellos y se acerca hacia Akane.

- "Por fin... hasta que te encontré Akane" - se trataba del muchacho con trenza.

- "¡Ranma eres tu!"- Akane corre a lado del muchacho.

- "Si quien más podía ser" - Ranma ve a Akane y luego a Will que aun sigue en guardia - "¿Quien eres tu?"

- "Mi nombre es Will" - respondió sin bajar su guardia - "Y tu ¿Quien eres?"

- "Ranma Saotome" - Ranma se acerco Akane y le susurra al oído - "¿De donde sacaste a este tipo?"

Will se queda mirando a Ranma y pensó.

- "La energía de este sujeto no es el mismo que sentí hace unos momentos y además de eso se me hace conocido… ahh… es el chico que sintió mi Ki en la mañana cuando seguía a ese anciano, increíble que coincidencia"

- "Porque tardas tanto en llegar a casa, todos están preocupados por ti" -

- "No es culpa mi, si no de ese tipo" - dijo mientras miraba a Will.

- "¡¿de que culpa tengo yo?!" - contesto un poco exaltado

- "¡Pues de traerme aquí!" - miro ella el terreno

- "Lo hice para poder perder al moustro que nos seguía"

- "¿De que moustro hablan?" - pregunto Ranma.

- "De uno que nos venia persiguiendo hace ratos" - contesto el guerrero eterno.

- "Vaya" - respondió Ranma un poco sorprendido - "Puede ser el sujeto que vi pasar siguiendo a Akane y a este muchacho - pensó Ranma.

- "Ranma no creas lo que dice este sujeto" - Akane miro a Ranma

Will estaba cansado de estar discutiendo la existencia de un moustro así que se sentó en una roca y suspiro.

En esos momentos el y Ranma sienten la presencia de un Ki muy fuerte, cuando de pronto se escucha el estruendo de una pared al caer, y una figura hace acto de presencia, su apariencia de un lagarto humano idee y acompañado de 7 soldados, Will se levanta poniéndose en guardia al igual que Ranma.

- "Ahora sigues pensando que no existen los moustros… Akane" - murmuro Will con sarcasmo.

- "¡¿De donde diablos salieron estos tipos?!" - dijo Ranma con sorpresa y duda.

- "¡por fin te encontré Will!" - dijo el moustro mientras caminaba.

- "Como… como sabes mi nombre" - respondió sorprendido por lo que dijo y le pregunta - "¿Quien eres y que quieres?"

- "una pregunta a la vez" - contesto el lagarto - "Mi nombre es Lark y me mandaron para eliminarte… Ghost Soldiers encárguense de esos 2, yo me encargo del guerrero eterno"

- "alto!" – grito Will que se interpone entre los soldados y los dos jóvenes – "no dejare que les hagas daño" –

- "¿crees que te hare caso?" – declaro Lark.

El lagarto inicio su movimiento con dirección a Will, mientras los soldados rodeaban a Ranma y Akane. Lark con mucha rapidez golpea fuertemente a Will en el rostro mandándolo al otro lado del terreno baldío, luego Will se levanta y con la misma rapidez que Lark lo golpea en la quijada y lo manda a estrellarse a la pared del terreno. Ranma y Akane miran con asombro a Will, ya que fue golpeado fuertemente por el lagarto para luego levantarse como si nada y golpearlo también en el rostro. Después Will se dirige contra los soldados que rodeaban Akane y Ranma, Will acaba con 4 soldados y Ranma con los otros 3.

- "Akane vete de aquí y llevate a tu amigo porque esto se va a poner feo…" - dijo Will mientras se preparaba para atacar a Lark.

Lark comenzó otra vez a atacar con mucha rapidez a Will, pero el logro detener los golpes con un poco de dificultad, Will levanta su mano izquierda y una luz brillante aparece en el dorso de la mano, dejando después verse una gema azul.

- "Gema Mágica haz tu trabajo... ¡Armadura de Batalla!" - al terminar decir eso Will, una luz azul cubre todo el cuerpo para luego desaparecer y dejando al chico vestido con la armadura de batalla.

- "¡¡Increíble como lo hizo!!"- exclamo Ranma.

- "Esto se va a poner interesante" - decía Lark sin mucha sorpresa por el cambio de vestuario de Will.

- "¡Veamos que tan fuerte eres!" - Will le pregunto a Lark, el lagarto corre a toda velocidad hacia el guerrero para conectarle 3 golpes que lo mando de nuevo a volar contra la fachada de una construcción, y después derrumbarse encima de Will.

- "Creo que con esto contesto a tu pregunta" - dijo Lark con una sonrisa afectada.

Lark se acerca a los escombros y levanta la mano derecha haciendo aparecer una esfera roja de energía.

- "Con esto termino mi trabajo, adiós guerrero eterno" -

- "¡¡¡Mouko Takabisha!!!" - una ráfaga de Ki golpea a Lark mandándolo lejos de Will.

- "Akane ve haber como esta el muchacho, mientras yo me encargo del lagarto" - Ranma se dirigió a pelear contra Lark.

- "Pero…pero… Ranma…" - Akane ve correr a Ranma con dirección al lagarto. Sin poder detener a Ranma, Akane se dirige ayudar a Will que esta bajo los escombros.

- "Quien se atrevió a atacarme" - Lark se levanto muy furioso, Ranma se pone enfrente de él.

- "no se de donde sacaste esa fuerza chico pero ahora ya no te servirá mas por que te matare" - al terminar la frase corre directo a Ranma y lo golpea en la boca del estomago y después lo remata con un codazo en la nuca para dejarlo caer fuertemente al suelo, Lark al ver como dejo al muchacho de la coleta se burla después se da la vuelta con dirección a donde esta Akane y Will.

- "Un momento lagarto aun no hemos terminado con nuestra pelea" - Lark volteo a ver a Ranma, y se sorprende un poco por la resistencia de este individuo.

- "Lastima muchacho si te hubieras quedado como estabas talvez hubieras tenido un poco mas de tiempo para vivir, pero ahora tendré que aniquilarte para poder asesinar al guerrero eterno" -

- "No creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente Lark yo no soy tan débil como piensas" - Ranma corre hacia el lagarto y le conecta una serie de patadas y puñetazos haciendo retroceder a Lark.

Ranma utiliza la técnica de las castañas calientes pero no es suficiente contra un Lark furioso, asi que decide utilizar otra técnica, la del dragon volador, Ranma empieza a moverse en espiral y una corriente de aire rodea poco a poco a los dos peleadores.

- "Falta poco para hacerlo espero que no se de cuenta…" - pensó Ranma mientras esquivaba a los golpes de Lark - "es ahora o nunca"

-"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" - grito Ranma.

Un poderoso torbellino absorbe a Lark elevándolo al cielo, Ranma ve a Lark indefenso y vuelve a utilizar el truco de las castañas calientes.

- "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!" - Ranma suelta una serie de golpes en el cuerpo de Lark, después Ranma cae al suelo de pie y espera que el polvo se disperse para ver como dejo a Lark, pero para su sorpresa el lagarto estaba de pie también y como si nada le dijo a Ranma.

- "Eres muy fuerte para ser un simple humano muchacho… espero que las demás personas no sean como tú por que si así lo fueran tendríamos un poco de dificultad para conquistar este planeta, pero… pensándolo bien así será mas divertido" - Lark se mueve hacia a Ranma.

- "Yo no té dejare que hagas eso" - Ranma también corre directo a el, dos puños se encuentran creando una corriente de aire muy fuerte, Ranma le lanza una patada al cara de Lark, pero el lo esquiva y contraataca con su cola en un pie de Ranma para dejarlo sin equilibrio y caer sin remedio, Lark aprovecha esto y hace a parecer 5 pequeñas esferas de energía en cada uno de sus manos.

- "Muere Humano" - sonríe - "Esferas de Explosión"

Todas las esferas cubren el cuerpo de Ranma creando después una explosión muy fuerte para el muchacho de coleta.

- "Creo que con esto termine" - Lark sonríe al ver lo que hizo y espera que el humo se disipe para verificar si el humano a sido destruido, el humo poco a poco se comenzó a disipar, pero para sorpresa de Lark ve la figura del Chico de pie como si nada.

- "¡¿Como hiciste para resistir mi ataque?!" – pregunto con sorpresa Lark.

- "ya vez no soy tan débil como piensas" - contesto Ranma que se limpiaba el pantalón y su camisa China.

Mientras tanto Akane comienza a remover poco a poco los escombros donde esta enterrado el guerrero eterno.

- "Will resiste…" - dijo Akane, cuando de pronto una luz azul intensa rodea los escombros para después mandarlos a volar lejos dejando a un Will intacto sin ningún rasguño.

- "¡Increíble!" - dijo Akane, mientras Will ve a la chica y después voltea haber a su agresor.

- "Will por favor ayuda a Ranma" - los ojos de Akane mostraban miedo ante el espectáculo que daban Lark y Ranma.

Will no mira Akane y comienza a caminar a la dirección del lagarto pero sus ojos se tornaron sin vida.

- "Argh… maldito niño" – Lark lanza de nuevo su ataque y Ranma solo lo esquiva dando vueltas alrededor de él.

- "Ya deja de dar vueltas mocoso" – ordeno Lark.

- "Si como no" - Ranma esquiva las esferas de energía de Lark, mientras concentra energía en su puño y después golpea a Lark en la boca del estomago.

- "Aaarrrgh…" - Lark grita por el impacto del puño de Ranma, mientras el muchacho comienza a ejecutar varios movimientos contra su adversario. Patadas, puñetazos.

Ranma conecta una patada a Lark en el rostro y luego un puñetazo en el pecho para después rematarlo con un Mouko Takabisha. Y mandándolo al otro extremo del terreno. Lark se incorpora más furioso que antes.

- "Maldito Chiquillo" - se lanza contra Ranma, y este igual.

- "¡¡¡KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!!!" - grito Ranma

Lark al ver lo que hizo contraataca con técnicas parecidas al Kachu Tenshin Amaguri-ken de Ranma, ambos peleadores eran muy veloces, sus técnicas sorprendentes, pero solo uno viviría para contarlo. Los dos se separan y descansan un poco, sobre todo a Ranma.

- "tengo que hacer algo y rápido"- pensó Ranma al ver a su contrincante que era muy fuerte.

- "eres fuerte… subestime a la raza humana…" - dijo un poco agitado Lark - " pero ahora me doy cuenta que son muy fuertes cuando se proponen en ganar"

Lark reúne energía en sus puños.

- "tu también eres fuerte, es la primera vez que tengo una pelea de este tipo" - Ranma hace lo mismo que Lark.

- "veamos quien es el mejor peleador" - Lark tras decir eso, se lanza contra Ranma.

- "eso lo veremos" - Ranma se lanza contra Lark

- "¡¡¡KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!!! - los golpes de Ranma eran mas veloces que antes, pero Lark no se quedaba atrás sino también imprimió mas velocidad en su golpes.

Ranma incrementa aun más el poder y velocidad de sus golpes, Lark retrocede por la embestida de puñetazos que Ranma le propinaba.

- "Demonios el muchacho es muy fuerte, tengo que hacer algo" - Lark inició el moviemiento en su cola, y después dirigio el golpe con rumbo al rostro del muchacho de Trenza.

- "que demonios haces" - Ranma detiene la cola con las dos manos.

- "Estúpido por detener mi cola te quedaste sin defensa" - Lark sonríe y Ranma se da cuenta de su error pero ya era muy tarde para hacer algo.

- "¡¡¡Esferas de Explosión!!! - entran en contacto al cuerpo de Ranma que se encontraba a escaso centímetros de las Esferas de energía

Las esferas de Lark cubren el cuerpo de Ranma y otra explosión se dejo escuchar, después el humo se disipa. Se ve a un Ranma de pie pero en mal estado.

- "Tramposo eso fue… argh…" - Lark levanta del cuello a Ranma

- "di lo que quieras muchacho pero yo gane esta pelea" - Lark de nueva vez concentra energía en su mano derecha y lo posiciona justo donde esta el corazón de Ranma.

- "¡¡¡Ahora si muere!!!" - Exclamo Lark.

- "¡¡¡Energy canon!!!" - una Ráfaga de Ki golpea a Lark en la espalda tirandolo lejos y soltando a Ranma que cae de rodillas, Akane corre a lado de Ranma

- "Ranma…" - dijo en voz baja.

- "Akane vete de aquí este sujeto es peligroso" - dijo Ranma

- "Claro que no, no te dejare solo aquí, vamos levántate" - Ranma se levanta con dificultad, y con ayuda de Akane, salen del área de peligro.

Will camina en dirección de Lark, que apenas se comienza incorporar del golpe de energía del guerrero eterno.

- "Vaya que eres molesto guerrero eterno" - menciono Lark ya de pie con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

- "Lark…" - dijo Will con voz un poco diferente al que tiene - "Lark, dime quien te mando"

- "A caso crees que te lo voy a decir humano" - Lark corre rumbo al guerrero eterno con las manos abiertas mostrando sus afiladas uñas.

- "Te lo vuelvo a repetir, quien te mando" - Will repite la pregunta con una mirada asesina.

Lark no escucha y golpea a Will violentamente en el rostro, pero Lark retrocede para su sorpresa ve como el guerrero volteo a haberlo sin ninguna mueca de dolor.

- "Ya terminaste, ahora dime quien te mandó" - vuelve a preguntar Will.

- "Ya cállate" - Lark levanto sus manos apuntando al guerrero - "!!!!!!Esferas de Explosión¡¡¡¡¡¡"

- "¡Estúpido!… ¡¡¡Ventisca Polar!!!" - Will lanza el hechizo de hielo y choca contra las esferas de explosión de Lark, para después congelar al lagarto, quedando como una escultura de Hielo, Will se da la vuelta y camina rumbo a donde se encontraba Akane y Ranma.

Ranma Cae al suelo por el agotamiento físico que tuvo en la pelea contra Lark.

- "¡Ranma responde!" - Akane trataba de levantar a Ranma. - "¡Levántate ahora no es momento para desmayarte!" -

Akane ve venir a Will.

- "Will por favor ayuda Ranma" - Akane le dijo con preocupación.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**: Bueno por fin subo el primer capitulo de esta historia, que ya llevo mas años escribiendo sin terminarlo, y espero que con sus comentarios lo logre terminar, de hecho si quisiera lo podria terminar con algo como esto

Ejemplo:

El bueno gana, el malo pierde… todos felices… menos 2 personas Ryoga Skywalker lider de la Secta Dr. House y Zydane ya que los dos ganaron un viaje en crucero al barco del amor, el unico detalle que ese barco, es no hay chicas… si no chicos deseosos por conseguir su media naranja… jajajaja

Fin del Ejemplo

Espero les haya agradado el inicio, por lo menos tengo 8 capítulos mas terminados… para ser sincero son como 157 paginas en Word, pero debo dividirlos en partes por que el archivo pesa por si solo 1 mb,

Cualquier duda o aclaracion, comentarios y apoyos dejen su review


	2. Peleas y Presentaciones

**Guerreros Universales**

Autor: Angel Eterno

Crossover Personajes Inéditos, Ranma ½ y Sailor Moon… y mas

Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Peleas y Presentaciones**

Will no dice nada solo se inca a lado de Ranma cierra sus ojos, extiende sus brazos enfrente de Ranma y dice.

- "Hechizo de luz invoco a la magia de curación Caris" – una luz blanca cubre el cuerpo de Ranma haciendo desaparecer las heridas en su piel y recuperando la energía perdida por la pelea. Poco a poco los ojos de Ranma se abren.

- "¡¿Donde estoy?!… oh… ah… y ¡el lagarto donde esta!" - pregunto Ranma con preocupación y Will le señala la estatua de hielo de Lark.

- "¿Cómo lo hiciste?" - pregunto Ranma

- "……" - Will no respondió, se levanta y camina hacia la estatua de hielo

- "¿Will que pasa?" - pregunta Akane.

- "no te lo voy a repetir otra vez humana… vete de aquí antes de que alguien sea lastimado gravemente" - en eso la estatua comienza a resquebrajarse

- "¿humana?" - contesta Akane extrañada, pero no era el momento para hacer preguntas como esas - "Pero no podemos dejarte solo con esa cosa"

- "no se preocupen yo sé cuidarme" - respondió Will sin voltear haber a Akane.

En eso la estatua se despedaza dejando a un Lark de pie y sonriendo malignamente

- "tardaste mucho estúpido" - dijo Will con ojos fríos como el hielo que aprisiono a Lark

- "¡¡Guarda silencio mocoso!!" - Lark se enfureció empezó otra vez a pelear con él.

- "Es increíble la forma de pelear de este sujeto" - Ranma le comenta a Akane mientras veía con asombro la forma de pelear del guerrero eterno

Will esquivaba los golpes de Lark con facilidad y cada vez que Lark lanzaba un tres golpes Will le daba uno golpe que destruirían un edificio, pero Lark también era fuerte pero no con el poder suficiente para derrotar un guerrero eterno.

- "¡¡¡Puños de las Flamas del Fénix!!!" - dos llamaradas de fuego aparecieron de los puños de Will golpea a Lark y quemándolo.

- "Explosión de Arkey" - Will sujeta a Lark, y 2 esferas de energía cubren las manos de Will creando una explosión en el cuerpo del lagarto.

Lark es lanzado a varios metros de Will con quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo. Will camina con dirección del cuerpo de Lark, mientras este se levanta muy despacio por los golpes y hechizos del guerrero.

- "Maldito piojoso" - Lark nuevamente concentrar energía en su puño derecho - "No te dejare con vida" - al terminar la frase la luz cubre al todo el terreno para dar paso después una enorme explosión que cubre a todos los presentes.

El humo comienza a disiparse, para mostrar a Ranma que cubrió a Akane de la explosión que se suscito.

- "Maldición que fue eso" - menciono Ranma mientras comenzaba a hacer sé visible el terreno.

- "Ranma que fue lo que paso" - dijo Akane con preocupación

- "no lo se pero… y el muchacho" - Ranma ve a Will parado con las manos al frente y una línea de luz azul enfrente de él como si fuera un escudo de energía.

Los dos chicos corren a lado del guerrero.

- "Will estas bien" - pregunta Akane

El chico no da respuesta y sigue mirando hacia al frente

- "Idiota" - dijo Will - "Crees que con eso me vencerás"

Ranma y Akane no entienden lo que dice pero, al dirigir sus miradas a la dirección donde Will estaba mirando, un aire frió les recorrió la espalda.

- "Imposible aun sigues vivo guerrero eterno" - Lark caminaba entre el humo de la explosión - "Pero ten por seguro que todavía no acabo"

Lark concentra mas energía en sus manos pero en vez de lanzarlo como ataque este es absorbido por su cuerpo haciendo crecer sus músculos, presentado a Lark como un moustro de 3 metros.

- "Que piensas ahora guerrero de pacotilla, ahora si morirás" - Lark inicio su carrera con dirección a Will, mientras Ranma carga a Akane y la saca del rango de ataque de Lark en contra de Will.

El guerrero eterno esquiva el golpe de Lark y se prepara para lanzar otro ataque.

- "Choque de tierra" - su puño golpea el suelo causando que este se forme una ola de tierra que golpea a Lark en las piernas, para hacer perder el equilibrio y caer sin remedio alguno.

- "y el Ataque Final" - Will concentra un poco de energía mágica y Ki en sus puños, corre directo hacia Lark pero antes de llegar ante el, da un salto.

- "Ataque supremo" - una luz aparece en su frente y debajo de sus ojos - "Explosión de los dragones de Luz"

Varias luces salen del puño de Will que impacta en el cuerpo de Lark, y creando otra explosión. Y matando a Lark instantáneamente. Mientras Ranma y Akane desde lejos esperaban que el humo se disperse del terreno baldío, para despues mostrar a Will dentro de un cráter muy grande y con el puño enterrado en el centro del mismo.

- "¿¡¿¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!?!?" - dijo Ranma, al estar sorprendido de ver la técnica que utiliza el muchacho para eliminar a Lark.

Los dos corren a lado del cráter donde se encontraba Will.

- "¿Estas bien?" - pregunto Akane.

En eso los ojos de Will volvieron llenarse de vida y recuperando la conciencia para luego responder la pregunta de Akane.

- "¡¿eh… que paso?!" - responde Will - "¡Oh… creo… que lo volví hacer!" - Will lleva su mano atrás de la cabeza rascándose la nuca y riendo en señal de no saber que paso.

1 hora después vemos a los tres chicos enfrente de la puerta del dojo Tendo.

- "Bueno aquí los dejo" - dijo Will quien se aleja de Ranma y Akane, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

- "Will... espera..." - dijo Akane, el Chico voltea haberla

- "¿Si dime?" - respondió Will

- "Si gustas pasar un rato a la casa" - dijo Akane con una sonrisa en sus labios

- "humm… lo siento no puedo debo seguir investigando" – contesto will pensando que aun debe continuar con su búsqueda.

- "Bueno… pero cuando gustes puedes venir" - respondió Akane

- "Gracias Akane" - Will se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar - "hasta luego"

- "Nos vemos" - contesto Ranma.

- "Hasta luego Will" - Akane y Ranma ven como se aleja Will y comentan.

- "Ese muchacho es muy fuerte" - menciona Akane quien observa a will que desaparece de su vision al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la casa.

- "Si… pero yo no quedare atrás y entrenare muy duro, ya que me di cuenta que mi nivel es inferior, como hoy, mas cuando me enfrente a Lark" - Ranma recuerda lo de hace ratos después mira sus puños – "Entrenare Will y despues te retare!"

- "Si Ranma como tu digas" – dijo Akane en tono ya conocido cuando ranma se propone algo, después la chica entra a la casa y Ranma queda solo en la calle.

- "Cuando me vuelva mas fuerte..." - después de decir eso Ranma entra a la Casa.

En el mundo de Will

Por los pasillos de la fotaleza Lilith caminaba con rumbo a la biblioteca, en ese lugar encontro a Kain revisando unos documentos, ella ve que en la mesa donde esta el chico, hay varios libros y pergaminos.

- "Vaya por lo que veo sera un poco difícil encontrar la forma de ayudar a will" – penso lilith.

Ella camina hacia la mesa donde esta Kain y se para a lado de el.

- "Kain ya encontraste la forma de traer a Will"- pregunto la chica.

- "Ya" – manifestó el joven sin voltear a ver a la muchacha.

- "¡Ya!" - expresó contenta la chica

- "Ya... mero… falta poco para recrear un hechizo para abrir el portal dimencional, espera un poco Lilith"- declaro Kain causando que la chica caiga de espaldas.

- "¡¡Kain no estés bromeando!!" - Lilith se lanza a estrangular al muchacho, pero una mano la contiene, la chica voltea haber a la persona que la detuvo.

- "Alex" - dijo la chica, Alex no le hace caso y consulta a Kain sobre el portal.

- "Kain cuanto falta para recrear el portal" - Alex libera la mano de Lilith y camina al otro lado de la mesa y toma unos documentos.

- "1 o 2 semanas cuando mucho" - reveló Kain que revisa un pergamino con la palabra caminos cosmicos.

- "eso es mucho tiempo" - dijo Alex.

- "si lo sé pero no podemos crear un portal así nada mas primero hay que saber en que mundo esta" - Kain ceso de revisar los mapas y dirige su atención a Alex.

- "Pero si hace un rato Zengi lo encontró" - Alex recordó la platica de hace unos momentos con los demás.

- "Si... pero nada mas la imagen… lo que se necesita saber es la conexión de este mundo con el otro"- Lilith escucha la platica y se acerca curiosa a la platica.

- "¿De que conexión hablan¿Internet?" - Dijo la chica, Kain y Alex le brota una gota de sudor en la frente de los jóvenes al escuchar lo que dijo Lilith.

- "No es sobre Internet… es sobre la ruta que el portal tenia cuando Will entro y llego al otro mundo" – indica Alex.

- "Y para eso se necesita tiempo" - señalo Kain que se pone a revisa de nuevo los los documentos.

- "Entiendo por que si creamos un portal en estos momentos no sabríamos a donde saldríamos y tal vez nos perderíamos en las dimensiones alternas" - explico Alex, al recapacitar un poco, ya que si hacian el portal sin saber donde estaba will lograrían perderse o inclusivamente morir en otro universo.

- "Según estos mapas con trazos de trayectos dimensiónales, la ruta que podriamos seguir es esta" – responde Kain

- "bien empezemos a practicar el hechizo del portal" – dijo alex.

En el Universo en donde esta Will

En algun lugar de Japón se localiza una fortaleza de piedra cuya forma a semeja a una calavera.

Un cuarto algo oscuro del recinto, esta un hombre con una esfera resplandeciente frente a él observa cuidadosamente los ultimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el dia.

- "Vencieron a Lark" - dijo el sujeto quien fija su vista, el momento en que will derrota a Lark - "en ese caso quiere decir que ese tal guerrero eterno no es tan débil como me lo suponía" - la esfera se oscurece, una figura se para en la entrada del cuarto.

- "Comandante Razut" - dijo la voz de atrás de él, Razut se da la vuelta y observa a una chica de cabello largo, color negro que cubre la mitad de su cara, de ojos rojos y vestia de una armadura negra.

- "Que quieres Maley" - Razut miro fastidiado a la chica.

- "Señor vengo a dar el informe de Hoy" - dijo la chica

- "argh… bien dilo ya Maley, rápido que no tengo tu tiempo" - manifestó Razut con molestia

- "Bien Señor las tropas están al 94 de su capacidad ya falta poco para comenzar a la invasión de este mundo" - expuso la chica - "la armas estarán listas para mañana al medio día"

- "¿Eso es todo?" - pregunto Razut.

- "Si señor" - contesto Maley.

- "Bien... pero por ahora no debemos apresurarnos" - Razut se dirige hacia la puerta del cuarto Maley se hace un lado y ve pasar a Razut por la puerta, pero antes de alejarse de ella, Razut se detine para decirle algo mas a la chica - "Maley manda a llamar a Lance"

- "Para que comandante... acaso es por el problema del fracaso de Lark" - Razut voltea haber a Maley con enfado - "¡No cuestiones mis ordenes!" –

- "lo siento señor" – se disculpo la chica. Razut toma un poco de aire tratando de tranquilizarse.

- "no es por Lark... tan solo es por que quiero hablar con Lance sobre el procedimiento para invadir este mezquino planeta eso es todo" – dijo Razut - "ademas mandar a llamar a ese muchacho" – dijo Razut.

- "quiere ver a su..." – las palabras de maley se corta cuando Razut la toma del cuello y la levanta

- "Que te dije sobre cuestionarme?" – dijo el comandante con enojo.

La chica se esfuerza por no asfixiarse del agarre de Razut, después el guerrero baja a la chica y la suelta. Maley se lleva las manos al cuello sobandose un poco

- "haz lo que te digo" - Razut se aleja del cuarto molesto, dejando atrás a Maley.

- "S-señor, sé que esta furioso... es por el guerrero eterno... - pensó ella quien respira despacio y observa desaparecer entre la oscuridad del pasillo al comandante - "Pero no se inquiete por ello yo me encargare de él".

En alguna parte cerca de las montañas de Nerima

Un chico de pañoleta Amarilla con motas negras deambulaba por la montaña.

- "Ya falta poco, para que llegue al dojo tendo" - dijo el chico mientras mira hacia el horizonte.

- "Querida a Akane espero que te guste lo que traje en uno de mis viajes" - el Chico mira su mano derecha que trae una caja rosa.

- "Será una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que siento por ella" - el chico inicia una de sus fantasías.

Fantasía

En el Dojo Tendo vemos a al chico tocar la puerta, en seguida Akane aparece enfrente a él.

- "Hola Ryoga" - Akane saluda con una gran sonría a Ryoga.

- Que hermosa es - Pensó Ryoga, después con voz nerviosa saluda a akane - "Ho… hola… A… Aka… Akane"

- Te… te… traje esto…" - extiende su mano enseñando la caja rosa.

- "¿Es para mí?" - pregunta ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- "S… si Akane" - Ryoga le entrega el regalo.

- "Gracias que Lindo " – Akane toma la cajita entre sus manos y la observa un poco.

- "de… de… Nada" - empieza a ponerse nervioso.

- Bien ahora tengo que decírselo - Ryoga a prieta sus puños y reúne valor.

Akane intentaba a abrir su obsequio cuando Ryoga le llama su atención.

- "A-ka… Akane… qu-quiie… ro… de-decirte quee..." – ryoga empezo a tartamudear

- "si Ryoga?" - Akane lo mira con suspenso.

- "Que… que…" - Ryoga estaba muy nervioso - Vamos Ryoga díselo

- "¿Akanequierescasarteconmigo?" - el chico pronucio rapidamente esas palabras esperando que akane logre comprendelar, calla un poco, el muchacho suda a cada segundo esperando la respuesta de su amada, la chica no responde hasta...

- "¡Ryoga!" – Akane dijo en voz baja después se sonrojo y se queda callada.

- "¿que dices… quieres ser… mi... mi.. Esposa? – Ryoga repite la frase un poco más lento.

Akane no responde, pero una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

- "¡¡¡claro que si!!!…" – expresa muy alegre la chica - "Estaba esperando mucho a que me lo pidieras"

Akane se acerca a Ryoga para darle un gran abrazo, ryoga siente que esta en el paraíso.

- "¡¡¡¡Que bien!!!!… ¡¡¡¡¡Este es día más hermoso de mi vida!!!!!" – Dijo con gran alegria el chico perdio quien después abrazaba fuertemente a Akane.

- "Si" - expone Akane emocionada.

Los dos se contemplan y poco a poco se acercan sus rostro, sus labios estan por tocarse y… pumm… Ryoga cae en una abertura en el suelo.

Fin de la Fantasía

- "Ouch… eso dolió" - Menciona Ryoga mientras se levanta y se sacude la ropa - "Que demonios paso... ¿Donde estoy? -

Ryoga observa el hueco donde cayo.

- "demonios como es que no me fije que habia una abertura en el suelo" - Ryoga observa la cueva - "ahora como salgo de aquí" -

Ve una luz al fondo de la caverna.

- "hay luz mas adelante" - Ryoga camina hacia la luz - "espero encontrar a alguien que me diga como salir de aquí o sino me perdere"

Ryoga llega hasta la luz y lo deslumbrada, despues de unos segundos su vista se clara, y lo que después lo sorprende, el chico cae sentado de la impresión al ver lo que esta enfrente de el.

- "¡¡¡Una Fortaleza!!!" - Ryoga mira con asombro al ver la construcción de piedra.

- "¿hey tu que haces aquí?" - una voz se escucho detrás de él. Ryoga se da vuelta a ver a la persona que hablo.

- "eh… ¿a quien le preguntas?" - responde Ryoga a un tipo de armadura gris, un soldado de vigilancia

- "a ti Mocoso ¿qué haces aquí? - dice el sujeto de la armadura gris, en eso aparece otros 5 soldados

- "¿algún problema?" - pregunta un soldado de armadura verde.

- "Creo que tenemos a un espía" - contesta el soldado de armadura gris

- "¡¡¿A quien le dices espía?!!" – Ryoga se levanta molesto y encara a los guardias.

- "tenemos ordenes que toda persona que entre a este lugar sea llevado al cuartel para ser interrogados" - menciona el soldado de la armadura Verde.

- "lo siento no puedo ir con ustedes" - manifiesta Ryoga que mira el regalo en su mano derecha - "Así que será para la próxima adiós"

Los soldados ven a Ryoga levantar sus cosas para después comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos

- "¡¡Quien demonios te crees tu!!" - los 6 soldados rodean a Ryoga.

- "disculpen pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí" - dice Ryoga mientras comienza abrirse paso entre los soldados.

- "No te dejaremos ir" - el soldado verde se pone enfrente de Ryoga.

- "¿A no? - En eso Ryoga da un salto acrobático sobre del soldado que le impedia el paso.

- "adiós" - Ryoga empezó a correr.

- "¡¡¡Detengan a ese muchacho!!! - los 6 soldados empezaron a perseguir a Ryoga.

- "Maldición tengo que quitármelos de encima" - pensaba Ryoga, mientras mira unas rocas enfrente - "Creo saber como"

Ryoga llega hasta la roca y emplea su técnica para fragmentar piedras.

- "BakusaiTenketsu" - Ryoga golpea con un dedo en el centro de la roca, para luego desquebrajare y desrumbase en el camino donde están los soldados.

- "Con esto bastara" - Ryoga sonríe, y emprende su camino de nuevo, en eso una ráfaga de ki cae enfrente de él.

- "¡¿Quién demonio hizo eso?!" - Ryoga voltea a todos lados en busca del autor de esa ráfaga de Ki

- "Alto ahí chiquillo" - un tipo aparece frente al chico perdido - "no permitiré que te vayas"

- "Maldición que Suerte tengo" - murmura Ryoga, que contempla al sujeto que le impedía el paso

- "hazte a un lado" - Grita Ryoga

- "Lo siento mucho pero no permitiré que te vayas" - dijo el sujeto que viste de armadura negra.

- "Eso lo veremos" - Ryoga arranca directo contra el individuo que le impedía el paso.

- "¿quieres pelear?" - el individuo sonríe.

El sujeto se coloca en guardia y absorbe de lleno los golpes de Ryoga.

- "Jeje... Creo que gane" - pensó Ryoga al remeter contra el individuo, pero para su sorpresa el sujeto contenía todos sus golpes con suma destreza.

- "Imposible" - Ryoga retrocede un poco, el sujeto sonríe de nuevo y mira al muchacho.

- "jejeje... me doy cuenta que eres un chico muy fuerte" - dice el sujeto - "cual es tu nombre chiquillo"

- "no me digas chiquillo, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki!!" - alega con tono molesto - "ahora déjame pasar!!!"

- "no no no…. Lo siento muchacho no puedo dejarte ir" – Revela el individuo moviendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- "Tengo ordenes de no dejar que nadie sepa de este lugar" - el individuo camina hacia Ryoga con intención de detenerlo

- "Lo siento no puedo quedarme mas tiempo aquí" - Ryoga toma su pose de pelea.

- "jejejeje….. ¿Aun quieres pelear?" - sonríe y de golpe se lanza contra Ryoga

Ryoga esquiva el golpe del desconocido con mucha dificultad, Hibiki contraataca de una patada pero es detenido por el brazo derecho del sujeto. el Desconocido sujeta la pierna de Ryoga y lo lanza lejos de el, Ryoga se logran incorporar antes de caer al suelo y se da cuenta que el individuo ya no esta a la vista.

- "en donde demonios esta?" - Ryoga mira a todo lados sin encontrar al sujeto.

- "Me buscabas?" - el desconocido apareció detrás de Ryoga y tira una patada al rostro, pero es esquivado de nueva cuenta por el chico perdido, la patada del sujeto se incrusta en el suelo.

- "Quien demonios Eres" - pregunta Ryoga, el sujeto sonríe maliciosamente.

- "Mi nombre... muchacho, es... Lance el amo de las Almas" - Lance se lanza de nueva cuenta contra ryoga, tirando de patadas y puñetazos, el Chico perdido los esquivados con algo de dificultad.

- "Vaya sabes esquivar muy bien mis golpes... pero me pregunto por cuanto tiempo" - Lance solo sonríe perversamente.

------------------------------------

En otra parte para ser mas exactos en las calles de nerima Will continua deambulando por la localidad sin motivo alguno.

- "demonios ¿ahora que haré?…" - en eso percibe gruñir de su estomago - "jejeje… upss… desde que llegue aquí no e probado ni siquiera un bocado de comida, creo que debí haber aceptado la invitación de Akane"

Will continua caminando por la calles de Nerima pero ahora con un motivo…. Buscar un lugar donde comer.

- "mmm… que dice aquí Ucchan's" - Will mira el letrero de un establecimiento de comida - "Deliciosas Okoyominakis…."

Will continua leyendo….

- "mmm… no conozco que sea okoyominakis pero entrare " - sonríe y entra al establecimiento, ya en su interior se percata de que no hay ninguna alma en el restauran exento por una chica de moño blanco y una pala gigante en su espalda y que esta detrás de la parrilla cocinando algo.

Will al ver que no había gente decide sentarse en la barra cerca donde esta la chica cocinando.

- "Hola buenas tardes" - saluda la chica

- "buenas tardes" - contesta Will mientras se sienta en los banquillos de la barra

- "Que quiere que le prepare?" - pregunta la chica de la espátula gigante

- "Un okoyominakis de camarones fritos por favor" - responde Will que observa el menu.

- "en un momento se lo preparo" - La chica saca unas pequeñas espátulas y empieza a prepara la comida… mientras hacia malabarismo con el pan.

- "¿Disculpe me podría decir donde puedo encontrar un hotel por aquí?" - pregunta Will mientras observa como da vueltas el okoyominakis.

- "¿Un hotel?… mmm… conozco uno que queda unas 3 cuadras mas delante de aquí" - dice la chica del moño blanco sin dejar de preparar la comida.

- "listo" - dice la chica en voz alta - "aquí lo tiene joven, provecho "

- "Gra… Gracias" - Will prueba un poco y lo saborea - "Esta delicioso"

Will comienza a comer, la chica observa al guerrero.

- "¿Usted es nuevo por aquí cierto?" - pregunta la chica

Will con comida en la boca, solo mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- "De donde es usted?" – pregunto la chica

Will se pasa el bocado

- "soy de México" – responde el chico

- "eres extranjero!" – dijo un poco sorprendida la chica.

- "si" – afirma el guerro después da una mordida al okoyominaki

- "oh… ¿se puede saber que lo trae por aquí?" -

Will se pasa de nueva cuenta el bocado y responde.

- "estoy aquí por cuestiones personales" - contesta Will mientras le da otro mordisco al okoyominaki de camarones fritos.

- "¿y Cuál es tu nombre?" - pregunta otra vez la chica

- "¿mi nombre es Will y el tuyo?" - respondio el guerrero.

- "Ukyo Kounji" - contesta la chica, mientras examina a Will y se da cuenta que tiene un cuerpo atlético.

- "¿Eres un artista marcial?" - Ukyo pregunta mientras camina afuera del mostrador.

- "es…este… algo…. Sí un poco vengo aquí a entrenar (si como no)" - responde Will mientras piensa – "(¿Manejar espada y magia no sé sí cuente como Arte marcial?)"

- "Eso es bueno" - dijo Ukyo

- "¿por que lo dice señorita?" - Will pregunta extrañado.

- "aquí en nerima podrá encontrar artistas marciales muy fuertes, y con eso podrá entrenar para tener un nivel como los peleadores locales" - Ukyo se sienta en una de las baquillas a lado de la parrilla y de Will.

- "¿En serio aquí hay peleadores poderosos?!" - pregunta Will con sorpresa.

- "si " - responde la chica con una gran sonrisa

- "(mmm… tiene razón en la pelea de hace ratos el chico de coleta… como se llama… así Ranma peleo contra Lark y le dio pelea tal vez hubiera ganado si Lark no hiciera una jugada sucia)" - pensaba Will mientras termina de comer

- "tal vez tenga un encuentro con alguno de ellos" - menciona Will mientras se levanta - "cuantos es señorita"

Will paga y sale del establecimiento acompañado de Ukyo.

- "¿así que hay un hotel cerca de aquí?" - pregunta de nuevo Will.

- "Si el hotel se llama el Paraíso" - contesta Ukyo mientras señala donde queda ese hotel.

- "Gracias, bueno ya me voy cuídese señorita" - dice Will mientras se da la vuelta

- "usted también espero verlo otra vez aquí " - Ukyo sonríe mientras ve a Will caminar hacia el hotel.

Will se aleja de Ucchan's.

- "oh bien ya comí ahora ir a buscar donde dormir" - en el camino Will divisa una persona que camina muy mal y pensó que era un borracho pero… - "que diablos pasa"

Will se acerca más a la persona

- "por dios" - dijo Will al ver aun chico de pañuelo amarillo sangrando por todos lados

El muchacho del pañuelo se desmaya y cae sin remedio al suelo, Will corre auxiliarlo y revisa su pulso.

- "Aun esta vivo… debo llevarlo con un doctor" - Will levanta al chico y sus cosas con mucho cuidado - "bien pero… donde hay hospital por aquí"

Will observa a todo los lados en busca de una señal que le indique llegar a un hospital.

- "Maldición no hay…" - dice Will con enojo - "Ya se la chica de Ucchan"

Will sale disparado hacia el restauran de Ukyo. En el restauran la chica de la espatula se preparaba para cerrar cuando de pronto escucha una voz

- "Ukyo, Ukyo" - gritaba Will

Ukyo voltea haber a la persona.

- "¡Ryoga!……." - como un murmuro dijo Ukyo haber a Will cargando al chico perdió.

- "Ukyo necesito que me digas donde hay un medico para llevar a este chico que esta muy lastimado"

- "Se… se… donde hay uno sígueme…. con el Dr. Tofu" - dice Ukyo nerviosa al ver el estado de Ryoga

Will afirma con la cabeza, Ukyo cierra Ucchan y salen corriendo hacia el Consultorio del Dr. Tofu

Llegan al consultorio, el Dr. Tofu se sorprende de ver a Ryoga muy mal herido, de inmediato atiende las heridas de muchacho. En la sala de espera Ukyo platica con Will

- "Ukyo ¿conoces a ese chico?" - pregunta Will que se encuentra recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

- "Si… Su nombre es Ryoga Hibiki" - con voz apagada contesta Ukyo - "dime Will como encontraste a Ryoga… ¿no peleaste con el cierto?" -

- "Lo encontré cuando caminaba hacia el Hotel que me mencionaste" - responde Will si mirar a Ukyo - "además, a mi no me gusta pelear con otras personas al menos que sea necesario…"

Ukyo Observa a Will detenidamente.

- "Disculpa, que dude de ti pero como hace ratos me dijiste que eras un artista marcial, pensé que te topaste con Ryoga y lo retaste en duelo, perdon por dudar will... " - respondió Ukyo mientras se levanta y se acerca Will.

- "No hay problema Ukyo" - responde Will con una sonrisa a Ukyo.

En ese momento entran 3 personas al consultorio.

- "hola buenas noches" - dijo una chica de unos 19 años con cabello largo, café, con un moño Blanco.

- "Hola buenas noches Kasumi" - responde Ukyo - "Hola Ranma, Akane"

- "Hola Ukyo" - saluda los susodichos.

- "¿Ukyo que haces aquí?" - pregunta extrañado Akane

- "Estoy aquí por que un chico encontró a Ryoga muy mal Herido" - respondió tristemente Ukyo

- "¡¿¡QUE!?!" - dicen unísono Akane y Ranma

- "Oh Dios mío" - dice Kasumi

- "¿¿Que sucedió??" - pregunta Akane preocupada

- "un chico lo trajo a Ucchan y…" - Ukyo no termina la Frase cuando una voz la interrumpe

- "Ranma, Akane ustedes también son amigos del muchacho que tiene por nombre Ryoga?" - pregunta a Will a nadie en especial

- "¿Will que haces aquí?" - pregunto Ranma

- "¿Se conocen Ranma?" - pregunta Ukyo

- "Si Ukyo hace poco conozco Will" - expresa Ranma que sigue sin dejar de avistar al Chico Dragón.

- "Yo fui que encontró a tu amigo mal herido" - Will se descruza de brazos y avanza hacia Ranma

- "¿pero como?" - Ranma mira inseguro a Will.

- "Lo encontré en la calle mientras iba en busca de un hotel donde hospedarme" - explica Will - "el chico estaba sangrando mucho"

Después de unas cuantas explicaciones de cómo se conocen, sale el Dr. Tofu de la habitación donde Ryoga estaba siendo curado.

- "¿Doctor como se encuentra Ryoga?" - pregunto Ukyo, en su rostro refleja preocupación por el chico perdido, el doctor calla un poco, el no sabe como decirle a sus amigos el estado de ryoga, pero sabe que es su deber como medico decirle a sus amigos su estado de salud. Toma un poco e aire, los muchachos que conocen a ryoga esperan con ansias la respuesta del doctor.

- "Ryoga… Hibiki… esta en estado de Coma" - Expresó el doctor, y todos quedaron atónitos.

- "Pero... Pero ¿cómo es posible que Ryoga este coma?" - cuestiono Ukyo con preocupación al doctor.

- "Aun no sé muy bien... pero cuando lo examine descubrí unas marcas extrañas detrás del brazo izquierdo y del cuello al lado derecho" - Doctor Tofu explica a los chicos.

- "¡¿marcas?! - esto asombra un poco al guerrero eterno.

- "Sí.. Son unos orificios hechos con algo puntiagudo..." - responde el Dr. Tofu.

- "¿pero quien atacaría a Ryoga?" - Akane voltea haber a Ranma pensando que el tendrá las respuesta a este misterio, pero... el rostro del chico muestra sorpresa al igual que los demás.

- "mmm... esto se pone muy raro..." - piensa Will - "No se pero tal vez uno de los amigos de Lark tiene que ver en esto" -

- "Pudo haber sido algún asaltante o tuvo un encuentro contra unos vándalos..." - dijo Ukyo tratando de dar una respuesta viable al origen concerniente al incidente de Ryoga.

- "No Ukyo, no lo creo, Ryoga no es ningún debilucho, se debió haber enfrentado con alguien mas fuerte que él" - alega Ranma

- "pero, entonces ¿quien fue?" – dijo de nuevo Ukyo

- "la única manera de saberlo es preguntándole a tu amigo" - contesta Will con seriedad.

- "pero doctor cree que Ryoga se recupere?" - pregunto Akane.

- "Si... como dijo Ranma; Ryoga es un chico fuerte y pronto se recuperara" - contesta el Dr. Tofu que sonríe, tratándole de dar un poco de calma a los muchachos, después un rato pasan a ver a Ryoga.

Luego los muchachos se retiran del consultorio. Todos caminan juntos Akane, Kasumi y Ukyo platican. Mientras Ranma y Will caminan callados y inmersos en sus pensamientos.

- "Will, tu crees que unos de los amigos del Lark allá dejado a Ryoga así?" - Ranma pregunto rompiendo el silencio que había desde que salieron de la clínica del Dr. Tofu.

- "No sé... en eso estaba pensando cuando el doctor dijo sobre esas marcas" - Revela Will, que sigue caminado con la vista al frente.

- "¿Si tal vez... si se topo con uno de sus amigos de Lark... pero como fue que ocurrió las cosas?" - menciono Ranma - "¿Por qué atacarían a Ryoga?"

- "Eso no lo se..." - Responde Will - "a lo mejor Ryoga se encontró con ellos en un momento equivocado... o..."

-"¿oh que?" - dijo Ranma. En eso Ukyo escucha la conversación de los chicos.

- "Una pregunta Ranma" - Ukyo se acerca a Ranma.

- "¿si dime?" - pregunto Ranma.

- "¿me puedes decir quien es Lark? - dijo Ukyo con duda.

- "¿co-como sabes... de el?" - pregunta nervioso Ranma.

- "los escuche hace un momento" - responde Ukyo.

- "Er... este... Si te lo digiera no me lo crearías Ukyo" - Ranma voltea haber a will, en busca de una respuesta para Ukyo, el chico solo observa.

- "Será mejor que sepas Ukyo, sobre algunas cosas de mí y de lo que le pasara a este mundo si no hago algo" - Will responde poniendo en duda a Ukyo, que no entiende lo que dice el muchacho.

Todos dejan a Kasumi en el Dojo Tendo. Después se van a Ucchan. Ya ahí Ukyo los invita a pasar. Will le explica a la chica, como es que llego a su mundo y peleo contra el Lark.

- "¡¡¡Increíble!!!" - dijo Ukyo con asombro - "¿y sabes por que están aquí?"

- "aun no se que hacen ellos aquí... pero... como siempre hacen los malos no es nada bueno, si es para cobrar venganza contra la humanidad o para conquistar el mundo, algo así..." - Will responde con cierto aburrimiento con la temática de los malos.

- "pero si es así que haremos?" - Akane pregunta con preocupación.

- "pues algo lógico Akane, defender la ciudad y el planeta...aparte de fea, pechos planos, eres tonta" - Ranma responde con molestia a su prometida.

- "¡¡¡¿Ya vas empezar Ranma?!!!" - Un Aura de color Azul emerge de la chica y sus ojos destellan odio y molestia.

- "¡¡Imposible como una chica pueda generar tanta furia!!" - piensa Will al ver por segunda vez a Akane enfurecerse - "en verdad Akane seria la pareja perfecta de Drevass, los dos tienen un Ki muy violento"

- "es-espera A-Akane... yo-yo... no quería decir... eso es-espera... ¡¡¡aarrrgh!!!" - Ranma es sumido al suelo por el golpe del mazo de akane que saco de quien sabe donde.

- "eso es lo que mereces por haberme insultado" - dijo Akane con mucho enojo.

Will observa a Ranma sumido en el piso y analiza las cosas.

- "Uy eso debió doler" - menciona Will con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

- "marimacho, fea, tonta..." - murmura ranma que aun sigue en el suelo.

El tiempo pasa, y los chicos continuan platicando por un largo rato, Akane da un vistazo al reloj de pared que tiene Ukyo en su local y nota que ya son las 11 pm.

- "Ranma ya es tarde... hay que regresar a Casa" - dijo Akane

- "Si es cierto ya es tarde" - Ukyo también observa el reloj.

- "Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos" - Will se levanta y los demás lo imitan. Ukyo los acompaña a la salida y se despiden.

Los chicos parten al Dojo Tendo. Después de unos minutos llegan al Dojo.

- "bien chicos los dejo aquí de nuevo, los veré mañana" - Will se da la vuelta y camina sin rumbo fijo.

- "Will espera" - Akane detiene el andar del chico. Will se da vuelta y mira a la chica - "si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa"

- "No gracias Akane, seria mucha molestia, además... ¿que dirá tu papa?" - responde el muchacho.

- "Papá entenderá si le decimos que hiciste, además, Kasumi le debió poner al tanto de lo ocurrido" - Akane menciona sabiendo que Kasumi vio todo lo ocurrido en el hospital.

- "Will seria bueno que te quedaras, sabemos que no tienes donde dormir y seria bueno que estuvieras aquí para que juntos busquemos a los agresores de Ryoga" - dijo Ranma.

- "si... pero... ok... esta bien ustedes ganan, me quedo... bueno si tu papá acepta Akane" - responde Will.

- "sip, yo sé que lo hará" - sonrío Akane, luego camina hacia la puerta del Dojo Tendo.

Entran y son recibidos por Kasumi.

- "Que bien, ya regresaron chicos, los estábamos esperando" - dijo Kasumi.

- "hermana le platicaste a papá lo que le paso a Ryoga?" - pregunta Akane.

- "mas o menos Akane... pero seria mejor que tu le digieras" - responde la hermana mayor de las Tendo.

Kasumi se da cuenta que Will viene con los chicos y lo saluda. Akane y Ranma entran al comedor antes que Will, notan que toda la familia se encuentra reunida. Todos saludan a los chicos, pero observan al nuevo muchacho entrar al comedor después de ellos.

- "Familia les presento a Will" - dijo Akane.

Will saluda cortésmente a todos, después de unas breves presentaciones por parte de la familia tendo-saotome, Soun pregunta a su hija sobre lo ocurrido del accidente de Ryoga.

- "Akane... Kasumi nos dijo sobre lo qué le paso a Ryoga, nos podrías explicar con mas detalle hija" - dijo Soun Tendo. Akane asiente y les explica todo lo que paso.

Akane explica a los demás integrantes de la familia Tendo-Saotome lo sucedido a ryoga pero omitiendo algunos detalles como la llegada de will a su mundo y el poder de pelea que posee. Después de la explicación.

- "y así fue, gracias a Will que apareció oportunamente para ayudar a Ryoga"- dijo AKane

- "vaya así que tu fuiste quien ayudo a Ryoga" - dijo Genma.

- "así es señor" - afirma el muchacho. Akane se acerca a su padre.

- "es bueno saber que aun hay gente de buen corazón, que esta para socorrer a la gente que necesita ayuda" – dijo Soun.

- "si" – responde Will apenado por las palabras.

En eso Akane mira a su padre, para pedirle un favor.

- "Además, papá quería pedirte un favor" – dijo Akane.

- "si dime hija" - pregunta Soun.

- "lo que pasa que Will no tiene donde pasar las noches en Nerima y quería... bueno si le permites que el se quede a dormir aquí" - dijo Akane, Soun sonrío.

- "si hija, el se puede quedar aquí el tiempo que quiera, gracias a él, Ryoga aun esta con vida y, además, es lo menos que podemos hacer por el" - responde Soun. Los chicos sonríen.

- "bien Will te quedaras aquí, y espero que seamos buenos amigos, además podríamos practicar juntos en el Dojo" - dijo Ranma.

- "si, será divertido pasar unos días aquí" - Will sonríe.

- "Bueno jóvenes, ya deben ir a dormir es tarde" – dijo Soun al ver el reloj que marcaba las 1:30 am.

- "Kasumi, hija podrías mostrar a Will el cuarto de huéspedes por favor" – dijo el señor Tendo.

- "si padre. Will acompáñame para mostrarte el lugar donde dormirás" – dijo Kasumi. Will asiente y se retira de la sala.

- "Vaya... con que ese muchacho apareció oportunamente" – dijo Nabiki, que se encontraba recargada en la mesa y comiendo una galleta – "Ese chico parece ser un peleador" –

- "Nabiki, si piensas que Will fue el que lastimo a Ryoga, estas equivocada, el nos lo dijo, ademas, no lo creo capaz de lastimar a alguien asi por que si" – responde Akane.

- "y si pura casualidad tuvo un encuentro con Ryoga??" – pregunta de nuevo Nabiki.

- "no lo creo, según Will no le gusta pelear... y evita las peleas... no creo que el haya tenido un enfrentamiento con Ryoga" – dijo Ranma que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y tomando un te.

- "bueno, pues sea lo que haya pasado espero que, Ryoga se recupere" – dijo Genma.

- "eso esperamos también" – contesta Akane.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**: bien subo otro capitulo mas, y espero que sea de su agrado. Pronto el otro capitulo

Comentarios, criticas constructivas y demás dejen su review


	3. Un sueño fatalista y un pequeño duelo

**GUERREROS UNIVERSALES**

**Autor: Angel Eterno**

Crossover Personajes Inéditos, Ranma y S. Moon y mas…

Ranma y S. Moon no son míos, son de sus respectivos Autores

**Capitulo 3**: _Un sueño fatalista y un pequeño duelo_.

Mientras tanto con Kasumi

- "Aquí es" – dijo Kasumi que abre la puerta del cuarto.

- "¿?... aquí no hay camas" – Will observa que es un cuarto vació.

- "jejeje... no hay camas aquí... pero si futones" – Kasumi camina hacia el closet del cuarto y mueve la puerta hacia un lado para poder extraer del closet un futon con algunas mantas y una almohada.

Después prepara el futon para Will.

- "er... no te molestes! Yo lo hago!" – dijo Will apenado al no hacer nada y quedar solo parado viendo como la hija mayor de los Tendo prepara el Futon.

- "no es ninguna molestia" – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Will se queda viendo y piensa.

- "que bonita sonrisa... es muy linda y amable..." – continua mirando a Kasumi que sigue preparando el futon.

- "ya esta listo" – la voz Kasumi despierta a Will de sus pensamientos.

- "eh gracias" – dijo Will que hace una pequeña reverencia.

- "no hay de que" – responde ella – "pero antes de dormir te mostrare el cuarto de baño, por si lo llegaras a necesitar" –

- "s-si... te sigo" – contesto Will. Los dos salen del cuarto.

En el pasillo ven a Nabiki caminar rumbo a su cuarto.

- "Kasumi" – dijo Nabiki – "mañana podrias preparar la comida como la de antier?... lo que pasa que me gusto y quería que lo hicieras otra vez" –

- "claro hermana... mañana saldre temprano para conseguir los ingredientes" – dijo Kasumi.

- "Gracias Hermana" – dijo Nabiki. después observa a Will.

- "Bueno Will espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado... a aun que..." – Nabiki callo, al recordar los sucesos cotidianos que ocurre desde que llego Ranma y su padre al Dojo.

- "¿aun que? ¿Que??" – pregunto Will.

- "¡Nada!... ¡¡Nada olvidalo!!... jejeje... Uuu que tengas una buena noche y que descanse" – dijo Nabiki quien que camina rumbo a su cuarto.

- "igualmente señorita Nabiki, que tenga una buena noche" – responde Will.

Nabiki se detiene y da vuelta para ver a Will.

- "y por favor, tan solo dime Nabiki" – dijo ella.

- "si... esta bien Nabiki que tengas dulces sueños" – contesta Will, Nabiki sonríe y entra a su cuarto.

Después de eso Kasumi muestra el cuarto de baño. Luego Will regresa al cuarto de huéspedes, en eso se topa con Akane y Ranma.

- "Will ¿ya esta listo tu cuarto?" – pregunto Akane.

- "ya esta, tu hermana fue muy amable en preparar... el... como... ¿se llama?... asi el futon" – responde Will

- "Espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado" – dijo Ranma.

- "si... aun que no quiero molestar mucho tan solo será unos días y me iré de aquí" – contesta Will.

- "no hay cuidado puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario" – hablo Akane

- "gracias Akane, pero también tengo gente que espera mi regreso... sobre todo mis padres que de seguro deben estar preocupados" – responde Will con un poco de inquietud – "aun que mis amigos se encargaran de decirles donde estoy" –

- "¿tus padres saben sobre tus poderes? – "pregunto Ranma.

- "no al principio no lo sabían... pero después de un tiempo descubrieron mi secreto... aun que no quería que se enteraran, ya que mi condición de guerrero guardián los pone en peligro. Ya que mis enemigos pueden atacarlos... pero mis padres me dijeron que no me preocupara a pesar de eso, siempre estoy al pendiente de ellos y además también al principio tenia un problemilla con mi padre... pero después se soluciono... pero como soy hijo de familia... debo decir donde estoy... y es que salí sin avisar de mi partida Uu... lo mas probable que estén un poco molestos" –

En el Mundo de Will ya es de noche.

- "así es señor Uriel como pasaron las cosas" – dijo Kain aun señor de bigote y cabello negro, estaban siendo acompañado por una mujer, esposa del señor.

- "vaya con que mi hijo se volvió a meter en líos" – responde el señor un poco molesto.

- "hay espero que no pase nada grave" – dijo la madre de Will preocupada por su niño.

- "no se preocupe señora Brenda, Will estará bien" – responde Angela.

- "gracias por decirnos, nos tenia preocupados, ya que cuando lo llame no respondía, hasta que subí a verlo en su cuarto pero descubrí que no estaba, y las ventanas estaban abiertas" – responde la madre del guerrero.

- "hay ese Will..." – murmuro Ángela, ya que conocía la forma de actuar de su viejo amigo de la infancia.

- "¿¿Ya están buscando la forma de tráelo de vuelta??" – pregunto El padre de Will a Kain.

- "Estamos investigando la forma de traerlo de vuelta... el maestro Zengi a hecho contacto visual en el lugar donde se encuentra Will, aun que no podemos comunicarnos con el" – responde Kain – "pero hay una forma de traerlo, y es hacer un túnel dimensional con un hechizo... estoy practicando junto con alex para abrir uno, aun que yo ya llevo un poco mas practica para abrirlo" –

- "bueno Gracias por decirnos todo eso" – responde el padre de Will – "espero que todo salga bien y que mi hijo este de regreso" –

- "confié en el, Will es el guerrero mas poderoso de este mundo y a sabido como salir de los problemas mas difíciles" – dijo Angela – "y conociéndolo ya debió haberse arreglado como pasar los días en ese mundo" –

- "Pues espero que haya llevado la suficiente ropa para cambiarse" – dijo la madre de Will.

- "Jeje Uu si, el ya tiene ropa dentro de su gema mágica, para cualquier ocasión" – responde Angela.

De regreso con el susodicho.

- "bueno creo que seria buena idea tomar un baño antes de dormir" – pensó Will – "mmm... pero necesito ropa" –

Mientras tanto Nabiki sale de su cuarto, para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua, justo en ese momento pasa enfrente del cuarto de Will, cuando de pronto ve un destello de luz, ella se detiene, la curiosidad de la chica hace que se asome por una ranura de la puerta, ya que Will lo dejo entre abierta. Nabiki ve flotar una mochila café, parecida a la de Ryoga pero un poco mas pequeña.

- "mmm... bueno... donde esta... ah!! Aquí esta..." – dijo Will, que saca una bermuda de color gris y una camisa blanca.

Desde afuera Nabiki ve con asombro como después de sacar Will su ropa, la mochila brilla momentáneamente y desaparece. La gema que tiene Will en su manos izquierda brilla por momentos también y después desaparece.

- "esto es asombroso" – dijo Nabiki después ve que Will se levanta para salir del cuarto – "ahí viene mejor me voy" –

Al día siguiente.

Will despierta y observa los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana del cuarto. Y nota que en donde durmió no era su cuarto, ya que no tenía sus mangas ni poster de sus series de anime favoritos ni nada por el estilo.

- "ahora que recuerdo estoy en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Akane, estoy en otro mundo... pase la noche en la casa de los Tendo" - Will reflexiono todo lo que paso el día anterior. No se imagino que por seguir a un grupo soldados sospechosos, terminara en otro lugar que no sea su mundo.

- "será mejor que me levante y me cambie" – penso Will.

El se levanta y arregla el futon después lo acomoda en el closet, luego aparece de nuevo la gema mágica en su mano, para después hacer aparecer su mochila, esculca un poco y extrae de el un pans azul y una camisa blanca con estampado del mundial 2002, luego de eso sale del cuarto y observa el pasillo.

- "vaya me siento raro, cada vez que duermo en otro lugar que no sea mi casa..." - el chico desciende de las escaleras y se dirige al comedor.

Al llegar ahí Will se topa con un panda gigante.

El chico frunce la ceja y observa al panda que esta en el comedor y se pregunta que hace ahí, ya que no recordo haber visto ese panda ayer en la noche cuando llego a la casa de los Tendo, después ve que junto al oso esta el señor Tendo leyendo el periódico.

- "buenos días Señor Tendo" - saluda Will que no pierde de vista al panda.

- "buenos días Will, como amaneciste hoy" - pregunta Soun, que parece no incomodarle que un panda este en el comedor.

- "bien, supongo... señor no sabia que tenia un panda como mascota..." - dijo Will que camina a lado del panda y lo mira de pies a cabeza, después le rasca la oreja en señal de simpatía hacia la mascota de la familia.

- "er... este... eh... el-el no es un panda es el señor Saotome" - Soun expresa nervioso al chico, el señor Tendo se le había olvidado que el chico no sabia nada sobre la maldición de Genma y Ranma.

- "¿Cómo es eso?" - con rostro de confusión pregunta el muchacho.

- "lo que pasa Will es... es que esta maldecido, al igual que yo" - Ranma aparece detrás de Will. El chico dragon se asusta al ver a Ranma detrás él.

- "¿er... maldecido... de que estas hablando willis?... er... digo Ranma" - pregunto Will con duda y algo de miedo.

- "si Ranma, será mejor que hagas eso ya que él va estar aquí por un buen tiempo y debe saber lo que vera muy seguido en esta casa..." - dijo Akane que por arte de magia aparece a lado de Ranma.

- "bien te mostrare y explicare" – dijo Ranma

Will se preocupa, piensa que esta en una casa embrujada y ahora esta prisionero para siempre. Will no dice nada solo observa, él sabe bien que con el tiempo y las peleas que tuvo antes aprendió que si fuera algo malo, el podía salir fácilmente de ese lugar... pero...

Ranma saco una tetera de agua caliente de ningún lugar y moja al panda, en ese momento el panda empezó a sufrir un cambio físico, el pelaje desaparece, su cuerpo se hace un poco mas pequeño hasta llegar a transformase en hombre... o mejor dicho en el padre de Ranma.

- "Imposible..." - es lo que alcanzo decir Will con algo de asombro.

- "je y aun falta mas" - dijo Ranma con una sonrisa nerviosa, el chico de coleta sabe que debe enseñar a Will todo sobre ellos, sus maldiciones y demás cosas, mas aun si se quedara mucho tiempo en el Dojo.

Akane le pasa una cubeta de agua fría a Ranma. El chico de colecta observa un poco a Will y después se vacía el cubo encima. Will queda con los ojos ensanchados al ver que el cuerpo de Ranma cambia. Ve como su cuerpo se encoge un poco y su pecho crece al igual que sus caderas, además, su cabello cambia a color rojo fuego. En pocas palabras... el se transforma...

- "¡¡en... u-una chi-chica... te... convertiste... en u-una chica!!" - dijo Will con algo de nerviosismo y sorpresa.

Ranma sonríe y le explica a Will sobre la maldición que sufrió en Jusenkyo por culpa de su padre.

- "¡oh cielos en que lugar estoy!" - se dijo así mismo.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, ahora él le daría una sorpresa a la familia Tendo, por su parte le explica a la familia Tendo-Saotome sobre su presencia en Nerima, aun que Ranma y Akane saben algo de eso.

- "bueno esa es mi historia, por eso estoy aquí, y solo por seguir a unos soldados" – termino de explicar Will.

- "lo sabia... tu no eres un chico común y corriente" – dijo Nabiki.

- "¿por que lo dices hija?" – pregunta Soun.

- "es que no se han dado cuenta... pero verán que Will esta vestido con un Pans azul y una camisa Blanca con imágenes, y ayer estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, chamarra azul claro sin mangas y una camisa blanca, y también si mal no recuerdo ayer no traía cargando ninguna mochila con ropa" – contesta Nabiki – "además que cuando pasaba por su cuarto en la noche, vi la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta y percibí un brillo intenso... me acerque y vi una mochila grande que flotaba en aire por momentos" –

- "ah!! Eso Uu... lo que vistes salio de mi gema magica, se los mostrare" – responde Will, después lleva su mano izquierda hacia enfrente para que vean todos – "Gema Magica aparece!" –

Un pequeño brillo aparece en la mano izquierda de Will, para luego dejar ver una gema azul, incrustado en su mano.

- "esto es una gema para equipo... sirve para cargar cosas sin necesidad cargar mochilas" – explica Will – "esta gema me fue entregado para cargar equipo para las misiones... pero... la verdad yo a veces lo utilizo para otras cosas U"

- "esta gema puede guardar muchas cosas... como mi espada o mi ropa de batalla" – Will se levanta – "se los mostrare" –

- "Gema Mágica Haz tu trabajo!! Armadura de Combate!!" – dijo Will. Inmediatamente después el cuerpo de Will es cubierto con una luz multicolor, la ropa cambia a una armadura. Después de eso la luz deja de brillar mostrando al chico con la armadura de color azul, en su mano derecha lleva la Espada Armagedon del Omni Dragon del Tiempo, que se le fue entregado antes de la pelea contra Exodus, esta hecha con los huesos del mismo dragón que dio su vida para crear el arma mas poderosa que allá existido.

- "bueno como verán esto es algo para lo que sirve... esta es mi armadura de pelea... y esta es la espada Armagedon" – Will pone la espada en la mesa para que la vean. Ranma toma la espada y nota que es muy liviana como una pluma.

- "esta es mi ultima espada que se me fue entregado... ya que la primera que tuve se rompió en una pelea... por cierto se me olvido decirte Ranma... la espada tiene un hechizo para que nadie la use excepto yo... pero por suerte desactive ese hechizo temporalmente, por que pensé que alguien lo iba a tomar para verla mejor... antes que preguntes que tipo de defensa tiene... te recomendaría que no lo supieras" – dijo Will, entonces levanta su mano izquierda de nuevo – "¡¡Gema magica haz tu Trabajo!! ¡¡Aparece Centro de entretenimiento!!"

Inmediatamente en la mesa aparece un sistema de juegos.

- "y esto es algo que supuestamente no debo utilizarlo... llevar cosas como estas en la gema... Uu" – Will explica, Akane ve el el sistema de juego y después toma una caja de unos de los juegos.

- "¡¿Final Fantasy 7?!" – pregunta Akane.

- "Ese juego lo escuchado... dicen que es bueno" – contesta Nabiki

- "jejeje si viera esto el maestro zengi se enojaría" – pensó Will.

Al dia siguiente en el mundo de Will, el grupo de guerreros estaban reunidos en la cafeteria de la escuela.

- "bueno ya informamos a su padres sobre la situación de Will, además que el padre de Lilith se encargo de la escuela, por lo tanto no tendrá problemas a su regreso... igual que a nosotros" – dijo Alex

- "bueno eso esta bien alex... pero han pasado 2 días sin saber nada sobre Will, el maestro Zengi ya no puede hacer contacto con la otra dimensión, ya que según él, algo interfiere con el espejo" - Menciona Lilith al resto del grupo.

- "Si lo sabemos, y nos preocupa eso, pero también extraño y aparte que me da mala espina esos soldados que vieron Kain y Will se veían muy sospechosos, puede ser muy peligroso que el pelee contra ellos solo..." - Dijo Alex que tomaba un refresco.

- "¡Demonios ustedes se preocupan mucho, Will es un guerrero dragón y no un niño de kinder, ya quítense esa maldita preocupación, el volverá pronto!" - Terry responde molesto por que en lo 3 días que desapareció Will, Lilith no deja de preocuparse por el chico con alas, siempre se la pasa soltando cada momento una lagrima por Will. Terry añade - "además todos saben que Will puede cuidarse bien, el se a enfrentado con enemigos muy fuertes inclusive conmigo y aun sigue vivo el muy hijo de su mal dormir" -

Pero una chica de pelo corto le da un pequeño codazo a la Reencarnación de Shairo Zaratos antiguo enemigo de Will.

- "Terry no digas esas cosas aun que Will sea fuerte nos preocupa que algo malo le pase, mas si Drevass esta de regreso…" - respondió Ángela con disgusto por el comentario de su novio. - "ya que el puede perder el control otra vez, y nadie podrá detenerlo"

- "lo siento amor pero no puedo evitarlo" - se disculpa Terry

- "¡Ahora, con mayor razón hay de que preocuparse, Will esta en otro mundo solo y perdido, además del grupo de soldados desconocidos, que encontraron Kain y Will están en ese lugar, mas aparte de que Drevass esta de regreso... eso puede ser peligroso para los demás mas aun si Will pierde la razón en combate todo será una matanza..." - La voz de Alex se escucha seria.

- "pero todos sabemos que el siempre a podido controlar la situación" - responde terry.

- "Tal vez tengas razón Terry... pero es muy probable que Will necesité ayuda en ese mundo" - dijo Alex, todos guardan silencio.

- "Will ¿en donde estas?..." - murmura en silencio Lilith.

En un lugar Desconocido, vemos caminar por la oscuridad a Will.

- "¿hum que es este lugar? ¿Como es llegue aquí?..."– observa que delante de él hay una luz – "Por lo que veo debo llegar hasta esa luz...espero no estar muerto... no mejor no pienso en eso y avanzo..."

- "ayúdanos por favor... Guardián..." – se escucha una voz, Will se detiene y busca el origen de la voz – "¿¿hola hay alguien aquí??" –

Will no ve nada y continúa su camino.

- "Guerrero Dragon... ayudanos... ayudanos por favor" – se escucha de nuevo la voz.

- "¿eh? ¿¿Quien es??" – Will pregunta pero nadie le responde – "quien anda por ahí... sera... ¿¿¿el grillito cantor???"

- "Guardián Eterno..." – se escucha la voz mas fuerte a medida que avanza will.

– "la voz debe de estar al final de este pasillo" – el chico empieza a correr hacia la luz y cruza el umbral, la luz lo ciega momentáneamente. despues su vision se aclara y nota que esta en una sala blanca muy grande, su forma le hace recordar el día que descubrió que era un Antiguo Guerrero Mágico.

- "este lugar se me hace conocido... vaya también tiene..." - Will nota que en las paredes del cuarto hay espejos.

- "¿eh? Estos espejos son Au-goru... los que me hacen ver el Pasado y el Futuro" – Will toca un espejo, una onda de luz brilla por un momento dejando ver después unas imágenes – "¿¿Que es??.."

Will ve una imagen de una ciudad muy grande, la imagen cambia y presenta a un sujeto flotando en la misma ciudad, su rostro no se alcanza apreciar bien pero ve un símbolo raro en el brazo del individuo... no lo reconoce pero siente algo familiar en el.

- "ese... ese dibujo lo e visto antes pero ¿¿¿¿¿en donde?????" – dijo Will tratando de acordarse.

EL sujeto misterioso levanta su puño derecho hacia enfrente y después abre la mano, unas esferas aparecen y rodean al sujeto, un brillo negro lo cubre momentáneamente, después levanta su otra mano y lo posesiona apuntando la ciudad...

- "¿que intenta hacer?" – se pregunta Will pero no tardo en saber la respuesta cuando el sujeto empieza a lanzar millones de ráfagas de Ki, la ciudad es masacrada en unos cuantos segundos, Will se sorprende al ver eso, pero aun mas cuando el sujeto levanta las manos y crea una esfera de energia mas Grande.

- "¡¡¡¡demonios que esta sucediendo!!!!" – en eso el cuarto se oscurece, dejando a will parado. Una luz alumbra al chico.

- "lo que vistes, es lo que pronto sucederá..." – Will voltea a hacia atrás y ve la silueta de una chica... su rostro no se alcaza ver por la oscuridad del cuarto.

- "¿¿Quien eres??" – cuestiona a la figura que esta frente a él.

- "Guerrero Eterno ayúdanos, por favor no dejes que el mal obtenga el poder absoluto" – implora la voz

- "¿¿quien eres??" – pregunta will de nuevo ya desesperado al no deducir lo que le dicen.

– "Te pido por favor que nos ayudes, tu eres el ser que liberara a los mundo de la destrucción" – posteriormente la silueta se desvanece dejando solo a Will en la tinieblas

En eso otra luz deslumbra a Will, en seguida el chico abre los ojos de nuevo y se da cuenta que esta en una ciudad en ruinas.

- "Santo Cielo" – Will ve un motón de cuerpos humanos tirados en toda la calle, cuerpos mutilados o quemados, Hombres, mujeres y niños.

- "¡¡¡¡¡Oh dios... que paso aquí!!!!!" – Will a medida que avanza se horroriza al ver todo tipo de cuerpos destruido, las calles de la ciudad estaban cubiertas por ríos de sangre, will se asusta, se indigna pero sobre todo se siente incapaz de hacer algo, el cuerpo de un niño que es abrazado por su madre intentando protegerlo ya hace en el suelo calcinados.

Will divisa a lo lejos un grupo de chicas con ropas raras de colores, el avanza hacia ellas pero se detiene al ver que están paradas con su vista hacia el cielo, la curiosidad de Will hace que lleve su mirada hacia donde ven ellas y se asombra de ver una esfera gigantesca de energía flotando en el cielo, después recuerda al sujeto que vio en el espejo.

- "¡¡¡Ese sujeto!!! ¡¡¡El fue quien mato a toda esta gente!!!" – Will intenta hacer brotar sus alas pero no puede, así que intenta dar un salto pero... – "que demonios me pasa no consigo moverme!!" –

El chico se desespera ya que ese sujeto esta por proyectar la esfera de energía a la ciudad

- "debo hacer algo antes que ese sujeto lance esa esfera ó si no acabara por destruir por completo esta ciudad..." - entonces regresa a observar a las muchachas que están paradas con la vista hacia el sujeto que flotando.

- "¿¿¿quienes serán esas chicas??? ¿Y que hacen ahi?" – Will intenta una vez mas caminar pero no puede. Will solo ve las espaldas de las muchachas. Era un grupo de más o menos 7 chicas y un hombre con una armadura medieval de color negro. Estan parados en pose de pelea.

Will nota que también hay dos chicas un poco apartado del grupo, dando un total de 9 mujeres y un varón, will mira bien a las chicas que estan un poco apartadas y ve que una de ellas con traje rojo sostiene entre sus brazos a otra de traje color Azul, el guerrero eterno ve que la chica de azul no se mueve...

- "debe estar muerta..." – eso es lo primero que se le viene en mente.

- "¿Pero que demonios hacen ahí paradas?" – Will ve caminar a una joven de coletas muy raras y se para enfrente del grupo de chicas... su ropa la hacia parecer a una princesa.

- "¿que es lo que hace? – Will ve que la chica se lleva algo a su pecho, algo brillante. Will gira su cabeza hacia un lado para no resultar deslumbrado... inmediatamente de eso retorna su vista a la chica.

Cuando de pronto el sujeto lanza la esfera de energía hacia el centro de la ciudad, provocando después una explosión titánica como una bomba atomica... una tremenda columna de fuego se dirigen hacia ellos.

- "¡¡¡Oh no esa cosa las matara!!!" – pensó Will.

Will intenta moverse con todas sus fuerzas pero no puede. Entonces decide gritar.

- "¡¡¡chicas!!! ¡¡¡Muévanse!!!" – el chico grita pero no le hacen caso.

- "¡¿¡¿que hacen ahí?!?! ¡¡¡Corran!!! ¡¡¡¡Antes que la columna de fuego las mate!!!!" – Grita Will con desesperación – "¡¡¡Acaso pretenden matarse, corran!!!"

Sus gritos son en vano no lo escuchan... hasta que la chica de coletas raras voltea a verlo...

- "Eres el único que puede detener el mal que se avecina busca las pierdas sagradas y sella el poder" – da una leve sonrisa y voltea de nuevo para encarar la columna de fuego.

- "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" – Will grita y ve el fuego engullir a las muchachas, la columna de fuego poco a poco se acerca a will, el chico suelta unas lagrimas al ver que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar... y unos instantes es engullido por el fuego.

El muchacho despierta agitado y sudando.

- "oh cielos que fue eso...?" – se pregunta – "fue una pesadilla??"

Will mira el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

- "las 3:45 AM" – dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que lleva su mano a la frente para quitarse un poco de sudor - "que fue lo que vi… Quienes eran esa chicas??... piedras sagradas?? Que diablos fue eso" –el muchacho piensa en eso – "oh cielos que demonios será eso, que significa" –

Will se levanta del futon.

- "estoy muy tenso por lo de los soldados y el amigo de Ranma, será por eso que tuve ese sueño? La tensión me esta volviendo loco, demonios... donde diablos estarán esos sujetos" – will sale del cuarto – "mejor me daré un baño ya que no podré dormir con tanto sudor" –

Will se concentra en su gema mágica y hace aparecer su mochila de campo, luego saca su toalla y ropa limpia, momento después se va al baño.

Ya un rato will se relaja dentro del agua.

- "que habrá sido eso... esa cosa... eso fue una Visión Desolador de esa ciudad... esa gente... esas chicas..." – will suspira.

- "...pero... quienes eran esas chicas... la de chica de coletas... ella fue la única que supo de mi presencia... " – pensó will – "debo buscar las piedras sagradas... sellar el mal... no entiendo... pero... si todo lo que vi es cierto, entonces es tan solo el comienzo de una gran pelea... oh cielos cuando terminara la malditas peleas sangrientas..." – el chico da un profundo suspiro y se relaja todo lo que puede, después de un rato descansar decide salirse del agua, cuando una figura humana hace acto de presencia en el baño.

- "Will" – dijo la chica que lleva una toalla que cubría un poco su cuerpo.

- "Akane" – los dos chicos de quedan mirando por un momento, inmediatamente después se dan cuenta en la condición en la que están.

- "oh oh!!" – will se mete al agua para ocultar sus partes nobles, mientras akane se tapa el pecho y cierra la puerta, los dos jóvenes se quedan quietos unos minutos tratando de calmarse, sobre todo will ya que sabe muy bien como es el carácter de akane y las consecuencias que le dejara si ella esta molesta. Will sale del agua y se enrolla una toalla en la cintura, sale del baño con preocupación al no saber como reaccionara akane, en el pasillo ve la chica recargada en la pared y con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo tapando lo que se debe de tapar. Will apenado y con algo de miedo se acerca akane.

- "pe-perdona akane no pensé que alguien mas se diera un baño en la madrugada" – dijo will en voz baja con una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonríendo nerviosamente, después junta sus manos y se inca ante akane – "por favor por favor por favor por favor no te enojes conmigo"

- "Oye..." - Akane se sonroja al ver el patético posición que esta will, intenta calmarlo.

- " no... no hagas eso will tu discúlpame a mi, no pensé que estuvieras en el baño" – dijo sonrojada akane, will se levanta inmediatamente.

- "segura que no me golpearas??" – pregunta will, akane sonríe un poco y con rubor en las mejillas al ver que por eso will estaba haciendo todo ese acto.

- "claro que no tonto, la que tuvo la culpa fui yo al no tocar antes para saber si había alguien en el baño" – responde a akane, el chico da suspiro de alivio.

- "uff pensé que saldría volando por líneas Akane Tendo" – dijo Will con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Si... si quieres te mando ahora mismo" – dijo akane con un poco de enojo.

- "no no solo era una broma discúlpame jejeje" – will sonríe nerviosamente

- "Ok por esta te la paso, pero para la otra si te mando a dar una vuelta al mundo" – responde akane, los dos chicos rien un poco, después se relajan.

- "vaya no pensé que alguien tomara baños nocturnos" – menciona akane.

- "jejeje yo no soy aficionado a eso estaba muy tenso por los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente" – explica el chico – "y tu eres aficionada?" –

- "no will... también hago eso cuando estoy tensa" - declara Akane

- "Oh vaya ah de ser por lo de tu amigo cierto?" – pregunta Will

- "si ya que aun no puedo creer que alguien allá lastimado a Ryoga tanto como para dejarlo en coma" – dijo Akane con la voz algo apagada.

- "no te preocupes Akane se que pronto el abrirá los ojos otras vez" – Will trata de dar ánimos Akane.

- "si..." – responde Akane

- "pero bueno al menos esta vivo eso es lo que cuenta, además que con los cuidados del doctor tofu, ten por seguro que se recuperara muy pronto" – dijo Will, en eso se da cuenta en el estado que esta akane – "supongo que entraras al baño a ducharte cierto?" –

- "er?.. este si" – dijo Akane ya que solo estaba en toalla.

los chicos quedan en silencio un rato.

- "bueno te dejo akane" – Will camina a lado de la chica para ir a su cuarto.

- "Will tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte" – dijo Akane. Will se detiene y da vuelta para ver a la chica.

- "si dime?" – pregunta Will

- "por que en la pelea contra Lark me dijiste humana ,y tu carácter se volvió frió" –

- "oh vaya... er.. este... como te puedo decir... lo que sucede... es que... perdí el conocimiento y entre en Trance... o como dicen algunos tuve una ceguera de batalla..." –

- "como es eso?" - pregunta de nuevo akane.

- "lo que pasa... es cuando yo pierdo el conocimiento en una pelea mi espíritu combativo no deja de pelear aun estando noqueado... cuando eso ocurre entro en trance y sigo peleando inconscientemente, mi carácter cambia, la ceguera de batalla es muy poderosa ya que el individuo no dejara de pelear hasta haber acabado con su enemigo no importa el método que utilice siempre lograra destruir su oponente" – explica will - "Pero el problema es que al estar así también desconoce a sus amigos trata a todos por igual, eso pasa cuando tratan de interferir en su pelea... eso me a pasado antes... pero de modo diferente... en este caso solo viste mi estado un poco frio... ya que tengo otro donde simplemente te hubiera desconocido por completo..." – dijo will en voz baja

- "como que otro??" – pregunta akane de nuevo pero con algo de preocupación en su voz.

- "bueno veras es... que yo... este... akane... mira akane solo te diré algo cuando entre a ese estado y mi rostro tenga unas marcas mantente lejos de mi, al igual que tus amigos ya que si estan cerca de mi puede salir lastimados... por favor prométeme que harán eso pase lo que pase aléjense de mi" – dijo will mirando seriamente akane.

- "esta bien Will... pero... por que tanto asi?" – pregunta akane preocupada

- "akane es algo que no quiero contar... mucho menos recordar... pero me imagino que no descansaras sin saber por que... lo que te puedo decir es... que por culpa de ese estado lastime a alguien..." – dijo en voz baja el guerrero dragon.

- "oh.. entiendo" – dijo akane

- "no te preocupes... por eso te pido que cuando este en ese estado aléjate de mi" – will camina a un lado de ella rumbo a su cuarto

- "esta bien will..." – akane ve a will alejarse de ella, pero después se detiene voltea a verla y sonríe.

- "que pases buenas noches akane" – dijo will.

- "igua-igualmente Will" – akane ve al chico desaparecer del pasillo – "Will..."

Al día siguiente en Nerima.

Will se encuentra practicando un poco en el Dojo y preguntándose sobre sus enemigos.

- "ya llevo dos días aquí sin saber nada de los sujetos que vi... maldición por que demonios perdí el conocimiento en combate contra Lark... si no hubiera entrado en trance ya hubiera sacado información al lagarto... maldición" - Dijo Will mientras tira un golpe al aire.

- "pero... Tal vez ese chico... Ryoga... me pueda dar una pista, puede que el se haya enfrentado con algún compañero de Lark, eso si es que mi idea es correcta el podría decirme donde están esos individuos..." - Will se queda inmóvil en el centro del Dojo. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra, una pequeña corriente de aire se forma alrededor de él, un aura azul surge, cubriéndolo por completo, pero sin darse cuenta dos sombras entran a al dojo.

- "¿Will que haces?" - Ranma saca de concentración al muchacho. Will ve a Ranma que esta parado en la puerta del Dojo junto con Akane.

- "¡a son ustedes!" - Will camina hacia ellos, Akane lanza una toalla a Will para que se seque el sudor.

- "estoy practicando un poco" - responde Will mientras se seca el sudor de la frente y separa enfrente a los muchachos.

- "Vaya eso es bueno" - dijo Ranma - "will por que no tenemos un encuentro, asi podríamos 'Practicar' juntos" –

- "mmm... no se... no creo que deberiamos" – dijo will quien mira akane – "ademas no creo que akane le guste la idea, ya que se ve un poco preocupada"

- "que dices?" – Akane se sorprende que Will se haya dado cuenta de su preocupación por el chico de la coleta, piensa – "como es que se dio cuenta?"

Akane trata de ocultar su preocupación, mas un al ser descubierta por Will... aun que no quiera admitirla, ella se asusta con la idea de que Ranma rete a Will en un combate, y pase las cosas que le contó a ella una noche antes; pero como es de saber Ranma siempre buscara la forma de tener un encuentro con alguien que sea mas fuerte que el.

- "hum? Akane... preocupada de que?" – pregunto Ranma curioso – "por que debería estar preocupada la marimacha?.. estan solo una Practica"

Akane brilla intensamente y entra en modalidad 'matar a Ranma' , pero después se calma al ver a will caminar hacia el centro del dojo posicionándose frente el chico de coleta.

- "uff… ok ok esta bien Ranma luchemos" – Will se para frente a Ranma.

- "bien esta sera una "Practica"" - Dijo Ranma, mientras toma una pose de pelea.

- "bien" - Will toma también una pose de pelea.

- "chicos por favor no se vayan a lastimar mucho" - dijo Akane sabiendo que lo que digiera no iba a detener a Ranma.

- "no te preocupes Akane solo será una pequeña practica" - responde Will

- "pero aun que sea una practica... pelea con todo Will" – reto Ranma

- "claro, lo mismo va para ti Ranma" – responde will con una sonrisa

- "voy aprobar que tan fuerte es el" - piensa Ranma - "en la pelea de Lark no pude ver mucho por estar inconsciente, pero lo que me dijo Akane ayer, Will utilizo técnicas muy sorprendentes en la pelea contra ese lagarto y quiero comprobarlo"

- "¿estas listo?" - pregunto Will al ver a Ranma pensativo.

- "Si" - responde Ranma saliendo de su estupor.

- "¡¡ahora!!" - dijo Will.

Los dos no se mueven, akane le sale una gota de agua detrás de la cabeza. pero se da cuenta que los dos chicos se están observando.

- "¡¿no piensa atacar?!..." - pensó Ranma – "bueno atacare yo primero" - y con un movimiento rápido aparece delante de Will. El guerrero se asombra al ver la velocidad del muchacho, Ranma aprovecha el asombro, lanza una pata al estomago golpeando a Will y lanzandolo al otro lado del dojo, en el aire will se incorpora y cae al suelo de pie.

- "vaya no pensé que fueras muy rápido" - Will sonríe y en menos de un segundo desaparece de la vista de Ranma.

- "eh?" - El chico de colecta también se asombra por la rapidez del muchacho voltea a todos lados en busca de su oponente.

- "¿donde estas?" - pregunto Ranma y como respuesta siente que le tocan el hombro derecho. Ranma voltea y es recibido por un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo perder el equilibrio por momentos, ranma se recupera y mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro – "esta pelea no será facil" -

Mientras tanto akane se asombra al ver el contraataque de will.

- "no vi cuando Will apareció atrás de Ranma" – pensó Akane asombrada al ver la velocidad del guerrero eterno y al igual que ranma pensó lo mismo – "esta pelea no será nada fácil" -

Ranma da un salto y tira una patada en la cara del chico, Ranma ve que el muchacho retrocede un poco, después se recupera y contrataca con una serie de movimientos de golpes y patadas (al mas puro estilo tigre y el dragon) Ranma detiene los golpes, pero uno de ellos da en su estomago sacándole el aire, el chico de coleta retrocede un poco y respira hondamente, Ranma se incorpora lentamente, Will esta parado en esperando a ranma a que se reponga del golpe.

- "esto se pone interesante" – dijo Ranma mientras toma otra vez su pose de pelea

- "hum!... perdona si el golpe fue muy duro" – dijo Will.

- "nah apenas lo senti" – Dijo ranma con una sonrisa.

- "ok si tu lo dices" – will da un suspiro.

- "no te preocupes ataca con todo" –

- "bien pues aquí voy!" – will da unos paso hacia atrás y toma impulso – "Aero kick shoot!!!"

- "que rayos?!" – Ranma se sorprende.

Will da un salto directo al muchacho de coleta y tira una patada con la pierna derecha después con la otra pierna. Ranma esquiva por fracciones de segundos el ataque de will, a pesar de que estan en medio del cuarto, los golpes de las patadas dañan una parte de la pared del Dojo. Ranma al ver lo que hizo el guerrero piensa que es hora de probar las técnicas que tiene bajo la manga.

- "¡¡¡KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!!!" - Ranma suelta una lluvia de golpes que embisten a Will.

- "¡¡increíble!!" - dijo Will quien retrocede por los golpes, para después caer sin remedio al suelo. El chico se levanta con un poco de dificultad.

- "vaya nunca pensé que fueras hacer eso" - menciona Will que se limpia la sangre de la boca, sonrie un poco.

- "y aun no haz visto nada" - responde Ranma parado casi cerca de el.

- "je je je lo mismo digo yo" - Will se levanta y toma su pose de combate - "veamos si puedes evadir esto"

Al decir eso Will mueve las manos en movimientos extraños para Ranma.

- "que pretende hacer?" – pregunto ranma preparándose para cualquier cosa que will hiciera.

- "La danza de los mil puños!!" - Will utiliza la misma técnica de la espada pero ahora con los puños desnudos.

- "¡¡¡es parecido a mi Kachu Tenshin Amaguri-Ken pero mas veloz y mas golpes!!!" - Ranma se cubre con sus brazos y recibe de lleno los golpes, después es mandado a volar por los aires.

- "Ranma!!!" – grita akane.

Akane ve a Ranma chocar de espaldas contra la pared del Dojo; su cuerpo se desliza hasta tocar el frió suelo de madera que esta construido, Ranma se incorpora lentamente, en eso un hilillo de sangre surca por las comisuras de su labio inferior.

- "que tal Ranma, esta técnica lo utilizo con mi espada, pero al ver como usabas tu técnica, se me ocurrió intentar algo así" - dijo Will quien mira fijamente a Ranma, con una mirada sincera y sin odio alguno, y por que odiarlo? Si es solo una practica... Ranma sonrie un poco al ver que will no intenta lucirse ni nada por el estilo simplemente esta haciendo lo que pidió.

- "Pelea con todo" – murmura Ranma quien esta de pie de nuevo.

- "supongo que no esta... nada mal" - responde Ranma y se limpia la boca, seguido jala un poco sus pantalones hacia arriaba y eleva su guardia - "pero creo que le faltaba mas fuerza en la técnica"

- "lo se, ya que esa técnica no utiliza mucha fuerza si no velocidad, con mi espada funciona a la perfección ya que produce muchas cortadas" - declaro Will.

- "jejeje pues espero que no lo utilices" - sonrió Ranma.

- "¡¡nah!! eso seria muy ventajoso" - Will también sonríe.

- "bien continuemos" - Ranma se mueve rápidamente hacia Will. El chico de colecta tira un golpe, pero es esquivado por el guerrero, después Ranma se agacha y tira una patada a las piernas, pero Will lo esquiva de un salto hacia atrás. Después de eso, el guerrero da un salto hacia Ranma y lanza una patada que se incrusta en el suelo.

- "hey esta practica esta tornando mas fuerte..." - piensa Akane con preocupación – "Hasta que nivel de pelea quieren llegar?" -

Ranma gira completamente y golpea de una patada la espalda de Will. El guerrero dragon se tambalea un poco pero después se recupera, para luego lanzar un puñetazo al hombro de Ranma, los muchachos quedan quietos un momento. el chico de colecta se duele un poco pero sonríe al ver que cada momento se pone mejor la pelea, Will hace una barrida a Ranma que aprisiona sus piernas y lo tira al suelo, Ranma se safa con mucha dificulta y realiza otra vez el Kachun Tenshin Amaguri-ken, Will detiene casi todos los golpes de Ranma, pero los otros le han dejado a dolorido algunas partes de su cuerpo.

- "bien veamos que puedes hacer con esta técnica" - dijo Will que lleva su mano derecha hacia atrás - "Recibe esto... ¡¡¡Energy Cannon!!!" -

Will lleva su mano derecha hacia el frente y su mano izquierda toma por la muñeca, una esfera de energía sale impulsado como una bala de cañón hacia Ranma.

- "¡¡que!!" - Ranma esquiva por poco la ráfaga de ki.

La esfera se estrella contra la pared provocando una tremenda explosión , que se hace escuchar por todo el vecindario. Y claro al suceder eso todos los habitantes del dojo tendo sale a ver que es lo que sucede en su casa, todos quedan sorprendidos al ver un gran hueco en la pared del dojo.

Ranma se levanta de entre los escombros.

- "cof.. cof... que demonios" - Ranma tose un poco y se limpia el polvo de su ropa después mira hacia el frente en busca de Will, pero no lo ve.

- "estoy aquí arriba" - grito Will y lanza una patada dirigido al rostro de Ranma.

El chico de coleta lo esquiva y sale del Dojo hacia el jardín donde esta el estanque del pez. Ahí Ranma aprovechara el espacio que tiene. Will lo sigue.

- "oh dios que ocurrió aquí?!" – pregunta la hija mayor de soun, Kasumi Tendo

- "tu que crees... ranma debió haber retado a will a un duelo" – dijo nabiki quien mira a los susodichos pelear enfrente del estanque del pez dorado.

La familia observa la pelea, Soun se acerca Akane.

- "¿hija que sucede, por que estan peleando?" - pregunto Soun con rostro de preocupación.

- "nada padre... a Ranma se le ocurrió tener una "practica" con Will... pero... como van las cosas parece como si fuera un encuentro" - responde Akane tambien preocupada pero sin perder ningun detalle de la pelea.

El padre de ranma se acerca a la chica.

- "por lo que veo Ranma le a tomado mucho tiempo vencerlo" - menciona Genma, quien dirige su mirada al techo de la casa, ya que los dos muchachos ahora estan combatiendo en el tejado.

- "si, Will a mostrado tener un nivel de pelea parecida la de Ranma pero..." - responde Akane luego piensa - "En la pelea contra Lark, Will era mas fuerte y mostró muchas técnicas muy sorprendentes..."

- "Reverse attack" – grito will, quien tira una patada en reversa hacia el rostro de ranma, pero es detenido por un manotazo por parte del muchacho de coleta, después tira un gancho directo al hígado pero es esquivado por ranma de nueva cuenta, will continua con otra secuencia de golpes que son contraatacados con otros similares por parte de ranma, hasta terminar con los pies izquierdo y derecho de cada uno en alto. Ranma y Will se miran fijamente después los dan un salto hacia abajo quedando de nuevo cerca del estanque de pez.

Will por su parte sonríe un poco y su mirada se pone mas seria. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelve a atacar a ranma pero esta vez en sus puños imprime mas fuerza, Ranma es obligado a retroceder por la tremenda embestida de puñetazos. Ranma da un salto hacia atrás evadiendo los golpes, los dos se toman un momento de descanso ranma y respira un poco agitado, will aun no muestra señales de agitación, poniendo nervioso a Ranma ya que todo lo que a pasado aun no se cansa y el esta a próximas de estar agotado asi que piensa en algo para terminar la pelea y ser el ganador.

- "bien ahora me toca a mi darte una entrega especial" - Ranma junta sus manos hacia delante y una esfera de color amarillo emergen de las yemas de los dedos

- "que!! Ranma no lo hagas aquí, vas a destruir la casa!!" - grita el señor Tendo al ver lo que el chico pretende hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- "¡¡¡Mouko Takabisha!!!" - Grito Ranma, y una tremenda ráfaga de energía engulle a Will. Otra explosión se hace escuchar por toda el vecindario.

- "jejeje creo que vencí" - dijo Ranma al ver el humo que provoco, pero para su sorpresa ve una figura de pie.

El humo se dispersa por completo y se ve a Will con los brazos cruzados hacia el frente, en los brazos del chico una serie de trazos en sus brazos con una tenue iluminación azul, su forma peculiar asemejaba escamas de lagarto, Ranma froto bien los ojos y vuelve a mirar, pero las líneas habían desaparecido, Ranma pestañea un par de veces y no entiende lo que acaba de pasar.

- "como!! Como es posible soporto mi ataque ni siquiera lo moví un poco!" – pensó ranma asombrado, además no era el único toda la familia también quedaron asombrados al ver a will sin ningún rasguño.

- "hasta que por fin Ranma encontró alguien que le de pelea" – dijo nabiki con los brazos cruzados

- "oh dios creo que debo buscar un botiquín para sus heridas" – dijo Kasumi quien lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla (encantadora visión no?)

- "hey Ranma es una técnica muy buena pero no fue capaz de dañarme" – Dijo Will con una sonrisa.

- "Eso no es justo, una luz azul cubría tu cuerpo" - reclama Ranma.

- "Ah!! Eso es mi piel de dragón... creo que se activo inconcientemente ;;" – dijo will

- "¿piel de dragon? °°;;" – pregunto ranma

- "Si... es una historia un poco larga... después te lo contare... además, ranma recuerda que pediste que diera todo en esta peleas pues eso estoy haciendo!" - Will junta sus manos que apuntan al suelo, y una onda de energía empieza a generarse, el chico es cubierto por rayos eléctricos, enfrente de sus manos aparece una esfera blanca de electricidad.

- "que piensa hacer" - se pregunta Akane, al ver a Will en medio de una cantidad impresionante de energía

**Notas del Autor**: otro capitulo mas que subo, por lo que ven las cosas se complican al protagonista, sueños extraños, sucesos aun mas extraños en el Dojo Tendo, peleas, aclaraciones y desastres aparecerán en la historia.

Y un saludo para Saiyan X, ya que se tomo la molestia de leer este desastre P, sobre tu comentario, me gustaría que me dieras a conocer lo que me pase por alto, para poder corregirlo en el futuro, sobre una historia antes de este lo hay, pero solo en mi cabeza P si todo marcha bien escribiré la historia lo mas pronto posible.

Para Ryoga Skywalker alias Dr. Ryoga House y Zidane…. Mondrigos póngase a trabajar!!! Que no me voy a pasar la vida manteniéndolos jajajaja XD

(Angel saca una libretita de quien sabe donde y en la portada se alcanza ver un nombre que dice "historial del día")

**Angel**: Saludar a Saiyan X… listo, molestar a esos dos zánganos… listo

_Bueno comentarios, saludos, criticas constructivas y demás dejen un Review_


	4. Escuela? Una reseña del pasado de Will

**GUERREROS UNIVERSALES**

_**AUTOR: ANGEL ETERNO**_

_Crossover: Personajes inéditos, Ranma, Sailor Moon…. Y mas…_

Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores

* * *

**Capitulo 4**: _Escuela?... una reseña del pasado de Will_

- "increíble esta acumulando mucha energía" - dijo Genma sin notar la cara de preocupación de su inseparable amigo; el rostro de soun muestra pánico al ver que su casa esta apunto de ser destruida por un par de escuincles que solo pelean para medir su fuerza.

- "no creo que puedas detener esto Ranma" - declaro Will

- "¿así?" - pregunta Ranma con sarcasmo

- "¡¡pues para saberlo recibe esto... Lightning auch!!" -

- "¿¿¿¿ Lightning auch ???? OoUuuu" - todos dijeron al mismo tiempo con los ojos pequeños y una gota de agua en la cabeza, nadie comprendía por que dijo eso... hasta que se centraron sus miradas en la cabeza de will, y ahí estaba, un ser bajito, calvo con un poco de pelo blanco, con un dogi color purpura, en su espalda llevaba un morral llena de ropa intima robada, todos sabían quien era, era ni nada mas ni nada menos que:

- "maestro happosai" - dijeron al unísono Ranma, Genma, Soun y Akane.

- "jijijijiji que buen botín conseguí el día de hoy" - dijo el pequeño hombre que estaba en la cabeza de Will.

- "disculpe, podría bajar de mi cabeza por favor" - dijo Will con suma molestia.

- "eh... que pacho, quien dijo echo??" - pregunta Happosai quien mira a todos lados hasta después llevar su mirada abajo y se da cuenta que esta encima de la cabeza de un muchacho.

- "¿y tu quien eres?" - pregunta el maestro.

- "eso mismo yo le iba a decir, pero antes podría bajar de mi cabeza por favor" - ordena will un poco molesto.

- "maestro Happosai usted de nuevo, molestando y robando ropa intima" - dijo con enojo el chico de coleta.

- "¿¿ropa intima?? Acaso es el mendigo viejo degenerado que vi cuando llegue aquí por primera vez?" - pensó Will, recordando al anciano que era correteado por ranma el día que llego a nerima.

- "maestro usted siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo" - recrimina Ranma al viejo maestro.

- "Ranma no te enojes conmigo, y yo que te traje un bonito obsequio" – dijo el maestro mientras mete una mano en la bolsa de ropa intima, después saca un sostén rosa con encajes muy bonitos – "mira este sostén que encontré para ti" -

- "yo no quiero esas cochinadas" – dijo ranma, su rostro estaba rojo de furia y vergüenza al saber que era para su parte femenina

- "bueno si no quieres ponértelo... se lo daré a mi dulce y adorada Akane" - el maestro da un salto hacia la hija menor de Soun, pero Ranma se interpone entre Akane y el viejo maestro.

- "deje de estar fregando" - Ranma lanza una patada al maestro y este lo esquiva.

- "huí Ranma nunca podrás detenerme con esa velocidad" - el maestro se burla e intenta de nuevo abrazar Akane.

- "Akane mi amor!!" – Happosai se avienta de nuevo hacia akane, en eso una sombra se interpone enfrente del maestro.

- "tu quien eres muchacho" - pregunta el maestro

- "mi nombre es Will" – dijo will con una mirada seria.

- "Will? No recuerdo ese nombre... además nunca te había visto" – dijo el anciano preparándose a intentar su cometido.

- "pues ahora deseara no haberme conocido" - Will lanza una patada al maestro pero de nueva cuenta lo esquiva.

- "ji ji ji... no creas que con eso me detendrás" - ríe el maestro al ver que el chico fallo.

- "yeah, eso es lo usted cree" - Will se da vuelta y camina hacia donde esta Ranma - "Ranma todo tuyo"

El chico de coleta no entiende las palabras de Will.

- "Akane pruébate este lindo sostén" – maestro aprovecha la oportunidad e intenta saltar de nuevo pero un dolor en la pierna izquierda le impide cometer su perversidad.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el maestro se inca y lleva sus manos a su rodilla izquierda.

- "imposible alcanzo a lastimar la pierna del maestro" - dijo con asombro Ranma y después piensa - "Will es muy rápido no pude ver cuando lo hirió"

- "no puedo mover la pierna" - el maestro se queja pero de pronto sus 5 sentidos se ponen al tiro al dirigir su mirada a Ranma - "Ranma verdad que tu no serias capaz de golpear aun dulce y pobre viejecito lastimado de su pierna" - el maestro pone los ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

- "aja... si como no maestro" - Ranma patea al maestro como balón de fútbol americano mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

- "me las van a pagar" - eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho del maestro Happosai antes desaparecer como un punto luminoso en el cielo, Ranma se da vuelta y mira a Will.

- "gracias Will por detener al maestro" – dijo Ranma al igual que Akane también agradece a Will.

- "De nada, pero no estuvo nada mal esa patada, hey alguna vez jugaste en la selección nacional de México?" – dijo will – "por que la forma de mandarlo a volar me recuerda cuando los jugadores fallan los penaltis hehehe "

- "eh? Oo" – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- "jejeje nada nada, olvídelo jejeje ;;" – Will sonríe, Ranma queda pensativo pero no le toma mucha importancia y sonríe también, Akane se acerca a los muchachos.

- "pero bueno, creo que la "practica" termina por hoy cierto chicos?" - Akane mira a los susodichos

- "que piensas Ranma un empate?" - pregunta Will.

- "pues… yo... a mi no me gusta perder" - responde Ranma

- "jajaja menos a mi pero no seria bueno decir quien gano con la decisión de los jueces" - Will señala Akane y los demás que no sabían que decir después de ver el encuentro.

- "pues ya que se le puede hacer" - dijo Ranma con resinación

- "si será para la otra Ranma, y esta vez si te ganare" -

- "eso si es que me dejo" - Ranma responde con una sonrisa.

Después de eso todos entran a desayunar.

Pero en un lugar no muy lejos donde esta el Dojo Tendo una figura femenina observo todo el encuentro.

- "Vaya eres rápido y muy bueno para pelear Dragon Eterno, pero tu vida a de terminar muy pronto con lo que tengo preparado" – una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y después desaparece

En las montañas fuera de Nerima.

Razut y Lance están en el salón de estrategias, donde platican sobre el procedimiento a seguir para dominar el mundo. En el cuarto hay un mapa muy grande donde indica la localización de su cuartel y la de la ciudad de Nerima.

- "Bien solo falta unos días para que empecemos con la invasión" - menciono Razut que observa las líneas trazadas en el mapa donde indica los puntos que atacaran.

- "si señor, las tropas shadows, Kulkans y Trehigar, estarán listas en unos días" - informa Lance, Razut lo observa y recuerda un suceso anterior.

- "Lance supe que tuvieron un problema hace tres días con un muchacho de este mundo" – dijo Razut que camina hacia la ventana de la fortaleza.

- "si señor, pero no hubo problema con el" - responde Lance con cierto tono de orgullo.

- "¿que hiciste con él¿Lo eliminaste??" - pregunta Razut que sonríe un poco y observa el horizonte.

- "no señor, lo deje seguir con vida" - responde Lance. Razut frunce el cejo y voltea a verlo.

- "¿por que lo hiciste?" - con voz algo molesta recrimina a Lance - "por que lo dejaste vivo, acaso no sabes que todo aquel intruso que sepa de este lugar debe ser eliminado" -

- "si lo se señor, se que debí hacer eso, pero descubrí que ese chico tiene un vinculo con aquellos jóvenes que el guerrero eterno conoció en la pelea de Lark" - menciona Lance sin sentir temor del comandante Razut.

- "Además ese chico llamado Will ayudo al intruso y lo llevo a un consultorio para que lo atendieran" - explicó Lance

- "¿Cómo es posible que dejaras ir vivo ahora el pondrá en alerta al estúpido chiquillo que siguió a las tropas?" - exclama Razut - "¡¡eres un estúpido!!"

- "comandante acaso olvida que tengo un don especial" - en el los labios de Lance se dibuja una sonrisa. Razut observa a lance y deja su rostro de furia para mostrar una de una sonrisa malévola...

- "jejejejeje... cierto Lance jajaja... como pude olvidar eso jajajaja... ese guerrero de pacotilla no sabrá quien lo golpeo" - su risa inunda los pasillos de la fortaleza.

- "Familia a Desayunar" - Kasumi anuncia la hora del desayuno

Lunes por la mañana en Nerima, y inicio de semana, y como es de saber, muchos van a trabajar e ir a la escuela... pero para los chicos del Dojo Tendo la Escuela es algo mas que eso... es donde practican sus artes marciales.

- "Buenos días Kasumi"- saluda Ranma que baja de las escaleras.

- "Buenos días Ranma" - Contesta Kasumi con una bella sonrisa.

- "Kasumi haz visto a Akane?" - pregunta Ranma

- "Salió a Correr, con el joven Will" - Responde Kasumi, que se dirige a la cocina.

Ranma se queda parado en las escaleras y piensa.

- ¿Salieron a correr? - Ranma sabia que Will acostumbra debes en cuando trotar un poco en la mañana, pero por alguna razón le daba un poco de celos que Akane estuviera con Will, aun que el sabe que el guerrero eterno tiene a una persona que lo espera en su mundo, pero aun así no le gusta la idea que estuviera casi todo el día juntos, sentía Celos pero claro no lo admitirá por nada en el mundo...

En alguna parte de la ciudad, los dos jóvenes trotan por las calles se mi desiertas de Nerima.

- "Will, hay algo que tengo que decirte" - Akane disminuye un poco su velocidad

- "¿si?" - Will también disminuye su velocidad

- "Pues veras mi padre se le ocurrió la gran idea de inscribirte a mi escuela" - Menciono Akane quien espera la respuesta del muchacho.

- "¿oh?... y ¿por que lo hizo?" - Pregunto Will con algo de asombro.

- "Se nota que no sabes mucho sobre nuestra cultura referente a la educación de aquí de Japón" - responde Akane.

- "si la conozco... pero ¿es obligatorio ir a la escuela? - cuestiono Will temiendo que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

- "Si" - respondió Akane desilusionando al guerrero Dragón.

- "¡OH cielos!" - dijo Will con resignación al saber que si era obligatorio - "yo que pensé que aquí no tendría necesidad de ir a la escuela, no es lo mismo que en México" - menciona Will con una cara de una desilusión mortal.

- "¿mmm... por que lo dices¿Acaso no asisten a la escuela?" - ahora pregunta Akane con curiosidad.

- "si" - afirma Will

- "¿entonces de que te quejas?" - dijo Akane.

- "lo que sucede que debo seguir investigando, y estar en el salón sentado sin hacer nada es lo que mas me tensiona" – dijo Will pero momento después sonríe con malicia - "pero al menos, que me vuele las clases para investigar"

- "¿eh¡eso no es bueno! – dijo Akane

- "Lo se… pero bueno no es la primera vez que lo hago cuando tengo situaciones así" – declaro will

-"además aquí en Japón tienen una historia, y una forma de estudio muy diferente en mexico, y para se sinceros estudiarla no me haría mas sabio y aparte solo seria unos días " – declara Will con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando que Akane creerá que es un vago, además como el había dicho no es la primera vez que lo hace, dejar de asistir en una escuela japonesa no es nada que no fuera hacer después en su país.

- "mmm... ¿pero acaso no los descubre algún policía que se han volado las clases?" - pregunta de nueva vez.

- "Pues te diré que si lo hay, pero no te dicen nada, uno puede andar por la calle sin que alguna autoridad te diga algo al respecto, pero bueno hay que cuidarse un poco de ciertas personas..." - responde Will con una sonrisa nerviosa

- "¿y de quien te debes cuidar?" -

- "De algún familiar o alguna persona que te conozca jejejeje" - dijo Will que voltea hacia la salida del sol

- "¡¡Vaya!!... quien como tu... jejeje"" - Sonríe Akane, y que aumenta su velocidad - "pero... bien ahora, debemos llegar rápido a casa para cambiarnos ir a la escuela" -

Will afirma con la cabeza y aumenta su velocidad, aun que muy a su pesar no le agrade la idea de ir a la escuela.

Ya en el Dojo Tendo.

- "¡¡ya llegamos, Familia!!" - Anuncia Akane

- "Buenos días Akane, Will" - saluda Nabiki que baja de las escaleras, ya vestida con su uniforme de la escuela.

- "Buenos días Nabiki" - saluda Will cortésmente

- "buenos días hermana" - Dijo Akane

- "¿Nabiki sabes donde esta Ranma?"- pregunta Akane

- "Esta desayunando" - responde Nabiki, que estaba a ajustándose sus zapatos escolares y lista para irse.

- "¿Acaso no vas a desayunar Nabiki?" -- dijo Akane con curiosidad.

- "no, hoy no, ya que tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de llegar a la escuela" - Nabiki desliza la puerta de la casa.

- "Nos vemos" - se despide Nabiki y sale de la casa

- "¡¡no vemos!!" - responde los dos chicos

- "mmm... Que raro que se vaya temprano sin desayunar" - pensó Akane después no le toma mucha importancia, así que dirige su atención a Will - "Bien, ahora... quien de los dos se ducha primero?"

Will observa Akane y sonríe.

- "Primero las damas" - dijo cortésmente Will.

- "¡Gracias!" - Responde Akane con leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Will sonríe nuevamente y observa Akane subir las escaleras, después camina al comedor donde se encuentra los demás. Will observa que toda la familia exceptuando a Akane y Nabiki, estaba desayunando.

- "Hola muchacho siéntate a desayunar" - Dijo Soun Tendo.

- "Gracias" - Will se sienta a lado de Kasumi y del Señor Genma.

Kasumi le sirve su porción de alimentos a Will. Pero antes de iniciar su desayuno Will le da las gracias a Soun por inscribirlo a la escuela.

- "no es nada muchacho, es lo poco que podemos hacer por auxiliar a Ryoga cuando necesitaba ayuda" - dice Soun con su característica sonrisa

- _"Aun que la verdad no quería ir..."_ - pensó Will con una desilusión que disimulaba con un rostro de felicidad.

- "no fue nada" - responde Will.

- "Además, se nota que eres un chico estudioso" - menciona Soun.

- _"ni que lo diga"_ - pensó, Will recuerda los estudios de regularización que tenia con Ángela, Will sufría horas de estudio en su casa sin descanso para estar al nivel donde estaba los demás compañeros de escuela donde asiste, pero todo eso no hubiera pasado si no fuera por culpa de las peleas.

_**Flash back**_

- "ah!! Ya Angela… no podemos descansar un poco?" – pregunto un fastidiado Will. El chico estaba sentado, su mentón se apoyaba en la mesa, y observaba a su amiga escribir sobre el cuaderno sin detenerse.

- "no will, no podemos sabes muy bien, que después de la pelea contra Exodus, haz salido muy bajo con tus calificaciones, si continuas así, tronaras este semestre" – revela Angela

- "chales… eso no importa, total para eso existen los exámenes extraordinarios... acaso no sabes que esos exámenes solo lo hacen personas extraordinarias como yo" – responde Will con una sonrisa

- "que gracioso" – dijo la chica ocultando su sonrisa por las cosas que dice su amigo.

Así pasan unos minutos sin decir nada.

Will observa el reloj, y notan que llevan cerca de 3 horas estudiando. Will intenta una vez mas convencer a su amiga.

- "pero Angela… no seas mala aun que sea un poco, no vez que va empezar Johnny bravo" – dijo Will que pone una carita de niño tierno.

- "no" – dijo la chica

- "aun que sea por un ratito" – dijo de nuevo will.

- "no" – vuelve a decir la chica.

Will hace un puchero, después se recarga en la silla, llevando hacia atrás su cabeza, después se pone a hacer malabares en la nariz con su lápiz.

- "Will ¿ya terminaste con ese ejercicio de matemáticas?" - pregunto Ángela sin ver a Will, el chico da un suspiro y detiene su malabarismo, y continua con el ejercicio.

- "argh! Por que debo estudiar, hay momentos como este que quisiera que apareciera un enemigo…" - dijo will

El tiempo pasa, los dos están en silencio, Will con un poco de dificultad logra resolver el problema, pero aun no termina con las otras que le había puesto Ángela. Will comienza a impacientarse, en cada momento se detenía y observaba a su amiga que no tenía mucha dificultad por responder las ecuaciones. Así que continúa con lo suyo, después de unos minutos.

- "rayos no puedo resolver esta ecuación" - expresó Will con desesperación mientras se revolvía su cabello con sus manos.

Ángela observa a su amigo y sonríe, ella no podía creer que su amigo sea la reencarnación de un antiguo Guerrero mágico, que tenga el alma de un dragón, además de ser el chico mas poderoso de la tierra, aparte de haber enfrentado a enemigos muy fuertes capaces de destruir el mundo y constantemente arriesgando su vida por otros… y a pesar de eso no puede librar aun con su peor enemigo… el estudio… para ser mas exactos, las matemáticas…

Angela se levanta y se para a lado de su amigo.

- "¿que problema tienes?" – pregunto la chica.

- "lo que sucede que no puedo sacar bien el resultado de esta ecuación ya que cuando estoy por terminar el problema me doy cuenta que el numero no es exacto" -

- "déjame ver" – dijo la chica.

Después de una breve explicación.

- "oh! Vaya… inche problema… tan sencillo que era…" – señaló Will – "Por que no me di cuenta" –

Angela sonríe y vuelve su vista hacia el reloj, tenia cerca de 4 horas estudiando, después observa la libreta de Will, ya tenia varias ecuaciones resultas así que reflexiona un poco sobre dejarlo descansar

- "bueno Will terminamos por hoy" – dijo la chica

- "por fin!!" – dijo el chico aliviado y alegre.

- "Pero mañana continuamos, así que deberás aprender estas formulas" – dijo angela mientras pone el libro de matemáticas en las manos de Will.

- "pero… pero… mañana voy a salir con Lilith al cine" – dijo Will.

- "lo siento no puedes ir, debes estudiar, pronto vendrán los exámenes y recuerda que no vas muy bien que digamos…" – responde la muchacha

- "Lilith se va a molestar conmigo" – contesta el chico dragón, tratando que Angela lo reconsidere y lo dejara ir.

- "Ah! de eso no te preocupes Lilith esta de acuerdo conmigo y vendrá mañana a estudiar con nosotros" – dijo la chica

- "Angela!... ;; por que eres mala conmigo" – dijo Will.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Will suspira, y prosigue a comer su desayuno.

- "_En serio como me torturaba Angela_" – penso el chico mientras desayunaba – "_Peor aun cuando estaba Lilith…_" -

Después de unos minutos, Akane baja, ya vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, llega con los demás, ella saluda a la familia.

Akane se acerca a Will.

- "Will, ya esta listo el baño, sube y cámbiate para ir a la escuela" - menciono Akane

- "si ahora voy" - Will termina su desayuno y recoge su plato y vaso.

- "Déjalos Will yo los recojo" - dijo Kasumi

- "No, es mi deber como huésped ayudar un poco con los que deberes de la casa" - Will se levanta y se dirige a la cocina a dejar los trastes sucios.

- "eres muy amable Will" - responde Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Will se sonroja un poco por la sonrisa de la hija mayor de los tendos, después sale de la cocina y sube por las escaleras a darse una ducha.

- "Ese chico es muy amable" - Menciona Soun.

- "Sip, papá" - responde Akane - "me gustaría que otra personita que conozco fuera como él"

Ranma sintió la Indirecta.

- "¡Yo siempre soy amable con la gente!!"- contesta la Ranma con exaltación.

- "¿Si como no, además, cuando haz sido amable conmigo?" - responde Akane enojada

- "Yo soy amable con las mujeres, no con las marimachas como a una que conozco"- contesta con tono molesto, pero después lamentó haber dicho eso, un aura azul surge de la chica.

En el baño Will disfruta del agua tibia relajando un poco el cuerpo, momento después siente un ki muy violento que provenía del comedor, el guerrero escucha objetos romperse.

- "no creo que sea…" – Will pone mas atención, escucha a Ranma decirle Akane que esperara.

- "¡¡Oh órale¡¡... otra vez..." - Will siente el Ki de Akane aumentar rápidamente - "Ranma volvió a molestar a Akane"

Will escucha el crujir de una mesa.

- "ouch... eso debió doler" - dijo con una mueca de dolor al imaginarse a Ranma con la mesa en la cabeza.

Después Akane y Ranma (con un curita en la frente) esperan en las escaleras a Will.

- "ya estoy listo" - Will baja y llega con los dos jóvenes.

Vemos a Will vestido con una camisa blanca con pantalón negro, en su mano derecha lleva una libreta con un lapicero negro.

Will sonríe un poco al ver a Ranma con el curita en la frente.

- " que te paso Ranma?" – pregunto Will con inocencia

- "nada…" – responde el chico mientras observa a Akane de reojo, Will mira a la chica que se sonroja un poco por lo que vaya pensar Will cuanto a su actitud se refiere.

- "hum… seguros?" – Pregunto una vez mas – "Escuche ruidos mientras me bañaba"

- "En serio nada" – dijo Ranma pidiendo que Will no continué con las preguntas.

El chico dragón ve los ojos de Ranma y entiende lo que intenta hacer, asi que se encoge en hombros y no pregunta más.

- "bien ahora partamos a la escuela " -- responde Akane con una sonrisa tratando de cambiar el tema.

- "vamos" – dijo Will con una sonrisa

Los tres chicos asienten y salen de la casa rumbo a escuela.

Ranma camina por la cerca del arroyo mientras Akane y Will caminan en la banqueta.

- "Bien ahora que será mi primer día de escuela, quisiera saber como es?" - pregunta Will.

Ranma observa al muchacho.

- "¿Que acaso Akane no te dijo nada?" -- Ranma contesta con otra pregunta

- "¡No¿Por que¿Debería?" - contesta Will con preocupación.

- "er... lo que pasa... lo que pasa es que... mejor seria que tu mismo te des cuenta" - responde un poco nerviosa Akane, dejando a Will con dudas.

- "espero que no sea una escuela como la mía… ya tengo suficientes problemas con mis compañeros de clases que solo se dedican hacer vandalismo…" – pensó Will.

- "en que piensas Will" – pregunto Akane

- "eh? Ah estoy pensando como será la escuela, no creo que sea igual que en mi país… me pregunto que tan estrictos son?" -

- "Jejeje… bueno… sobre eso… creo que si difieren… mas aun con la maestra que tenemos?" – dijo Akane.

- "Maestra?" – dijo Will con interés – "Que tiene la maestra? es muy estricta?" –

- "Mas de lo que crees" – responde Ranma que se mete en la platica – "Tiene una manera muy peculiar de disciplinar a los alumnos" -

- "oh!..." – dijo Will sin entender a lo que dijo Ranma.

El grupo llega a la puerta de la escuela Will se impresiona al ver el tamaño del instituto.

- "mmm... Furikan... es grande la escuela" - Dijo Will que mira el Reloj del instituto, después observa que el lugar es muy grande, hay muchos árboles, cancha de para deportes, es como en su mundo pero mas ordenado y mas limpio

- "Si no fuera por esos grafitos y los destructivos que son mis compañeros se vería la escuela igual que esta" – pensó Will.

- "En verdad es muy grande" – dijo Will que ve varios edificios con aulas.

- "Sip... es Grande " - menciona Akane - "entremos para que lo conozcas"

Los tres jóvenes entran al instituto Furikan.

Al entrar los chicos eran observados por los estudiantes, los estudiantes murmuraban en voz baja, Will y compañía no se dieron cuenta de eso por que iban sumidos en su plática, caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio donde tomarían las clases, pero un silencio total puso en observación el chico de coleta.

- "mmm... Que raro, por que todos nos miran?" - Ranma menciona a los otros dos al ver que eran el centro de atención de los estudiantes.

- "¿Que dices Ranma?" - Akane no escucha bien pero se da cuenta de que eran observados.

- "??...?" - Will no dice nada y una gota de agua aparece detrás de la cabeza.

En eso Will se da cuenta que un chico con vestimenta samurai se abre paso entre los estudiantes, el joven camina con dirección al guerrero eterno.

- "y ahora ese quien es? de que película de samuráis se escapo?" – dijo Will al ver la vestimenta del individuo.

- "¡hey tu!" - Dijo el muchacho de pelo corto color café, cual en su mano derecha lleva una espada de madera.

- "¿hum?" - dijo Will quien voltea a ver hacia sus lados, después observa al individuo - "¿a quién le hablas?"

- "¡a ti hechicero!" - responde el sujeto.

- "¿¿hechicero?? Cómo... ¡¡Cómo es que sabe él, que yo utilizo magia!!" - pensó Will con asombro.

- "¡Déjalo en paz Tatewaki!" - Ranma da un paso enfrente del sujeto con espada de madera.

- "Apártate Saotome este asunto no es contigo si no con el" - dijo Tatewaki señalando a Will.

- "yo? er... ¿¿Quien eres??" - pregunta Will - "¿¿además, que hice yo para hacerte enojar??"

- "Cómo es posible que te atreves a preguntar eso ¿acaso no sabes quien soy yo? Yo soy Tatewaki Kuno el Relámpago azul de la Escuela Furikan, además¡¡tu!! Al igual que el malvado hechicero Ranma Saotome, han apresado a mi dulce y amada Akane Tendo" - responde Tatewaki que toma una posición de pelea con la espada apuntando a Will.

Akane le sale una gota de agua, Ranma se lleva la mano a la frente y dice unas palabras en voz baja, Will levanta las manos hacia el frente.

- "No-no... sé de... q-que... hablas pero te... diré algo, yo q-que no tengo nada que v-ver con la chica" - responde Will con voz nerviosa.

- "¡¡¡No te creo!!!" - exclama Tatewaki.

Por su parte el chico Dragón lleva su mano derecha a la espada y lo hace a un lado.

- "A-además, no es bu-bueno que apuntes... eso a una persona" - dice Will que camina hacia atrás.

- "En guardia" - Tatewaki grita y se lanza al ataque.

- "oh... cielos... --Uu" - Will ve a Tatewaki que intenta atacarlo con la espada.

- "no puedo creer apenas llego a esta escuela y ya tengo problemas… es el colmo conmigo" – dijo Will.

El guerrero dragon se mueve de un lado a otro esquivando las estocadas de la espada de madera del "relámpago azul"

- "pues de relámpago no tiene nada... pero de azul tendrá cuando le de un golpe en el ojo... aun que creo que será morado" - pensó Will que sonríe ante la situación.

- "!!Tatewaki déjalo¡¡" - grita Ranma al chico espadachín, pero Tatewaki no hace caso, Ranma intenta meterse pero...

- "Ranma no te metas esto es divertido"" - dijo Will que esquivaba todo los ataques de Tatewaki con suma facilidad.

- "Que dices?" – Ranma pensó que había escuchado mal.

Will se mueve con facilidad entre las estocadas que daba Tatewaki, Ranma mira a Will con desconcierto ya que el no parecia preocuparse por Tatewaki Kuno.

- "¿Divertido¿¿Will estas seguro??" - pregunta Ranma

- "sip" - Will contesta con una sonrisa.

- "¿de que te ríes¿Té estas burlando de mi?" - pregunta furioso Tatewaki e imprime mas velocidad.

- "No, de nada" - Will da un salto acrobático y se posa en la barda de la entrada de la escuela.

- "mmm... dé seguro algo tiene que ver este sujeto con lo que dijo Ranma..." - piensa Will que analiza al muchacho, y después pregunta - "er.. pero... ¿por que dices que tengo algo que ver con Akane?"

- "¡¡tu rufián¡no tienes derecho a decir ese bello nombre!, además, lo sé todo, Nabiki me contó todo sobre ti y mi amada Akane Tendo" - responde Tatewaki molesto.

Akane y Ranma les salió una gota de agua en la frente, sabían que esto pasaría pero no si imaginaron que seria de un día para otro.

- "Vaya Nabiki no tardo mucho en contarlo, pero ¿que le dijo?" - se pregunto Ranma.

- "solo lo que necesitaba saber" - responde la hermana mediana de la familia Tendo, quien aparece a lado de Ranma, asustándolo un poco al ver que Nabiki se encontraba a lado de ellos.

- "con razón, saliste muy temprano de la casa" - recrimina Akane hacia su hermana.

Will baja de la barda de un salto y continúa esquivando los ataques de Tatewaki.

- "hay hermanita no te enojes, solo le dije que conociste a un chico y que esta durmiendo en nuestra casa" - confiesa Nabiki - "pero como siempre Tatewaki mal interpreta las cosas, cuando dejara de ser así"

- "si hablamos de Tatewaki no creo que sea posible" - responde Ranma con molestia y resignación al saber que la familia Kuno tiene una buena reputación por ser una familia extremadamente loca.

Will por su parte se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Tatewaki, El chico de la espada de madera intenta en vano acertar un golpe contra el 'hechicero' sin conseguir mas que puros golpes al aire.

- "bueno es divertido pero esto cansa, además, hay clases y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día" - dijo Will.

Will se detiene un poco y mira con cuidado al chico de la espada. Después de eso corre directo a Tatewaki y le conecta 3 patadas muy rápidas, 2 en la boca del estomago, 1 en la garganta y para después rematar con un puñetazo en el ojo derecho. Tatewaki cae al suelo y queda inconsciente.

- "vaya es muy lento" - menciona Will que observa a Tatewaki en el suelo, después se da vuelta y camina hacia Ranma y Compañía - "bien entremos a clases"

Dejando a un sorprendido Ranma al ver como golpeo a Tatewaki.

- "Apenas pude ver sus movimientos" - pensó Ranma. Akane camina hacia la escuela junto con Will. Ranma los sigue, ya dentro del salón de clases se encuentran con Ukyo.

- "hola Ukyo" - saludan los chicos.

- "hola Ranma, Akane " - Saluda la chica de la espátula gigante pero se sorprende al ver a Will acompañando a los muchachos.

- "¿¿Will¿¿Que haces aquí??" – pregunta ukyo, Will con una sonrisa camina hacia Ukyo

- "pues nada aquí paseando, visitando gente y haciendo relaciones publicas" – responde Will, ukyo sonríe un poco.

- "no ya en serio, que haces aquí?" – contesta Ukyo

- "que no puedo venir a ver a los amigo sin que te hagan preguntas -- chales en serio pa'la otra no vengo a verte" – dijo Will con cara triste, pero inmediatamente su semblante cambia por una sonrisa – "jejejeeje no es cierto es broma lo que dije..."

- "ya Will!! Jejejeje... pero entonces ¿a que viniste?" – pregunta de nuevo la chica de los Okonomiyakis

- "pues bueno ya vez vengo a tomar clases Ukyo, el papa de Akane me inscribió" – responde Will – "ya que según Akane no es bueno que un joven como yo ande deambulando por las calles de Nerima"

- "jajaja vaya nunca pensé que tomaras clases con nosotros" - dijo Ukyo

- "yo menos -- pensé que descansaría por un tiempo de las clases... en fin que se le va hacer" – dijo Will con resignación - "Además en lugar de estar aquí debería de investigar sobre los sujetos que seguí de mi mundo" –

- "Si…" – responde Ukyo, no sabia bien que era, pero presentía que algo muy malo iba pasar si Will no encontraba a esos sujetos.

- "Mejor olvidemos eso por el momento" – dijo Will cambiando el tema – "Por lo que veo hay muchos estudiantes" –

Will observa a los jóvenes, y nota que el salón era un poco más grande que en su escuela, y ve que Ranma y Akane acomodan sus cosas en sus respectivos pupitres.

- "Vaya estas escuelas de Japón son mejores que en donde vivo… aquí son mas disciplinados y mas cuidadosos de sus aulas… / alla en mi país ni se diga… parece como si fuera el reclusorio norte jejejeje"

- "Tan diferente es la escuela con la tuya?" – pregunto Ukyo

- "Sip… antes era un relajo con las huelgas y paros escolares, por lo general siempre terminaban mal y dejando las instalaciones hechas un relajo" –

- "Ahora… ahora solo un poco a cambiado aun continua esos momentos de vandalismo y destrucción… y al ver tu escuela me da un poco de envidia…" –

- "Vaya… no me imaginaba una escuela así… por lo que me dices si… es muy diferente aquí que alla donde habías estudiado" – dijo la chica que se recarga en la puerta del salón contemplando una pequeña discusión entre Ranma y Akane.

- "Je jeje… esos chicos… acaso no tienen otra cosas que haces aparte de discutir?" – dijo Will al ver a los susodichos

- "… no… desde que los conozco siempre se han llevado asi" – dijo Ukyo

- "Ah… asi que no tuvieron una buena relacion…" – penso Will – "Dime Ukyo como es que conociste a Ranma" –

- "bueno yo… lo conocí desde niña" – dijo Ukyo – "El… es… mi prometido" –

- "Prometido?!?!?!" – Expreso Will con asombro – "Eres una de las prometidas de Ranma?" –

- "acaso lo sabes?" – dijo Ukyo con algo de sorpresa

- "solo un poco…" – confeso Will – "pero jamás creí ver a alguien que estuviera comprometido desde joven, pensé que eso solo ocurría en la época antigua de Japón… pero veo que a pesar del tiempo continúan con esas tontos compromisos forzados… pero además… no entiendo como el puede tener mas de una prometida?, se supone que Akane es su prometida legal" –

Al escuchar eso Ukyo se molesta un poco, Will ve la reacción en los ojos de Ukyo.

- "er… lo siento" – se disculpa Will

- "Hum?" – dijo Ukyo con desconcierto

- "por lo que dije… te molesto… lo vi en tus ojos" – expreso Will

- "Como?" – Pregunto La chica – "los ojos?" -

- "Bueno veras… según se dice… que los ojos son la ventana del Alma… en ella puedes ver lo que sienten las personas, sus dudas, sus preguntas, sus secretos… casi todo…" – dijo Will – "hace tiempo un guerrero me enseño esa ideología… y me indico como leer los ojos, observando a las personas directamente a sus ojos, aprendí con el paso del tiempo, a saber mucho secretos y dudas de las personas inclusive saber si mienten o no... aun que… no lo he aprendido totalmente… aun falta mucho mas para dominar esa técnica… "

- "oh… me podrías decir quien te lo enseño?" -

El chico continúa platicando con Ukyo sobre algunas cosas que aprendió de las batallas pasadas. Después de unos minutos llego la maestra.

- "así que tú eres el chico nuevo" - pregunto la mujer, Will se queda sorprendido al ver a la mujer.

- "er… S... sí..." - responde Will con nerviosismo al ver semejante mujer con traje amarillo muy ajustado y, además, cortito.

- "wuah!!... ¿ella es mi maestra?" – Pensaba Will con algo de agrado – "En serio creo que me va gustar la escuela" -

- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – pregunta la mujer.

- "W-Will" - responde el muchacho.

- "bien Will, mi nombre es Miss Hinako, y seré tu maestra de clases" - y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios tranquilizando un poco a Will.

Pero después pone una cara seria al chico, Will traga saliva al repentino cambio de gesto.

- "en mi grupo tengo reglas muy estrictas, si eres un chico problemático te absorberé la energía"

dijo la maestra con voz de mando, una cara de desconcierto se dibuja en el rostro del guerrero eterno.

- "¿¿eh??" - es lo que alcanza a decir Will.

- "si lo que oyó si te portas mal en mi clase te absorberé tu Ki de batalla" - advierte con voz seria la maestra Hinako.

- "¡¡¡q-que!!! Aquí absorben la energía de uno, yo que pensé que la magia de Ángela podía hacer eso, por lo que veo aquí también lo puede hacer" - pensó Will al ver a la mujer. - "Oh grandioso en que lugar viene a caer"

- "Creo que no será tan buena la escuela yo como pensaba…" – dijo en voz baja el muchacho.

Ukyo no dice nada.

Después de unos minutos de plática, la maestra entra al salón junto con Will y lo presenta ante la clase.

- "buenos días Miss Hinako" – dicen los estudiantes quienes se levantan para saludarla.

- "buenos días... hoy tenemos una grata sorpresa, hoy un nuevo alumno acaba de ingresar a nuestra escuela y tomara clases en este grupo, así que por favor quiero que sean respetuosos con él al igual el con ustedes... así que conozcan a su nuevo compañero..." - dijo Hinako, Will entra al salón con pena ya que toda las miradas del salón están encima de el.

- "puedes decir tu nombre y lugar de donde vienes" – dijo Hinako.

- "Mi nombre es Williams García, pero pueden llamarme Will, soy de México, espero llevarnos bien en este curso de clases" – Will hace una reverencia

- "haber jóvenes alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer a su nuevo compañero?" – dijo Miss Hinako, en eso una chica levanta la mano.

- "¿de que parte de México eres?" – pregunto la chica.

- "Del estado de México, en Cuajimalpa" – responde el muchacho.

- "¿otra pregunta?" – dijo la maestra

- "¿Tienes novia?" - pregunto la chica, Will se sonroja un poco.

- "_que aventados son aquí, ahora ¿que respondo?_" – Pensó Will – "er... si..."-

El rostro de las chicas suspira un poco en tono de desilusión.

- "¿ella viene contigo?" – pregunta otra chica.

- "no... ella esta en mi país" – responde el chico, las chicas sonríen un poco al escuchar eso.

- "¿otra pregunta?" – Dijo la Maestra Hinako – "mmm... haber tu" – otra muchacha se levanta.

- "¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?" –

- "no se..." – responde Will ya que no sabia en que tiempo tardaría en dar con los sujetos que vio al llegar – "pues creo que será unos meses" –

Algunas chicas sonrieron al escuchar eso también, el chico estaba nervioso, no sabia lo que sucedería después de eso, ya que en algunas miradas pudo darse cuenta que tenia una fijación especial hacia su persona, y quien no, Will tenia un cuerpo parecido a la de Ranma, adquirido en las peleas que tuvo anteriormente, el guerrero dragón no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, ya que anteriormente, el era un chico común… bueno hay que admitirlo era un enclenque chamaco que no tenia pegue con las chicas, hasta que descubrió su destino, a partir de ese momento algunas cosas empezaron a cambiar en el, aun que… jamás pudo acostumbrarse a ese tipo de admiración de las chicas hacia su persona.

- "¿alguna otra cosa¿Nada?... bueno" – pregunto la maestra sacando de su estupor a Will, la tutora mira al chico.

- "bueno joven García puedes sentarte... mmm... en un pupitre vació" – la maestra busca con su vista un asiento vació. Entonces Ukyo levanta la mano

- "Aquí hay un lugar vació detrás de Ranma" – dijo la cocinera de Okoyominakis, mientras señala el lugar.

- "bien te sentaras atrás de Saotome" – dijo la maestra, Will camina hacia ese lugar y se sienta.

Y así inician las clases en la escuela Furikan

Ya han pasado las horas y es tiempo del receso, todos salen a tomar un descanso.

- "¡¡aaah!! Que bueno que llego el momento del receso ya que si seguía un minuto mas en el salón me pego un tiro" - Will estira los brazos hacia arriba y mueve un poco el cuello.

- "vaya Will, no se te hizo difícil entender la clase" - afirma Ukyo - "como es que sabes bien el japonés?"

- "je je je, lo que pasa es que mi condición de Guerrero Eterno, tengo conocimiento a todos los lenguajes que existen en el planeta" - explica Will. - "por que no siempre peleo en mi país o continente, yo estoy en donde se me necesite, siempre y cuando sea necesario, lo raro que solo se hablar y escuchar y leer varios idiomas pero no tengo los conocimientos de las matemáticas ni física ni química que chafa --"

- "hahahahahaha pues que mal... pero explícame que es un Guerrero Eterno ya que dices que eres uno de ellos, Acaso eres inmortal o que???" - pregunta Ranma.

- "jejejeje no soy inmortal, muchos piensa que lo soy, pero no es cierto, ese titulo lo tengo por que mi alma siempre esta peleando por la paz en el planeta donde yo vivo" - responde Will - "¿Me explico?"

- "¡No!" - dicen en unísono los tres jóvenes, mientras a Will le sale una gota de agua en la frente.

- "er... bueno... se los explicare lo mejor que pueda jejeje" - Will sonrie y toma un poco de aire y empieza la explicación - "yo reencarno siempre en otras vidas y peleo contra villanos o demonios poderosos en diferentes épocas... pero, cuando eso pasa yo no recuerdo nada de lo que paso en mis vidas anteriores"

"Pero en esta que tengo se rompió esa tradición y recordé casi todo lo que me paso anteriormente, pero en especial una pelea contra un guerrero mágico muy poderoso, su nombre era Shairo Zaratos, un viejo enemigo del pasado que reencarno para conquistar el mundo" – todos escuchan con atención el relato de Will – "por eso se debe a mi regreso en esta vida, después de vivir unos años tranquilamente. Despertaron mis recuerdos y mi misión de Guerrero Eterno, y tuve que pelear de nuevo contra él... pero tiempo después se paso al bando de los bueno y se convirtió el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Ángela" -

- "y se llama igual o tiene otro nombre" - pregunta Akane.

- "tiene otro nombre Akane y se llama Terry. Él es un chavo mayor que yo como de unos 22 años, Terry tiene un genio y temperamento mortal... aun que cuando esta con Ángela cambia drásticamente jejejeje..." – Will sonrie al recordar esos momentos - "si ahora que lo pienso bien gracias a Ángela, Terry cambio de bando y decidió no pelear mas contra nosotros, aun que el verdadero enemigo era otro"

- "Alguien que controlaba a Shairo... pero al final vencimos y somos buenos amigos... aun que el no lo acepte" - responde Will, los chicos llegan a la sombra de un árbol y se sienta en el pasto, Ukyo saca una cajita de comida para Will, la cual se lo entrega.

- "gracias Ukyo no te hubieras molestado" - dijo Will que desenvuelve la caja y prosigue a comer lo que le dio Ukyo.

-"Pues era para Ranma pero al ver que no traías pues te lo di" – dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- "Hey que mala" – protesta Ranma pero en broma.

- "No seas malo tu Ranma el no trajo nada que comer en cambio tu si" – contesta de igual modo Ukyo

- "Vaya es increíble tu historia Will" – Dijo Akane sin hacer caso lo que dicen los otros dos.

- "aun hay mas... después de eso siguió con la pelea contra Biotenologic de Higael, y su maldita manipulación de ADN" - dijo Will con algo de tristeza y molestia en su voz pero después se relaja - "era la industria de la biomecánica y de manipulación de DNA mas poderosa en la tierra, pero... su presidente Higael tenia planeado en destruir la humanidad para que existiera una nueva era de seres humanos superiores..."

- "pero fue detenido por nosotros en una tremenda lucha, pero por suerte logramos destruir a la corporación y a su líder... aun que con eso muchas vidas inocentes se hallan ido con el" - dijo Will con mucha tristeza

Los chicos guardan silencio, hasta que Will sonríe un poco desterrando esos viejos sucesos de su vida y continúa con la historia.

- "tiempo después la aparición de Exodus, su objetivo era cobrar venganza contra los Guardianes y del Guerrero Eterno. Ya que una de mis tantas vidas, mi otro yo mato a su familia en un accidente en una de las peleas del pasado contra un Moustro" – dijo Will

- "Él regreso después de varios años para cobrar venganza, con la fuerza de un demonio de nombre Ganstork, peleo contra nosotros pero gracias a que Drevass despertó por segunda vez, la victoria se inclino hacia nosotros por tercera vez" - Will termina de comer y observa a sus amigos de Nerima que tenían la boca abierta y que además no habían probado bocado de lo que llevaban.

- "no tienen hambre¿me lo pueden dar?? - pregunta Will. Ukyo no dice nada y le pasa su porción de comida.

- "y quien es Drevass?" - pregunta Ranma que sale de estupor.

- "Drevass... el es un Dragón... el Dragón Rojo de Ferio, el fue creado mediante la energía de los 4 espíritus de la tierra mas un mago de nombre Ferio, el creo a ese dragón para que defendiera la tierra de un cometa que chocaría hace mucho siglos..." – dijo Will

- "Drevass realizo su trabajo... Pero... después de eso perdió el control y ocasionando una casi total destrucción a la tierra" - Will sonríe un poco por la ironía de las cosas la cura salió peor que la enfermedad - "Pero el mago Ferio se enfrento a su creación, en una tremenda lucha, pero Ferio no podía destruirlo ya que Drevass era muy fuerte así que decidió encerrarlo convirtiéndolo en piedra y confinando el espíritu del dragón en una estatua

- "Después de eso el mago no sabían que hacer con el así que mando a construir un templo donde viviría por siempre... Hasta que fuera requerido, La esencia del dragón viviría eternamente dentro de la efigie de piedra " – Will toma un respiro y bebe un poco de agua y prosegue con la historia – "De ahí surgió el clan Hilkan, quienes protegerían el templo del dragón, también fue creado con un propósito, y era la de que a sus descendientes del clan fueran capaces de aportar el alma del dragón dentro de su cuerpo.

- "Cuando algo malo pasara un guerrero escogido tendría el alma y poder del dragón, y controlaría la fuerza y voluntad del mismo, para pelear contra el mal cuando algo diabólico quisiera hacer daño a la humanidad, el individuo se hiciera cargo del problema, el Dragón estaría dentro del guerrero por un periodo de tiempo limitado..." - dicho eso Will termina la comida de Ukyo. Él observa que Ranma y Akane aun no comen, así que les pregunta si comerían. Ranma dijo que no y le dio su porción, Will continuo con la historia.

- "pero las reglas cambiaron, es cuando entro yo... el clan fue destruido por Shairo Zaratos después de que traiciono a los guardianes, Shairo se presento en el pueblo y elimino a todos los que vivían ahí con tal que no existiría nadie que fuera capaz de portar el poder de Drevass y que fuera un obstáculo en sus planes..." – Will toma un poco de agua y continua con la historia – "pero no contó con algo... el mago ferio sabia lo que pasaba así que busco a mi padre y le dijo que debería ser el portador de ese poder... mi familia salió de la casa hacia el templo pero fueron detenidos por las bestias de Shairo" –

- "mi padre peleo contra ellos para defender a mi madre y a mí de esas cosas, ferio dijo que unos de nosotros debía llegar hasta Drevass para que portara el poder... mi padre murió en manos de Shairo" – Will reflexiona un poco sobre lo largo que va la historia pero en vista que los chicos esperaban escucharlo todo, continuo – "Después mi madre y yo llegamos hasta la estatua del dragón y su fuerza fue traspasada a mi... pero algo salió mal, luego de eso mi madre huye de aquel lugar muy mal herida. Llego hasta la aldea Kairiri y conoció a mis abuelos postizos... antes de morir les pido que me cuidaran, ellos accedieron y me acogieron en su hogar... después de unos años crecí, y me revelaron mi destino.

- "Pelee contra Shairo, en el enfrentamiento los dos morimos al mismo tiempo al realizar nuestros ataques más poderosos... pero al momento de morir, Drevass jamás se separo de mi alma esto provoco que se fusionaran y fueran uno solo y al suceder eso mi alma paso a ser eterno y por ende nacería cada vez que surgiera problemas en el planeta, en pocas palabras tendría que hacer las funciones que hacia Drevass cuando estaba encerrado en la Figura de Piedra... aunque... ese poder al principio quedo dormido en mi, la parte salvaje o animal, como quieran llamarle, del Dragón Rojo... no surgiría hasta la aparición de Shairo... y lo que siguió se los acabo de contar..." - Will termina mas o menos de explicar a los muchachos sobre el y de Drevass.

- "simplemente increíble" - dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres estudiantes de Nerima.

- "lo se, lo se" - responde Will que termina de comer - "cuando cuento eso, a veces pienso que es una fantasía... algo que no existe... todo eso es muy impresionante, al escucharlo... pero mas aun cuando lo vez y lo vives en carne propia, es algo fuera del otro mundo"

Los chicos quedan sorprendidos de gran manera al escuchar ese relato, Will al verlos sonríe.

- "Eso es-es asombroso, todo eso has pasado Will??" – pregunto Ukyo.

- "si, todo eso pase... pero no hubiera podido sobrevivir sin la ayuda de mis amigos, que siempre estuvieron a mi lado en las peleas y en mi vida, Angela, Alex, Kain, Judith, Terry... y sobre todo una chica que siempre me apoyaba... Lilith, tuve muchos momento de duda cuando peleaba contra mis enemigos, ya que veía que la única solución que tenia enfrente era pelear y pelear… y por lo general… terminaba por matar a mis enemigos… a mi jamás me gusto hacer eso… y por ello tuve algunos momentos donde desistía pelear… pero me hicieron reflexionar sobre combatir, ellos me han hecho entender que si no hay otra alternativa para una solución pacifica... lo único que queda es luchar por la paz y la vida en el mundo..." – Dijo Will que suspira un poco y recuerda varios momentos en su vida, Will recordaba con mucha tristeza una donde perdió un ser muy querido, desterró ese sentimiento, no le gustaba pensar en eso, después se levanta y mira a los chicos – "bueno muchachos ya es hora de las clases" –

El timbre suena y todos los estudiantes se dirigen a sus aulas. Y así continúo el día, las cosas no pasaron a mayores incidentes, salvo el que la maestra Miss Hinako absorbió el Ki de Ranma cuando este estaba dormitando.

Terminan las clases y todos se dirigen a sus respetivas casas.

- "Oigan muchachos vayamos haber como sigue Ryoga" - comenta Akane - "pasemos al consultorio del doctor Tofu antes de llegar a casa" -

- "si es buena idea, vamos haber como sigue" - Ranma voltea haber a Will quien observa el panorama después voltea haber a Ranma.

- "vayan ustedes chicos, después los alcanzo debo empezar con mi ronda en busca de ya sabes quienes" - dijo Will.

- "bueno Will, después nos alcanzas" - dijo Ranma que camina a lado de Akane rumbo al consultorio.

- "por donde empiezo ahora?" - Will camina sin rumbo fijo y se pierde entra las calles de Nerima.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno una breve reseña del pasado de Will, habrá mas de uno que le gustaría saber si existe una historia antes "de"… pero haré lo mismo que han hecho en algunas películas como el silencio de los inocentes y Hannibal el origen del mal, donde la primera vemos un doctor Hannibal adulto y misterioso ya detenido por la policia, y el ultimo film vemos a un joven Hannibal antes de ser el asesino mas famoso del mundo y los motivos que lo llevaron a ser un caníbal…

Lo mismo pasa en videojuegos, como Street Fighter, o en mangas Oneshot, presentan a los personajes principales con un pasado desconocido, si la historia es un éxito sacan el manga desde el origen del personaje. Bien lo mismo pienso hacer yo, si les gusta, pondré el origen de Will y si no…. De todos modos lo pondré xp…

Este capitulo estuvo lento, el siguiente tendrá mas acción, y espero subir mas rápido los capítulos

**Sugerencias y comentarios dejar un review**


	5. Ataque en Nekohante

**GUERREROS UNIVERSALES**

_**AUTOR: ANGEL ETERNO**_

_**Crossover**: Personajes inéditos, Ranma, Sailor Moon…. Y mas…_

_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores_

* * *

_Capitulo 5_: **Ataque en Nekohante… Yagbo**

En otro lado pero en el misma cuadra, una sombra vigila los movimientos de Will y compañía.

- "Bien guerrero creo que tu final a llegado" – la sombra desaparece.

Unos minutos después en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu

-"buenas Tardes Dr. Tofu" – Saludan los dos Chicos

"buenas Tardes Akane, Ranma" – Saluda el doctor Tofu quien se encontraba revisando unos libros en su oficina

- "venimos a ver como sigue Ryoga" – Dijo Akane.

- "sígame" – Dijo Tofu quien lleva a los chicos al Cuarto donde descansa Ryoga.

- "Gracias por venir Akane, pero Ryoga no sea despertado, aun que sus heridas ya han sanado por completo, el aun no muestra señales de despertar" – dijo el Doc. Mientras revisa los aparatos de vida.

- " Vaya..." - dijo Akane con tristeza al ver a su amigo en cama.

- "Pero aun sigue con vida es lo que cuenta" – Dijo Ranma que tratar de levantar los ánimos.

- "Si Ranma... pero lo malo que aun que estuviera con vida podría permanecer dormido por mucho tiempo sin dar señales de despertar"

- "¿¿No habrá una manera de despertarlo??" – Pregunta Akane

- "No lo se, la medicina moderna aun no encuentra la manera de hacer regresar a las personas que están en coma, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar" – Dijo Tofu

- "lo se... pero por cuanto tiempo?..." – murmura Akane.

Ranma se encuentra pensativo a tal situación hasta que:

- "Tengo una idea, podrías preguntarle a la abuela Colage si tiene alguna cura o técnica para despertar a alguien en coma" – Dijo Ranma con voz esperanzador

- "Si tal vez la abuela tenga alguna solución para esto" – Dijo Akane con algo de emoción en su voz.

Los Dos Jóvenes Salen del Consultorio del Doctor Tofu.

Mientras Tanto con Will por coincidencia pasaba por el establecimiento Nekohaten.

- "Nekohaten?" – Will observa el letrero del dicho local, en eso divisa dos figuras acercarse – "Hmm... no serán Ranma y Akane??"

los Chicos se dan cuenta que Will esta parado en la entrada de Nekohaten.

- "Will que haces aquí?" – pregunta Ranma

- "Pasaba por aquí sin querer, y ustedes que los trae por aquí?" – Responde Will, en eso voltea haber Akane.

- "Ya fueron a ver a Ryoga?" – pregunta el Guerrero.

- "Ya.. pero..." – Akane dijo en voz baja, Ranma habla por ella.

- "Si Will lo vimos pero aun no se recupera y no a dado señales de despertar, es por eso que venimos aquí" – Dijo Ranma.

- "¿¿vienen a un Restauran??" – Will observa con dudas a los dos muchachos – "¿acaso la comida de aquí es milagrosa?"

- "No es eso lo que pasa que conocemos a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos, esa persona trabaja aquí en este local de Comida" – Responde Akane.

- "¡ah Vaya!" – dijo Will.

- "Will ya que estas aquí por que nos acompañas a entrar" – pregunto Akane, Will lo piensa y decide entrar ya que aprovecharía su estancia ahí para comer algo.

Los chicos entran y notan que hay muy poca gente, es uno de esos días cuando la gente casi no sale a comer. Ranma ve en una de las mesas a Moose que esta atendiendo a un cliente.

- "hola Moose" – saluda Ranma y Akane, Will solo dice hola.

- "hola..." – Moose se acomoda los lentes para ver quien lo saluda y se da cuenta que es Ranma y Akane – "Saotome que te trae aquí?? Si vienes a ver a Shampoo ella no esta salió hacer una entrega" –

- "Calma abajo no vengo a ver a shampoo si no a La Abuela, ella esta aquí?" – El chico de coleta pregunto, Moose lo mira detenidamente después dice – "la Abuela esta en la cocina".

- "Gracias Moose" – Ranma entra a la cocina junto con Akane, Will se va a sentar en una de las Mesas.

- "¿en que te puedo servir?" – pregunta moose.

- "¿yo? En nada vengo con ellos" – señalando a Ranma y Akane.

- "eres amigo de Saotome?" – pregunta el mago de las armas.

- "se puede decir que si, tiene poco que los conozco, pero me imagino que tu debes ser un amigo de ellos" – dijo Will que toma el menú solo para hojearla.

- "No soy amigo de Saotome, soy su rival" – responde Moose

- "¿¿Rival?? Rival de que¿¿que te hizo Ranma??" – pregunta Will que deja un lado el menú.

- "El me quiere quitar a mi querida Shampoo!" – dijo Moose con voz molesta.

- "¿¿Ranma quiere hacer eso?? No lo sabia... pero... espera creo que saber, Ranma me contó algo sobre ti esa chica de nombre Shampoo... pero es muy poco lo que se..." – declaro Will – "pero en fin no creo que Ranma sea de esas personas que guste de quitar las novias de otros, el ya esta comprometido con Akane Tendo... aun que para mi gusto eso no es bueno son muy jóvenes para casarse" –

- "pues sea lo que sea el es mi rival" – sentenció Moose con voz firme.

- "pues olvidemos eso, ya que estoy aquí me puedes traer el platillo especial del día??" – dijo Will sacando de onda a Moose.

- "¿¿escuchaste lo que dije??" – dijo Moose con voz algo molesta.

- "si pero no puedo hacer nada aun no conozco todo sobre ustedes pero habrá un día para que pueda platicar bien sobre eso aun que... no soy nadie para ordenar a alguien hacer lo que no quiere" – Will continua revisando el menú – " aquí no venden Coca-Cola o Peñafiel??" –

- "¿¿What??" – Moose queda muy sacado de onda con el muchacho.

En la Cocina.

- "Así que por eso están aquí Prometido" – dijo la Abuela Colange

- "si ya que no hay manera de saber cuando despierte Ryoga" –Ranma le explico todo lo que sabia sobre el accidente de Ryoga y su estado de salud, también hablo un poco sobre Will, pero solo le dijo que el guerrero eterno fue quien encontró a Ryoga mal herido y se encargo de llevarlo con el doctor Tofu acompañado de Ukyo.

- "Lo siento prometido no conozco ningún método para despertar a alguien de su sueño profundo" – dijo la abuela con la mirada en el suelo.

- "esta segura?? No hay ningún método para despertar a alguien en coma??" – pregunta Akane con preocupación ya que su amigo esta en un momento difícil.

- "Lo siento muchacha no conozco ninguna técnica ni Pócima para despertar a alguien" – responde la abuela, Akane voltea a ver a Ranma, el chico de coleta solo mira con desilusión.

- "bueno al menos lo intentamos Akane" – los muchachos salen de la cocina.

- "Gracias Abuela por su tiempo" – dijo Akane antes de salir detrás de Ranma, la anciana los observa salir y se siente inútil al no saber como ayudar a los jóvenes.

Mientras afuera unas sombras se posan en el tejado de la casa que se encuentra enfrente de Nekohaten.

- "Mmm... hehehe así que el muchacho esta aquí" – la sombra voltea atrás y observa a la chica. – "Entonces Maley quieres que me encargue del escuincle?" –

- "Si Yagbo quiero que lo liquides para que ya no interrumpa con la conquista" – Dijo la Chica.

El sujeto sonrie.

- "hahaha ahora si el final del Guerrero Eterno a llegado" – menciono Maley con una sonrisa maligna mientras se desvanece.

Dentro de Nekohaten.

- "Ah que rico!! Sabe esto!! Como dijiste que se llama??" – Pregunto Will pero ve que Moose esta atendiendo una mesa – "bueno como sea sabe rico "

En eso los muchachos salen de la cocina y se acercan a Will.

- "que paso muchachos ya encontraron la forma de despertar a Ryoga?" – pregunta Will, los chicos bajan un poco la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- "vaya, no se desanimen muchachos yo se que habrá una forma pero necesitamos tiempo" – Will se levanta y posa sus manos en los hombros de los muchachos – "confíen en mi se que el despertara pronto" –

Ranma y Akane no saben que decir, en eso cuando Will iba al mostrador para pagar la cuenta. Una explosión se hace escuchar fuera del restauran. La explosión provoco una onda de choque, hizo que todo dentro de nekohaten se cayera o rompiera.

- "¿que demonios? – dijo Will. Ranma sale de Nekohaten.

- "¡¿¡¿que ocurre aquí?!?! Pero… ¿¿¿que paso???" – sale la abuela de la cocina y observa que la entrada de su Restauran esta destruida, Moose sigue a Ranma para ver que ocurre.

- "¡¡Ranma!!" – Akane sale tras de Ranma, will ayuda a levantarse uno de los clientes del restauran. Después observa afuera y sale del lugar.

Todos están afuera. Ven que un hombre con una armadura extraña estaba parado en el tejado de la casa de enfrente, el sujeto sonríe.

- "¿Quien eres?" – pregunta Ranma

- "Vengo en busca del Guerrero Eterno" – dijo el sujeto. Con una sonrisa – "Mi nombre no importa ya que si no me entregan al Guerrero todos morirán"

Will sale del nekohaten y se para enfrente al Grupo.

- "Yo soy a quien buscas" – Dijo Will con voz seria, mirando fijamente al sujeto.

- "¿¡así que tu eres!?" – Exclamo el individuo – "No puedo creer que tu seas el que haya vencido a Lark"

- "Conoces a Lark?" – pregunta Will.

- "Si, conocí a ese idiota bueno para nada, el solo alardeaba de su poder pero el muy imbecil perdió contra un chiquillo, pero en fin que bien que ese estúpido ya no este vivo, el era una molestia para mi" – declaro el sujeto.

- "¿¡¿quien eres y que quieres de mi?!?" – grita molesto el chico eterno.

- "pues lo mismo que Lark vengo a matarte para que no interrumpas nuestros planes y mi nombre es Yagbo... y hoy morirás" – Levanta su mano derecha y una esfera de color Azul sale disparada directo al grupo.

- "Cuidado!!" – Grita Will. Todos saltan hacia los lados. La esfera de energía estalla en el pavimento levantando mucho polvo, después de que se disperso dicho polvo observaron una gran hueco en el pavimento.

- "Co-como puedo hacer eso?!?" – exclamo Moose al ver el agujero.

- "No hagas eso!!" – grita will con enfado

- "no hacer que?? esto??" – el sujeto proyecta otra ráfaga de Ki contra el Restauran.

- "no puede ser hay gente aun en el local" – Will da un salto interponiéndose entre la ráfaga de Ki y el Local. lo deteniéndolo por segundos hasta que hizo explosión, el impacto fue muy fuerte, provocando que will sea lanzando dentro del local.

- "Demonios" – Ranma cierra su puños con furia al ver lo que hizo, asi que se lanza contra Yagbo, da un Gran salto apoyándose en la barda de la casa frente de nekohaten y se impulsa para llegar hasta donde esta Yagbo, Ranma prepara su puño para dar un fuerte golpe.

- "hum?" – Yagbo esquiva el golpe de Ranma y este se sorprende por la velocidad que tiene el chico de coleta, que en cuestión de segundos estaba en el mismo tejado donde el estaba.

- "Vaya tu haz de ser el otro sujeto que le dio problemas a Lark" – dijo Yagbo, Ranma no dice nada tira una patada al rostro de Yagbo, pero este lo recibe sin que le resulte ningún daño, Ranma da un salto hacia atrás para tener algo de distancia contra su oponente.

- "increíble" – Dijo Ranma. Yagbo sonríe, luego se mueve rápidamente y con su codo golpea el rostro de Ranma, el chico de Coleta sale disparado hacia el suelo y estrellándose en el asfalto.

- "Ranma!!!" – grito Akane al ver lo que hizo Yagbo, ella corre en su auxilio.

- "No puede ser venció al Prometido rápidamente" – dijo La abuela al ver como venció a ranma rápidamente.

Yagbo se disponía a lanzar otra ráfaga de ki contra el restauran pero de pronto una cadena atrapa su mano haciendo que la esfera sea lanzara hacia un edificio cercano.

- "¿quien eres?" - pregunto Yagbo con una mirada de pocos amigos a un chico con lentes y pelo largo color negro.

- "mi nombre es Moose y no dejare que destruyas el lugar!" – Moose tira de la cadena, pero no puede mover a Yagbo.

- "vaya parece que intentas jalarme, pero chico así no se hace, si no así!!" – ahora Yagbo tira de la cadena hacia Arriba levantado a Moose hacia los aires, después Yagbo lo jala hacia abajo mandándolo a estrellarse contra el pavimento y dejándolo fuera de combate.

- "Que tonto Moose no eres rival para el" – grito Colange.

- "A-akane vete de aquí" – murmuro Ranma que se levanta lentamente.

- "Ranma no puedo dejarte sola aquí" – la voz de Akane suena muy preocupada

- "Demonios akane no.." – las palabras de Ranma se cortan al escuchar un grito.

- "¡¡¡¡Energy Cannon!!!!" – una ráfaga sale del restauran. Yagbo lo ve y lo esquiva de un salto después cae en mismo nivel que los demás.

- "vaya aun sigues de pie Guerrero" – declara Yagbo

- "no puedo creer lo que veo hay alguien mas que pude utilizar Ki aparte del Prometido y Ryoga" – la abuela ve salir del restauran a Will con las ropas chamuscadas por la ráfaga anterior.

- "hehehe no soy fácil de eliminar" – dijo Will, mientras toma nota de lo que paso afuera, ve a Ranma tirado junto Akane. Y a Moose, tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

- "Vaya al menos no será muy aburrida mi pelea" – sin mas que decir Yagbo corre hacia Will tirando una patada en el rostro, Will se cubre con las manos pero no aguanta la fuerza de la patada y es lanzado lejos de los demás.

Ranma se levanta con un poco de dificultad.

- "Akane te pido por favor que te vayas a un lugar donde no te lastimen" – dijo Ranma.

Will se levanta rápidamente, para después recibir un puñetazo en el estomago logrando que Will despegara los pies del suelo. Después Yagbo hace un uppercut y despidiéndolo hacia los aires luego se impulsa desde el suelo y sale disparado para alcanzar a Will. En el aire will se recupera, da media vuelta y le tira una patada Yagbo tomándolo por sorpresa, ya que no pensó que el chico se recupera rápidamente del golpe que le dio antes. Aun que Yagbo no se queda atrás a cuanto se refiere resistencia después del golpe de Will, Yagbo lo patea en la espalda haciendo que el chico se estrelle de nuevo hacia el pavimento.

- "Ranma no pelees" – le rogó Akane.

- "no puedo Will necesita ayuda" – Ranma sujeta de los hombros de Akane – "por favor solo por esta ocasión hazme caso akane"

- "pero… Ranma…" – Akane calla.

La chica no sabia que decir, se sorprende de la reacción de Ranma, pero comprende que todo lo que diga no podrá detener al chico de coleta.

- "Esta bien Ranma, pero prométeme que no..." – Las palabras de Akane se apagan cuando Ranma pone su dedo en sus delicados labios, dejando a una Akane muy sorprendida.

- "Lo se Akane no te preocupes estaré bien" – Ranma deja Akane y corre auxiliar a Will.

- "Ranma..." – observa al chico alejarse de ella, queda muy sorprendida por la actitud de Ranma.

Mientras tanto Will continúa peleando contra Yagbo.

- "Aero Kick Shoot!!" – grito Will, que golpea fuertemente a Yagbo, el guerrero se recupera y lanza un golpe a Will quien lo detiene con una patada. Yagbo se desvanece y aparece flotando en el aire, Will concentra energía en su mano.

- "Energy cannon" – Will lanza un ki de explosión hacia yagbo que repele de un manotazo el ataque.

- "imposible" – dijo Will, el chico da un salto al aire y golpea a Yagbo en la mandíbula, Yagbo contraataca con una patada lanzado a guerrero contra la fachada de una casa. Will se levanta rápidamente y se para frente a Yagbo

Will se concentra, cierra fuertemente los puños, para después empezar a brillar un color amarillo intenso.

- "Puño de las Flamas del Fénix" – grito Will, sus puños son envueltos por unas brasas de Fuego.

- "Veamos piensas que con eso me detendrás chico?" – dijo Yagbo sin sorprenderse con la técnica además sonríe mostrando una gran confianza.

- "Eso lo veremos" – Will da un salto hacia Yagbo, el guerrero esquiva los ataques, pero la brasas de fuego queman un poco el cuerpo de guerrero, Yagbo se aleja al sentir que el fuego puede causarle daño serios, el guerrero dragón se mueve rápidamente y lanza un izquierdazo hacia la mandíbula de sujeto, pero es detenido por la mano derecha de Yagbo.

- "Como... como es posible?!?" – will queda asombrado por que su puño no causo efecto, mas aun que Yagbo lo tiene en su mano sin que este se queje del las Flamas, Will intenta safarse del agarre de su enemigo, pero no consigue hacerlo yagbo sonríe al ver los vanos intentos del guerrero eterno.

- "sabes yo también poseo una que otra habilidad para contraatacar técnicas como este" – Yagbo sonríe después su mirada se pone mas seria – "Ice Black!!!"

El puño izquierdo de will es cubierto por una capa gruesa de hielo Negro. Will lanza un grito de dolor ya que el hielo lo ha dejado inmovilizado.

- "maldición" – Will es levantado del suelo una vez mas por Yagbo – "eres un maldito" –

- "Jajaja por lo que veo no te lo esperabas guerrero de pacotilla" – dijo Yabgo sonriente – "ahora si podré eliminarte" –

- "No te saldrás con la tuya" – dijo Will que tira una patada en el pecho, intentando que Yagbo lo suelte, pero de igual forma no consigue hacerlo.

Yagbo sonríe al ver al guerrero eterno a su merced, después Yagbo golpea con una fuerte patada en las costillas de will, quien es lanzado hacia los aires.

Yagbo da un salto rápidamente para alcanzar a Will en el aire y lo remata con un codazo en la espalda, Will se precipita al suelo sin que nadie pueda hacer nada, y de nueva cuenta aparece Yagbo en el suelo y sin dejar que Will caiga en el pavimento lo remata de una patada en la cara para después mandarlo a bolar hacia la pared.

- "AAARRGHH!!" – Will cae junto a unos botes de basura, después la pared se colapsa atrapando al guerrero, todo eso paso en unos segundos nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Yagbo camina hacia donde esta Will con la intención de rematarlo en eso siente un ki que viene detrás de el.

- "¡¡¡¡Kachu Tenshin Amaguri-ken!!!!" – Ranma toma desprevenido a Yagbo haciendo que recibiera todos los puñetazos sin que el sujeto pudiera evitarlo.

- "Maldito muchacho con razón le distes problemas a Lark ya que te tomo muy a ligera" – Yagbo se incorpora y eleva su guardia – "Veamos que mas tienes para pelear"

- "Ven por mi" – dijo Ranma

Los dos se enfrascan en duelo de patadas y puñetazos.

- "Eres bueno muchacho, ahora entiendo por que el estupido de Lark perdió, te tomo muy a la ligera" – dijo Yagbo que esquiva una patada de Ranma – "Pero yo soy mejor"

- "Es por eso que tu amigo perdió" – responde Ranma que da un salto hacia enfrente y después lanza una patada en el rostro de Yagbo – "Tomo muy a la ligera a su adversario!!"

Mientras tanto, Akane corre auxiliar a Will. Entre la abuela y ella quitan los escombros de la que alguna vez fue la barda de una casa.

- "Akane sabes que demonios esta pasando¿¿quienes son ellos??" – pregunta la abuela mientras quita los ladrillos del cuerpo de Will.

- "Aun no lo se muy bien... pero… creo que quieren matar a Will ya que el es un guerrero dragón eterno" – Dijo Akane, la voz de la chica diciendo Guerrero Dragon Eterno retumban en los oídos de Colage.

- "No puede ser..." – pensó la anciana congelada de la impresión, después de remover casi todo los ladrillos observa el rostro un poco maltratado del muchacho – "No es posible el es muy joven para ser el legendario guerrero eterno tiene la misma edad de Ranma" -

- "Will despierta.. Despierta" – Akane trata de despertar al muchacho con golpecitos en las mejillas.

- "Mama me puedes dar otro Tamalito de Puerco y un poco de agua de horchata por favor..." – Dijo will. Akane y la abuela le salen una gota de sudor y continúan escuchando – "Angela por favor dile a Lilith que no me obligue acompañarla a ver el titanic de nuevo para ver al raro de leonardo Di'caprio"

- "D-de q-que esta hablando?!?!?!?!?" – Dijo akane al momento que le aparece un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo mientras una gota de agua sale de su frente – "Will no es momento para soñar tienes que despertar ahora!"

Mientras akane y la abuela intentan despertar a Will, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos Ranma continuaba dándole pelea a Yagbo.

Ranma ejecuta su técnica de "Kachu Tenshin Amaguri-ken", logrando hacer retroceder a Yagbo.

- "Hum!! Vaya en verdad que eres bueno para ser un simple humano" – dijo Yagbo quien da un salto hacia atrás para salir de la embestida de los ponches de Ranma – "En verdad no debo tomarte a la ligera" –

- "Aja" – dijo Ranma que prepara su siguiente ataque

Ranma concentra energia en sus manos, formando entre ellas una esfera amarilla de energia.

- "Mouko Takabisha" – Grito Ranma, sorprendiendo a Yagbo un poco por el repentino despliegue de energía.

La ráfaga se impacta en el pecho de Yagbo, lanzándolo contra la fachada de una casa.

- "Maldito escuincle" – gruño Yagbo después sonríe - "lo admito eres bueno para pelear" –

Ranma no corre directo hacia Yagbo dando un salto frente a el y lanzando una patada al rostro, Yagbo esquiva por fracciones de milímetros el ataque de Ranma, el chico de coleta no desistes y lanza una patada hacia el pecho, pero el ataque es detenido con la rodilla de Yagbo.

- "hehehe y eso que aun no termino" – al decir eso Ranma, da un pequeño salto y tira un puñetazo en el rostro de Yagbo. El Sujeto se recupera y conecta una serie de golpes que Ranma detiene con dificultad. Ranma da un salto hacia atrás.

Ranma comienza acumular energía en sus manos una vez mas, Yagbo se detiene y se prepara para recibir el ataque

- "Recibe esto por segunda vez!" – Ranma lleva sus manos hacia enfrente y una onda azul cubre su cuerpo y frente a el una esfera amarilla – "Mouko Takabisha!!!!!!"

Una Ráfaga de Ki, del chico de coleta sale disparado hacia Yagbo quien también acumula energía en sus dos manos.

- "Ah!! no me dejare vencer así de fácil" – levanta sus dos manos y una luz color azul aparece cubriendo sus manos – "Double Blaster"

Los proyectiles se encuentran y chocan uno al otro. Las dos Ráfagas intentaban ganar terreno.

- "Muchacho ya ríndete no compliques mas las cosas sabes muy bien que yo ganare y que matare al Muchacho" – dijo Yagbo incrementando un poco su Ki

- "¡¡No!! No lo haré y aun mas que intentas matar a Will no te permitiré hacerlo" – Ranma imprime mas fuerza en la Ráfaga haciendo retroceder un poco el poder de Yagbo.

- "bueno así tu lo quisiste muchacho" – Yagbo hizo explotar su Ki y provocando que la ráfaga creciera y avanzara ganándole terreno al Ki de Ranma.

- "Maldición no me dejare ganar" – Ranma imprime mas ki en la ráfaga.

Las Ráfagas de Ki pelean ferozmente por ganar terreno al otro, pero con tanto poder chocando y sin avanzar mucho, provoca que no soportara tanto tiempo.

- "va explotar" – pensó ranma.

Y sin esperar mucho, el poder termina por explotar inmediatamente. La explosión engulle a los contendientes provocando también que levantara una gran cantidad de humo.

- "cof cof maldición como eres molesto chiquillo" – dijo Yagbo que sale del entre el humo

- "como te había dicho... cof... cof... Yagbo no dejare que mates a Will" – Ranma corre directo a Yagbo y tira una patada voladora.

- "aun tienes energías para continuar esta pelea absurda" – dijo Yagbo – "por que no te rindes y me dejas matar a gusto al Guerrero eterno" –

- "no te lo permitiré Yagbo" – Ranma lanza de nueva cuenta un puñetazo en la cara de Yagbo, pero este lo esquiva con facilidad

Mientras tanto con Will.

- "Will reacciona por favor" – dijo Akane desesperada al ver a Ranma pelear fuertemente contra Yagbo

- "Lilith… por favor, no me pidas que haga eso, yo no quiero vestirme de payaso para la fiesta de caridad" – dijo Will – "Alex, me podrías prestar unos cd's de play?" -

- "Creo que no llegaremos a nadas si continuamos así" – dijo la abuela.

- "Si…" – responde Akane.

Ranma esquiva duramente los ataques de Yagbo.

- "Chico no lo haces tan mal…" – dijo Yagbo que incrementa su velocidad.

- "Aun no muestro todo lo que se" – declaro Ranma

- "Pues deberías de empezar ahora" – Yagbo retrocede un poco y acumula fuerza en su brazo izquierdo

- "Puño Sonico" – dijo Yagbo que lanza el golpea hacia Ranma. El chico de coleta es golpeado por algo invisible lanzándolo lejos de Yagbo.

- "argh… como es… que…" – Ranma se levanta adolorido – "Me golpeo con el aire… rayos este sujeto tiene trucos bajo la manga" –

Ranma corre hacia Yagbo y lanza una patada hacia el rostro, Yagbo esquiva el ataque y tira un puñetazo, Ranma lo detiene con su brazo Derecho y se dispone a contraatacar pero nota que el puño de Yagbo brilla.

- "Ice Black" – Yagbo congela el brazo de Ranma.

- "ARGH!!!" – Ranma retrocede con dolor su mano también es cubierta por la capa oscura de hielo – "eres un tramposo Yagbo" –

- "Todo se vale chico, si se trata de ganar" – declaro Yagbo, Ranma sentía un gran ardor en la mano.

- "maldito" – dijo entre dientes Ranma al ver que su vida estaba por llegar a su fin.

Yagbo sonríe y se acerca a Ranma dispuesto a terminar su adversario. Yagbo esta punto de levantar a Ranma por el cuello cuando un extraño objeto golpea su muñeca.

- "Argh!! Quien fue?!?!" – pregunta Yagbo muy molesto. Ranma observa el objeto y se da cuenta que un bombori lo había golpeado.

- "Sha-Shampoo" – dijo ranma que se arrodilla por el peso del hielo que aprisiona su brazo derecho.

- "Deja en paz a mi querido Ranma grandullón" – dijo la amazona.

- "otro entrometido acaso nunca dejaran de aparecer?!?!- Yagbo se mueve velozmente, y lanza un revés hacia la chica amazona, Shampo lo esquiva y cae atrás de Yagbo, la chica ataca con una serie de puñetazos pero son detenidos con facilidad por Yagbo golpea a Shampoo en la boca del estomago después una serie de golpes mas dejando a una shampoo muy lastimada.

- "S-shampoo!!!!" – Moose acaba de recuperarse cuando vio a shampoo ser golpeada sin piedad por Yagbo.

Moose se enoja, y sin medir las consecuencias el chico de anteojos tira tres patadas a Yagbo en la espalda provocando que el sujeto se alejara de ella. Moose corre a ayudar a shampoo. Yagbo se levanta y golpea el piso con tal fuerza que provoco que se agrietara el pavimento. Moose carga a shampoo y salta hacia un lado mientras Ranma da un salto hacia delante golpeando a Yagbo en la cabeza con el puño congelado.

Yagbo dirige su mirada hacia su atacante y reconoce al chico.

- "¿Que acaso no se te acaban las pilas muchacho?" – Yagbo esquiva dos patadas de Ranma – "Se nota que eres un estupido al hacer las cosas difíciles" –

Yagbo detiene la patada de Ranma, el chico de colecta intenta safarse pero no puede hasta que unas palas vuelven a golpear la mano de Yagbo.

- Ukyo?! – Dijo Ranma al reconocer el arma agresor.

- "¡¡oh no otra mas!!" – Yagbo esta furioso ya que no puede terminar su misión sin que alguien lo interrumpa.

- "¡¡¡¡¡Ukyo muévete!!!!!" – Grito Ranma al ver lo que iba hacer Yagbo.

- "Muere!! Double Blaster" – Yagbo suelta dos Ki's Macizos de Energía hacia Ukyo. En eso una sombra se interpone.

- "Ranma!!!" – Ukyo ve con asombro a Ranma que cae pesadamente al suelo. En eso su brazo queda libre del hielo por el impacto que detuve del ki de Yagbo. Ranma se levanta lentamente ya con su brazo derecho libre.

- "Ukyo ¿¿es-estas bien??" – cuestiono Ranma.

- "Si lo estoy" – dijo en voz baja Ukyo con algo de miedo y sorpresa ya que por poco muere por uno de los ki de explosión de Yagbo - "Ranma que esta pasando aquí"

- "Uchan no hay tiempo para eso tienes que irte antes que te lastime ese bastardo" – Dijo Ranma, quien después siente una presencia detrás de su espalda.

- "Demasiado Tarde Chico" – Yagbo esta detrás De Ranma, y sin perder tiempo golpea Ranma por la espalda y después a Ukyo con un puñetazo en la cara para después tirar una patada en el costado de la chica mandándola a volar lejos de la pelea.

- "eres un maldito desgraciado Yagbo no sabes que no debes golpear a las mujeres" – reclama Ranma

- "Nosotros fuimos entrenados para tratar a todos por igual ya sea niño mujer o anciano no importa quien sea con tal de cumplir con nuestra misión" – Yagbo camina hacia Ranma y lo levanta de un brazo.

- "y eso incluye a tus amigas chico" – Yagbo lanza a Ranma contra una pared. El chico de coleta queda incrustado en el muro, inconsciente, Yagbo camina hacia Ranma dispuesto a terminar con la pelea, pero siente dos presencias detrás de él – "así que aun no dejan de molestar"

Shampoo y Moose están en pose de pelea.

- "no dejaremos que lastimes a mas gente" – declaro Moose.

- "Shampoo esta de acuerdo" – reafirma la amazona.

- "como quieran vengan uno por uno o los dos como sea yo puedo con todos" – dijo Yagbo con una Sonrisa afectada en sus labios.

- "Eres un bastardo" – Moose lanza una patada directo a la cara de Yagbo pero es detenido por su brazo derecho, Shampoo hace una barrida, Yagbo da un salto corto y lo esquiva sin problemas, Moose hace un movimiento de media luna de un salto con una cadena que tiene forma de Garra haciendo que el arma del chico chino provoque una cortada en el rostro de Yagbo, Shampoo aprovecha el asombro de Yagbo y hace una combinación de 6 golpes provocando que Yagbo caiga pesadamente lejos de ellos.

- "demonios!! Mueran! – Grita Yagbo que se incorpora inmediatamente – "Double blaster"

Dos Gigantescas Ráfagas hacen erupción de las manos de Yagbo, las ráfagas se dirigen hacia su victimas.

Shampoo y moose cierran fuertemente sus ojos esperando su muerte.

De pronto dos ráfagas de ki golpean los proyectiles de Yagbo.

- "Imposible!!!" – Yagbo da media vuelta y ve el causante de las Ráfagas.

La amazona nota que no sucede nada y abre lo ojos poco a poco hasta que ve que no sufrio daño. Después observa a yagbo, ella nota que yagbo tiene su mirada hacia su lado derecho. Shampoo sigue la mirada y...

- "Ranma!!" – Grita con entusiasmo Shampoo, en eso moose también abre los ojos.

- "aun no termino contigo" – expresa Ranma aun de pie, pero que en su rostro muestra señales de cansancio.

Yagbo gruñe de enojo y se lanza directo a ranma con una lluvia de golpes, Ranma las detiene con dificultad.

- "Es hora de utlizar mis técnicas al máximo poder..." – penso Ranma – "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!!! Maximo Poder!!!!!"

Una extraordinaria cantidad de puñetazos es liberada, Yagbo se asombra al verlo e intenta pararlas pero la cantidad de golpes y la velocidad que lleva no alcanza a detener casi ningún golpe. Yagbo da un grito de dolor al sentir diversos golpes en el estomago y cara. Ranma lanza Yagbo contra una barda.

Yagbo se levanta ágilmente, da un salto y comienza a tirar Ráfagas de Ki.

- "Mueran Todos" – Grita Yagbo con una carcajada maniática – "Doubles Blasters!!!!!!!!!"

Todas las ráfagas se impacta en el asfalto, Ranma evade la agresión con Ukyo en sus brazos, Shampoo y Moose asimismo evaden el ataque pero con algo de dificultad.

- "Lighting Bolt!!!" – una súper descarga de electricidad se impacta en el cuerpo de Yagbo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Todo los demás centran sus miradas al autor de esa técnica quien es acompañado de la Abuela Colagen y Akane Tendo.

- "Will!!" – grita Ranma.

- "Ya estoy de pie de nuevo Ranma ahora si venceremos a ese sujeto" - Will da una sonrisa en señal de confianza la cual Ranma también Sonríe. Ranma avanza hacia donde esta will y los demás después deposita a Ukyo en el suelo, Shampoo, Moose y la Abuela están atónitos aun por lo que hizo Will. Ranma no se muestra muy sorprendido pero eso si lo que vio era algo que pudo haber recibido en la "practica" que tuvo hace unos días con Will si no fuera por el maestro que interrumpió dicha practica.

- "Akane por favor aléjala de aquí a Ukyo" - Ranma se da vuelta y se para a lado de Will – "Bien ahora luchemos"

Will sonríe y en segundo su gema magica resplandece cegando a todo los presentes. En seguida de eso, notan que will lleva puesto una armadura.

- "Bien ahora de pelear!" – Grita Will.

En un instante Ranma y Will corren directo a Yagbo. Will corre hacia la Izquierda y Ranma la derecha para después aparecer a lado de Yagbo.

- "Con que dos contra uno" – Yagbo sonrie y detiene los golpes de sus adversarios. Ranma tira una combinación de patadas al igual que Will pero todos son detenidos por Yagbo. Will hace una ademán a Ranma

- "ahora!!" - Will da un salto hacia atrás y tira su mano hacia atrás, Ranma de igual forma da un salto atrás y pone sus manos al frente y gritan a unísono.

- "Energy Cannon" – Grito Will

- "Mouko Takabisha!!!" – Las dos Ráfagas de Ki salen proyectadas hacia Yagbo, cuando estaban por golpear a Yagbo. Este se desvanece en un instante.

- "donde Esta?" – pregunta Ranma.

- "Cuidado detrás de ti!!!" – Will lo advierte pero es demasiado tarde Ranma es golpeado por la espalda, inmediatamente alzado de un puñetazo en la quijada y despedido de una patada en el estomago de Ranma mandando a volar con dirección a Will. El Guerrero lo atrapa.

- "Ranma.." – murmura Will. El chico de coleta abre los ojos – "no te preocupes estoy bien, ve y dale su merecido al maldito" –

Will asiente y deja a Ranma en el suelo.

- "Muere desgraciado!!" – Will encesta un puñetazo en la cara de Yagbo pero este lo soporta y rechaza con un rodillazo en el estomago del chico dragon. Will retrocede un poco, por el dolor pero después se desvanece, yagbo hace lo mismo y se desvanece.

- "increíble ellos son muy rápidos" – Señaló Moose.

- "No puedo creer que sean mas fuertes que mi querido Ranma" – Alega Shampoo ya que no le cabía la idea que otro sujeto fuera capaz de vencer a Ranma – "No son Fuertes, no son rápidos, solo tiene suerte"

- "Aereo Kick Shoot!" – dijo will quien conecta dos poderosas patadas en a Yagbo, pero el sujeto soporta el golpe y contraataca.

- "Lo son Shampoo son fuertes y apenas logro ver sus movimientos" – Expreso la Abuela sorprendida por lo que esta pasando

Will intercambia de golpes con Yagbo.

- "maldición no estoy llegando a nada, si sigo así me voy a cansar muy rápido y sin haber vencido a este sujeto" – Pensó Will que esquiva una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos por parte de Yagbo.

Los dos peleadores aparecen arriba de un tejado de la casa, los adversarios se observan.

- "Ya entiendo por que quieren eliminarte Guerrero eterno" – Comentó yagbo. Will ve esta oportunidad para conseguir algo de información y cuestióna.

- "quienes son ustedes? y que hacen aquí?" –

- "Nosotros somos la Armed Red Hell, estamos aquí para conquistar este mezquino planeta y poder conseguir energía para nuestro señor" – Declaro Yagbo. Will esta silencioso – "pero para eso tomaremos esclavos a la mitad de la Raza Humana"

Will sabia que lo que iba preguntar, sabia la respuesta... pero necesitaba confirmarla.

- "y que harán con la otra mitad de la gente?!?!" – Pregunta Will.

- "Les quitaremos su energia hasta dejarlos muertos" – Responde Yagbo. Will se encoleriza y se lanza a golpes contra Yagbo.

- "bastardo!!... no dejare que hagan eso mientras este aquí!!!!" – Will encesta varios golpes a Yagbo que es despedido hacia el cielo. Will desaparece y inmediatamente aparece a lado de Yagbo para acabarlo con una poderosa patada mandando a precipitarse al pavimento.

Will toca suelo y avanza hacia donde cayo Yagbo.

Entre tanto con los demás. Ranma ya se incorporo.

- "Ranma Ranma... Will venció... a dejado a Yagbo sumido en el pavimento" – expresó contenta Akane. Ranma traslada su vista hasta donde esta Will y nota que el semblante del muchacho esta serio.

- "no aun no a ganado" – Todos escuchan la declaración de Ranma y observan con detenimiento a Will.

En eso dos surcos aparecen dirigiéndose hacia will.

- "oh maldición" – Will salta tratando de esquivar los surcos, de repente emergen del pavimento dos ráfagas de Ki y golpean a Will. El chico da un grito de dolor y cae pesadamente al suelo. Yagbo surge del asfalto y sonríe al ver que el guerrero esta en el suelo.

- "Hahahaha pensaste que me dejaría vencer fácilmente?" – separa enfrente de will.

- "desgraciado" – musita Will. Yagbo se ríe al ver que a ganado.

Ranma ve que Will esta por ser asesinado por Yagbo y eleva sus manos.

- "Ranma no lo hagas estas muy débil no podrás hacerlo" - dijo akane al ver lo que pretende hacer el chico de coleta.

- "no importa lo haré por salvar una vida!" – Responde Ranma, el chico concentra sus ultimas energías y crea una esfera amarilla entre sus manos – "Last Intent!!! Mouko Takabisha!!!"

- "muere Double…!!!!" – La ráfaga de energía de Ranma golpea a Yagbo en la espalda, Yagbo voltea furioso, molesto por el ataque aun que no le hizo gran daño. Ya que Ranma agoto toda su energía en la lucha. El chico de coleta se encuentra muy débil como para pelear otro round contra Yagbo. Ranma siente que sus fuerzas lo abandonan, sus piernas le tiemblan. Akane ve esto y sujeta Ranma antes que se caiga. Pero cumplió con su objetivo llamar la atención del guerrero.

- "¡¡¡Chiquillo vas a morir!!! – Las dos manos de Yagbo brillan intensamente y apunta hacia el muchacho – "¡¡¡Double Blas...!!"

Ranma cierra los ojos fuertemente al igual que akane esperando el golpe de Yagbo, pero sienten que no pasa nada en eso escucha un quejido y abren sus ojos y dirigen sus miradas hacia Yagbo. Notan que un puño en vuelto en llamas atravesó el estomago de Yagbo.

- "maldi... maldición argh!!!!" – grita de dolor, will retira su puño del cuerpo de su enemigo, ve a Yagbo caer pesadamente al pavimento después un charco de sangre surge de su cuerpo cubriéndolo alrededor de el.

Todos los demás quedan sorprendidos al ver la forma de cómo fue vencido Yagbo.

Will voltea haber a los demás.

- "Creo que ganamos Ranma" – dijo Will desde donde esta. Ranma asiente con la cabeza y traga un poco de saliva.

La Pelea termino, Will recoge el cuerpo de Yagbo y se lo lleva algún lugar para sepultarlo.

De regreso Will entra y ve que Shampoo, Akane y Moose arreglando el desorden. Después ve a Ranma y Ukyo en una de las esquinas descansando un poco de la pelea. Ranma estaba agotado y Ukyo un poco lastimada (ella no tiene la misma resistencia que Shampoo) la abuela los atiende con hiervas para que se recuperen rápidamente.

- "discúlpeme... por todo lo que paso" – dijo Will, llamado la atención de todos.

- "por que lo dices Will???" – pregunta Akane.

- "por que por mi culpa han destrozado este lugar, por mi culpa salieron lastimados y por mi culpa casi mueren" – La voz de Will se ahoga un poco pero se controla a el no le gusta pelear mucho menos meter en problemas a sus amigos – "No quería que la pelea los metiera en esto yo debí protegerlos sin que nadie saliera lastimado"

- "no te preocupes muchacho no fue tu culpa" – dijo la abuela que se acerca a Will – "Además no paso a mayores no te preocupes mas por ello"

- "s-si" – dijo Will en voz baja

- "Will en donde dejaste el cuerpo de Yagbo??" – pregunta Ranma

- "lo lleve a un lugar de esta ciudad donde nadie podrá encontrarlo" – Responde Will quien mira el suelo ya que se siente culpable por los destrozos de la pelea.

- "Will por que no descansas un poco debes estar agotado" – Dijo Akane que le lleva una silla.

- "Gracias Akane" – will se sienta y deja que su cuerpo se relaje un poco.

En eso Shampoo se acerca a Will.

- "shampoo quiere saber quien eres y por que atacaron local?" – pregunta la amazona.

- "er.. este.. bueno... creo que deben saber quien soy..." – Will explica su procedencia y el por que su estancia ahí, aparte les cuenta lo mismo que le contó A Ranma y compañía en la escuela.

- "asombroso!!!" – exclamo Shampoo

- "eso... eso sorprendente!!" – dijo Moose

- "Entonces si tu estas aquí es por que hay un gran peligro que asecha este mundo cierto muchacho" – pregunta la abuela.

- "Si" – dijo Will – "debo encontrar a ese grupo de soldados que vi con mi amigo antes de llegar aquí, además detenerlos antes que causen graves daños a este planeta"

- "Para eso te ayudaremos Will" – dijo Ranma, los demás asienten.

- "Gracias Muchachos pero no quiero que se involucren..." – Dijo Will.

- "No, también queremos ayudar ya que el planeta que piensan atacar es la nuestra" – Dijo Ukyo que se levanta un poco adolorida – "además de cobrar vengaza contra lo que le hicieron daño a Ryoga"

- "Ukyo..." – Will se levanta súbitamente de la silla y camina hacia Ukyo. La chica se sorprende y se pone nerviosa al ver que el chico se dirige hacia ella. Will posa su mano en la mejilla derecha de Ukyo y la otra debajo del busto Izquierdo, Ukyo se sonroja y estaba por golpearlo cuando de pronto.

- "Hechizo Mágico, Hechizo de Luz Invoco a la Magia de Curación 'Caris'" – Una luz blanca surge de las manos de Will, Ukyo se asusta un poco pero después siente un calor reconfortante y se da cuenta que su dolor disminuye, Todos los ahí presente se sorprende al ver esa luz blanca y no dejan de observar hasta que después Will aparta sus manos y camina hacia la silla mas cercana y cae rendido.

- "eso- eso que acabas de hacer es magia... asombroso" - dijo la abuela – "Nunca pensé ver algo así, mas aun ver al Dragon Guardian, conocido como Guerrero Eterno, este en nuestro mundo..."

- "Usted conoce a los Guerreros Eternos?" – pregunta Will.

- "si hay una leyenda en mi aldea donde cuenta sobre la aparición de un hombre cuyo poderes sobre pasan todo lo que se ha visto... ese ser aparecerá cuando los universos estén en caos... el individuo deberá reunir las piedras sagradas para formar la armadura divina Universal... para que pueda portarla y vencer al mal... que surgió de las cenizas" – dijo la abuela todos quedan callados.

- "donde escuchado eso antes??? En donde??..." – súbitamente will recuerda – "Claro, la chica que aparece en mis sueños..." –

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **un poco mas de acción en este capitulo, y espero los demás así sean, estos días no e tenido tiempo, y editar y subir me cuesta un poco.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias dejen un Review.


	6. Llegan los Amigos de Will

**GUERREROS UNIVERSALES**

_**AUTOR: ANGEL ETERNO**_

_**Crossover**: Personajes inéditos, Ranma, Sailor Moon…. Y mas…_

_Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores_

* * *

_Capitulo 6_: **Llegan los Amigos de Will… Las chicas de minifalda de colores**

En algún lugar del planeta donde se encuentra Will, vemos a un grupo de muchachos estar discutiendo en un parque.

- "Que bien idiota... ahora estamos perdidos" – habla un muchacho de cabello en punta quien observaba a otro que estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque.

-"no molestes Terry" – responde otro de cabello largo color café, que estaba observando un mapa –"según esta cosa, estamos en el mismo sistema solar donde esta Will, asi que no hay de que preocuparnos al menos estamos cerca"

- "no se pero no se parece mucho el lugar donde vimos a Will.. será por que hay mas edificios y centros comerciales... Kain estas seguro que es aquí??" – menciona un muchacho de cabello corto, de color azul que observa el paisaje.

- "no molestes Alex" – respondió Kain mas harto de que lo culpen por un error de calculo.

Discutieron por un rato mas hasta que una chica se levanta y se pone enfrente de ellos.

- "Chicos no discutan!!" – dijo la chica, de cabello largo, color café hasta los hombros.

- "tu no molestes niña" – dicen en unísono los tres muchachos.

- "Ángela ayúdame!!" – grita la muchacha, ya con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- "ya tranquilos muchachos, nosotros no venimos aquí a discutir si no a buscar a Will, lo recuerdan???" – Dijo la muchacha de pelo color azul corto – "además tiene razón Lilith chicos no debemos discutir, si no el de apurarnos para ayudar a Will antes que este en peligro"

- "cierto hagan caso lo que dice Ángela o les rompo toda su..." – las palabras de Terry se cortan al ver la cara de su novia.

- "Terry..." – Ángela mira con molestia a su novio, terry sonríe un poco nervioso pero después toma su pose seria.

- "bueno en que ciudad estamos??" – pregunta Alex al chico del mapa.

- "no lo se...!" – Dijo Kain

Lilith se levanta y mira al su alrededor

- "déjame preguntarle a ese grupo de muchachas" – dijo Lilith.

La chica se acerca aun grupo de chicas que pasaba por el parque.

- "disculpe nos podrían ayudar?" – Dijo Lilith a una de las chicas.

- "si dime?" – pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios con colitas extrañas.

- "me pueden decir en que lugar estamos" – Dijo Lilith un poco nerviosa y con pena al hacer una pregunta así, ya que pensarían que esta tonta al no saber donde esta.

La chica mira a Lilith y después voltea haber a sus amigas.

- "acaso son turistas?" – pregunta otra chica de estatura alta, de cabellos largos castaños y amarrado en cola de caballo.

- "er... er.. este.." – lilith no sabia que decir así que alex sale a su rescate.

- "si somos turistas pero estamos perdidos" – hablo Alex.

- "Hey Minako que guapo es ese muchacho" – dice en voz baja una chica de pelo negro largo a otra de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura

- "si es cierto tu crees que sean novios?" – responde Minako

- "eh.. están en el distrito de Junban, el parque numero 10" – Contesta una chica de cabello Azul corto.

- "Gracias" – Dijo lilith quien se da la vuelta para decirle a sus amigos la posición donde estan.

Después de eso el grupo de Chicas se retiran del lugar, mientras Alex camina hacia el grupo, con una expresión de pena y sorpresa.

- "Que paso?" – pregunta Angela al ver el rostro algo colorado de Alex

- "Vaya... jejeje... que chicas tan aventadas" – dijo Alex, los chicos se le quedan viendo.

- "por que lo dices Alex" – pregunto Kain.

- "por que me dieron su numero telefónico" – Dijo el chico que muestra un pequeño pedazo de papel con unos números telefónicos.

- "Quienes fueron?" – Pregunto de nueva cuenta Kain.

- "Ellas dos" – responde Alex, señalando a las chicas de pelo rubio y la de castaño.

- "suertudote!!" – Dijo Kain con una gran sonrisa.

- "ni tanto no vez que no podemos quedarnos en este lugar" – responde el chico con un alo de desilusión.

- "En eso tienes razón hay que apurarnos en encontrar a Will antes que ocurra algo malo" – Dijo Angela.

- "crees que nos llame el muchacho?" – pregunta La chica de cabellos Rubios largos a sus amigas.

- "no lo se, se ven que no estarán mucho tiempo en la ciudad" – responde la chica de cabellos negros.

- "hay chicas como pudieron dar sus números telefónicos a esos desconocidos quien sabe que tipo de persona sean" – dijo la chica de cabello corto, color azul.

- "pues le veo cara de buena gente, mas el chico de cabellos en punta (pobre no conoce a Terry)" – dijo Minako

- "pues sea lo que sea, al menos me gustaría salir con uno de ellos aun que se por un día" – dijo Makoto

- "Pues lo mismo pedimos nosotras!!" – dicen en unísono Rei y Minako, mientras se toman de las manos y ponen miradas soñadoras.

- "Si espero algún día tener un novio que me quiera y me proteja" – dijo Makoto mientras un fondo multicolor aparece detrás de ella

- "cierto!!" – dicen las dos chicas que se unen a Makoto, y después ríen de una manera un poco ortodoxa.

Mientras a Usagui y Ami le sale unas gotas de agua en la cabeza al ver a sus amigas tan desesperadas.

Luego de eso las chicas continúan caminado hasta llegar al Templo Hikawa.

- "bueno chicas esperemos a que lleguen los demás" – dijo Rei al entrar a su cuarto.

- "bueno pero podrías adelantarnos un poco de lo que pasa" – dijo Minako quien camina hacia un cojin y se deja sentar placidamente en el.

- "espera un poco mina, hasta que Haruka y las demás lleguen" – dijo Rei.

- "así que es eso... las piedras Krong liberan una energía que dará vida a la armadura divina cierto??" – dijo Will

- "así es guerrero Dragón" - afirma la anciana.

- "mmm... eso veo… será difícil encontrar esas piedras... además me imagino que esas rocas no estarán nada mas aquí en este mundo si no también en el mío... y en otros..." – aclara will, todos están con caras pensativas

- "pero entonces si esas piedras son capaces de dar un gran poder... los villanos estarán en busca de ese poder... y si Lark y Yagbo aparecieron en este lugar es que quiere decir que aquí hay una piedra Krong" – dijo Ranma

- "en efecto futuro yerno es por eso la presencia de esos sujetos en Nerima" – dijo la abuela que voltea haber a Shampoo y Moose – "por favor podrían traer el viejo baúl que esta en el desván" –

Los dos chicos asienten y suben por la caja.

- "¿¿además como sabremos donde esta?? Ya que como dice es una piedra será imposible encontrarla en todo el mundo hay tantas piedras como granitos de arena en un puño" – dijo Ranma

- "debe haber una forma de localizarlas" – Ukyo se sienta en una silla cercana.

- "si debe haberla... pero también los que enviaron a Lark y Yagbo lo tendrán?" – dijo Akane

- "supongo que si... pero... lo raro es que Yagbo dijo que solo venían en plan de conquista y no en busca de algo..." – los ojos de Will observan el techo en busca de una explicación.

- "a lo mejor ni ellos han de saber... puede que lo de la conquista sea una pantalla de humo... pero como dices Will por que harían eso acaso su objetivo es otro??" – dijo Ranma que se cruza de brazos y medita un poco.

- "No lo se... la unica forma de saber mas es que tu amigo despierte" – dijo will, al escuchar eso recuerdan a ryoga y guardan silencio.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, en busca de respuestas, hasta que ven bajar a Shampoo y a Moose con el baúl que les pido la abuela.

- "bisabuela ya le trajimos el baúl" – dijo Shampoo

- "gracias Bisnieta" – la abuela se acerca al viejo baúl y la abre, ella empieza hurgar dentro de la caja.

- "que busca Bisabuela?" – pregunta Shampoo.

- "es algo que podrá ayudar al guerrero... este objeto lo tenemos desde hace mucho y fue entregado a la primera líder de las amazonas" – responde colage quien saca varias cosas que estaban dentro del baúl.

- "Como es eso?" – pregunto Shampoo, que se acerca también a ver lo que hay dentro del baúl.

- "hace mucho tiempo un hombre apareció en nuestro mundo en busca del guerrero elegido, en su búsqueda conoció a una de las fundadoras de clan de amazonas" – explica la abuela mientras continua hurgando dentro de la caja - "ese hombre le dio a nuestro ante pasados un objeto que serviría para buscar unas piedras especiales"

En el Templo Hikawua

- "así que has tenido unos presentimientos muy extraños en estos días?" – pregunto Ami a la chica de cabellos negros

- "Si... ya consulte el fuego... hice unos rezos también... lo único que me muestra es un Dragón rojo..." – Responde Rei, mientras recuerda lo que hizo.

- "un dragón?" – pregunto ahora Makoto, a la chica.

- "si, un dragón rojo... pero antes de eso... veo un joven... pero solo es por momentos antes que aparezca el dragón en su lugar" – responde Rei, quien observa a las demás

- "mmm... eso es extraño" – dijo Haruka, después voltea haber a Michiru – "Tu espejo a mostrado algo últimamente?"-

- "si... aun que solo son por momentos..." – responde Michiru – "deja intentarlo de nuevo" –

Michiru saca entre sus ropas el es espejo de Neptuno, lo observa, la chica se concentra y unos segundos después el espejo comienza a brillar por momentos... y después se ve oscuridad...

- "no muestra... nada... espera!" – dijo exaltada Michiru, ya que empieza a formarse una imagen en el espejo... y se sorprende mucho ver la silueta de un humano cambiando a un gran dragón.

- "que...!?!?" – Michiru ve desaparecer la imagen rápidamente.

- "que fue lo que vistes Michiru" – pregunto Minako, todas las chicas esperan la respuesta.

- "lo que dice rei es cierto..." – responde michiru quien observa a la scout de Fuego.

Todas las demás muchachas voltean haber a Rei.

- "Esto es muy raro..." – dijo Ami quien se pone pensativa.

- "Otra pelea se avecina" – sin que nadie la escuche murmura triste Usagui, pero... después con voz un poco mas fuerte dice – "creo que deberíamos estar alertas por cualquier cosa que ocurra..."

- "tal vez cabeza de bombón tenga razón, debemos estar alertas por cualquier movimiento extraño" – dijo Haruka quien se levanta y mira a las demás.

- "pero quienes serán ese chico y el Dragón... que significa" – piensa en silencio Rei.

- "bien chicas estén atentas a cualquier señal de peligro, mientras nosotros investigaremos mas sobre esas visiones" – Hablo la gata negra.

- "si" – responden todas.

Mientras tanto con los demás integrantes de los guerreros eternos.

- "bueno, que hacemos ahora?" – dijo Terry quien caminaba junto con su novia

- "nada... solo nos queda buscar a Will en este mundo" – dijo Angela, que recarga su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- "pues espero que sea rápido" – dijo Alex ya cansado de caminar.

- "oigan muchachos, ya es tarde y me duelen los pies... por que no lo buscamos mañana, ya que por lo que veo no lo vamos encontrar hoy, además que su energía esta en modo oculto" – dijo Kain – "por que no nos hospedamos en algún hotel?" –

- "que tan poco aguante tienes Kain" - Dijo Lilith un poco molesta al escuchar eso.

- "Hey no molestes" – responde Kain mientras se sienta en la banqueta.

- "es cierto Lilith ya es tarde y mi pies me duelen" – habla Angela – "por que no nos hospedamos ese hotel que vimos al llegar" –

- "buena idea" – dijo Kain quien se levanta y observa a los demas – "que opinan chicos?"

- "por mi no hay ningún problema" – responde Alex

- "a mi tampoco" – contesta Terry.

- "Hay que seguir buscando a Will!" – Dijo Lilith molesta – "es por eso que estamos aquí" –

Los chicos se le quedan viendo a Lilith

- "lo sabemos Lilith, pero como dice Kain, no lo vamos encontrar hoy mismo, ademas sabes que Will, se puede cuidar el solo" – dijo Angela.

- "pero... pero..." – decía en voz baja – "pero debemos encontrarlo"

- "Lilith mañana lo buscamos" – Dijo Terry.

- "no! Seguire buscando yo sola" – responde Lilith quien se aleja muy molesta de ellos.

- "creo que se enojo" – dijo alex, después mira a sus compañeros de batalla – "será mejor que la acompañe para que no le pase nada malo" –

- "ay esta niña!!" – dijo Terry molesto – "esta bien... nos buscas en el hotel que vimos al llegar aquí" –

- "si después vamos" – contesta Alex quien sigue a Lilith.

- "bueno vayamos al hotel" – Dijo Angela que toma del brazo de Terry, seguidos por Kain, caminan hacia el lugar donde aparecieron

En Nerima ya era de noche.

Will se encuentra en el Tejado de la casa de los Tendo, meditando sobre los sucesos que han trascurrido desde que llego a Nerima.

- "Y ahora que haré?" – dijo el muchacho que suspira – "ese sueño, lo que dijo la abuela, la armada del infierno rojo..."

- "por que a mi me tiene que pasar esas cosas?" – dijo will que se recuesta en el tejado – "Antes que fuera un guerrero eterno, era un chico común y ordinario que se preocupaba por las malas notas de la escuela, de los abusadores, de llamar la atención de las chicas... pero... mi vida fue algo complicado a veces tenia problemas en algunas cosas, mi padre... nadie me entendia... era un chico solitario... tenia pocos amigos... no tenia novia... era un debilucho... ahora todo eso a cambiado desde que supe que era un antiguo guerrero dragón eterno... mi vida cambio" –

Will levanta su mano derecha. Momentos después hace que brille un color azul. Suspira una vez mas y deja que desaparezca el brillo. Will nuevamente se adentra a sus pensamientos.

- "creí que al tener estos grandes poderes todo seria diferente en mi vida, es cierto fue diferente... pero... tuve que pagar muy caro... al principio me fascino la idea de ser un legendario Guerrero Dragón y que portaba un gran poder, tuve peleas fantásticas e inimaginables... pero... me di cuenta que pelear no llevaba a nada, solo provocaba muerte y destrucción... pero gracias a ellos... gracias a mis amigos no me e dejado llevar por la depresión y la culpabilidad de las cosas... pero aun así... e deseado una vez... ser... qui... quisiera ser un chico normal de nuevo..." – en las ultimas palabras de Will se escuchan con gran melancolía y tristeza, Will observa el cielo despejado, que es adornado con estrellas centellantes, el chico suspira de nuevo - "me pregunto... por que siempre los malos quieren destruir un planeta tan hermoso como la tierra?... por que su afán de destruirlo todo?... no entiendo" – Will se sienta y mira el horizonte, da otro suspiro, el chico no entiende por que hay personas que quieren dañar a otros para cumplir sus sueños, pero entre sus preguntas había una que otra respuesta que daría por el momento un entendimiento a lo que le a pasado.

- "Terry dejo de pelear al encontrar el amor con mi amiga, gracias a eso el desistió de pelear contra nosotros... e inclusive se unió al grupo para estar mas cerca de Angela... pero Higael fue diferente, el murió peleando por sus sueños de humanos superiores, muchas vidas se perdieron en la batalla... aun que otras lograron sobrevivir y ser felices... mientras que... Exodus... murió al querer cobrar venganza contra mi... su alma fue alimentada por ese moustro..." - piensa el muchacho – "además... que hubieran hecho después de haber alcanzado su objetivo? Se hubieran aburrido y después se matarían?? O buscarían la forma de ir a otros planetas a destruir otros pueblos? O que..." – Will cierra los ojos y continua preguntándose – "hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta... esos sueños... esas chicas que vi... quienes eran?... por que estaban ahí?... el sujeto que estaba levitando en cima de la ciudad... que hacia ahí? quien es el?... ese símbolo que tiene en el brazo derecho lo he visto antes... pero no recuerdo donde..."

En eso una mano se posa en la orilla del tejado.

- "Will estas ahí?" – se escucha la voz de una chica.

Will abre los ojos y voltea a ver de donde proviene esa voz.

- "Si, aquí estoy" – responde el muchacho quien mira hacia la orilla del tejado para ver de quien se trataba, en eso emerge de la orilla una chica de cabello rojo como fuego con una trenza larga, y que vestia de ropas chinas.

– "a eres tu Ranma..." – dijo el chico al reconocer la figura humana que apareció – "que te paso??"

- "nada... que Akane me tiro un vaso de agua por decir algo sobre su persona.." – responde la chica mientras muestra su ropa aun húmeda por el vaso de agua que le lanzo a akane.

- "oh vaya... jeejeje" - Will sonríe, Ranma-chan camina hacia un lado de will y se sienta, la chica contempla el cielo.

- "que haces tu aquí?" - pregunto Ranma-chan.

- "nada meditando sobre los sucesos que han pasado en mi vida" – responde el guerrero que lleva su vista al cielo despejado con una mirada melancólica.

- "oh deben ser muchos sucesos... pero bueno... entonces sabes como ir a China por el objeto mágico que dijo la abuela?" – dijo Ranma-chan

- "si... ire mañana" – responde el chico, Ranma lo observa con algo de incredulidad.

- "pe-pero esta muy lejos de aquí no creo que llegues en un mes!!" – declaro Ranma

- "jejeje no creo que me tome un mes... si no un día" – responde Will con una sonrisa denotando confianza en lo que hará mañana.

- "como?! Eso no es posible yo tarde casi un mes llegar allá nadando" - dijo Ranma, Will mira con curiosidad a la chica de coleta

- "nadando? Por que fuiste a china nadando? Acaso no tenían recursos para ir allá en barco o avión?" – pregunto Will ahora un poco incrédulo de lo que decía Ranma.

- "no mi padre no tenia ni donde caer muerto, mucho menos como para pagar un pasaje en un barco" – dijo Ranma con algo de pena – "además el siempre decía que todo lo que hacíamos era por el entrenamiento y amor al arte de pelea estilo libre"

- "en pocas palabras tu padre no servia para nada" – dijo Will que da un suspiro y sonríe – "te entiendo... pero por mi parte no te preocupes tengo mis medios para ir" –

- "mañana por la mañana te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero" – Will se levanta y mira la luna que brilla con gran intensidad – "es una bonita noche para pasear... Hey Ranma por que no invitas a Akane a caminar?"

Al decir eso Will, Ranma se queda sorprendido.

- "q-que di-dices? Yo-yo invitar a-Akane a dar un paseo?" – dijo tartamudeando Ranma

- "si... se que ella te gusta... por que no la invitas a pasear?" – Dijo Will que se acerca a ranma y lo encara con la pregunta.

- "A mi no me gusta esa marimacha-pechos planos de Akane" – responde un poco molesto Ranma, después gira su rostro hacia un lado dando a entender que daba por terminado ese tema.

- "mmm... Ranma... no me trates de engañar... se que te gusta en la forma como la protegiste en las peleas anteriores, en los peligros en la que ella se ve involucrada cuando ellos intentaron eliminarla" – dijo Will – "además que tu forma de expresarte de ellas es de mas exagera como si al decir eso, fuera lo contrario de lo que piensas de su persona" –

Ranma no sabia que decir.

- "Ranma, no pierdas la oportunidad de una chica tan bonita como Akane... di lo que sientes por ella.. No pierdas la oportunidad.." – Will da unos pasos al borde del tejado – "En fin Ranma.. Piénsalo... aun que serias un tonto si no lo dijeras"

En otro lugar de la dimensión donde esta will.

Vemos caminar una pareja en las calles de Juuban.

- "Demonios por que venimos a comprar la comida para esa niña, si aun no a llegado al hotel" – dijo Terry que camina junto a su novia.

- "hay amor no seas así, aun que no este seria bueno que cuando llegue haya algo que comer además piensa un poco en ella trata la bien, tan solo compréndela" – dijo Angela

- "¿comprenderla? A esa niña no se precisa comprenderla si no examinarla para ver que tiene en la cabeza" – responde Terry.

- "hay Terry… Constantemente molestando a la pobre de Lilith" – contesta Angela.

- "bueno el único lugar que veo, para cenar es esa" – dijo Terry señalando el local con la vista.

- "Cafetería Crow's... mmm… bien vayamos haber que tiene de comida" – dijo Angela que se toma de la mano de Terry.

Dentro de la Cafetería.

- "bueno chicas hoy asido un día algo complicado" – dijo una chica de pelo rubio

- "ni que lo digas... además que aun no han hablado esos chicos quienes le dimos el teléfono" – dijo Rei.

- "hay chicas, no puedo creer lo que oigo... esperan que unos sujetos desconocidos les hable para tener una cita a quien sabe donde, y quienes podrían tener intenciones oscuras" – dijo Usagui

- "no molestes Usagui" – responde Rei.

- "chicas... hay una probabilidad muy grande para que esos chicos no les hablen" – dijo Ami – "ya que para empezar ellos no son de aquí... y que lo mas probable es que no estén mas en esta ciudad"

- "hay ami por que dices eso, acaso nos quieres salir con algún un chico guapo" – dijo Makoto.

- "oh cielos..." – dijo la chica y mejor se pone a leer su libro de Matemáticas.

En eso ven entrar a dos jóvenes y se sientan en una de la mesas de la cafeteria.

- "Estas seguro que aquí hay uno?" – pregunta un sujeto de armadura verde – "Lintz!! Me estas escuchando"

- "eh! Ah! Si-Si Kail, el comandante Razut dijo que aquí hay una de esas cosas que buscan" – mostrando un aparato que parpadeaba.

- "bueno bueno... empezamos... pero dime...para que traemos esas cosas?" – dijo el soldado señalando atrás suyo – "yo les tengo desconfianza ya que no se ven amigables"

- "yo también pienso lo mismo... se ven temibles cierto?... además así fue como querían que se vieran... creo... esos Shadows y Kulkans son parte de del ejercito. Además el señor lance nos dijo que lleváramos refuerzo por si había problemas..." – dijo Lintz

- "pues me dan desconfianza y miedo" – responde Kail – "pero si son ordenes del sub-comandante, no hay remedio que seguirlas" –

- "Hola buenas noches mi nombre es Unasuki, en que puedo servirles," – se presenta la chica con Terry y Ángela

- "Queremos ver el menú" – dijo Terry – "y me puede traer un refresco de manzana por favor... y tu amor que deseas?"

- "yo también quiero refresco de cola" – responde Ángela

La chica del restauran le entrega el menú a Terry y se retira para traer el pedido.

- "bueno veamos que tienen para comer aquí" – Terry empieza a ver el menú.

- "hey Minako, ese no es uno de los chicos que vimos en la tarde en el parque?" – dijo Makoto.

- "eh?" donde?" – Minako pregunta, lita le señala la mesa donde esta Terry y angela.

- "Si! Es cierto es el y viene acompañado... no seran pareja?" – pregunta Rei

- "creo que si..." – dijo mina al ver a Terry tomar de la mano de angela y platicando bien acaramelados

- "lastima, que ya tenga pareja... pero aun hay oportunidad con su dos amigos!" – dijo Makoto.

- "entonces si el esta aquí... significa que aun no se han ido de la ciudad" – dijo Minako

- "aun queda una oportunidad de conseguir chicos guapos" – dijo Rei.

- "entonces que hacemos?" –pregunto Makoto.

- "Esperemos a que se vayan y lo seguimos para saber donde se hospedan" – dijo Minako.

- "hay chicas, no puedo creer que vayan hacer eso" – dijo Ami que aun seguia con la vista pegada a su libro.

- "Ami! Acaso no quieres que tus mejores amigas sean felices?!" – dijo Makoto.

- "si pero..." – ami dejo su libro a un lado cuando escucha un sonido de su reloj.

- "si aquí ami, que sucede?" - pregunta la chica de cabello azul.

- "chicas vengan rápido unos moustros aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad" – Respondió una voz Femenina

- "bien ahora vamos Luna" – dijo Ami después mira a sus amigas y todos asienten con la mirada, y se retiran del lugar.

En la calle

- "que mala pata, ahora ya no sabremos donde se hospedan esos chicos" – dijo Makoto que corria junto con sus amigas.

- "Chicas no es momento para lamentarse" – dijo Usagui que estaba pensativa – "por que... después de tanto tiempo de paz otro pelea esta por surgir"

- "Serena?" – Pregunto Minako – "Te pasa algo?"

- "Eh no nada" – sonrío la chica.

Por su parte Terry tiene un presentimiento.

- "Ángela, sentiste lo mismo que yo?" – pregunto Terry

- "si... esa energía extraña esta cerca de aquí" – dijo Angela.

En eso llega Unasuki con el pedido.

- "disculpa podrías envolverlos para llevar" – dijo Angela

- "Como?" – pregunto la muchacha.

- "es que recordamos que tenemos un compromiso y se nos hace tarde" – responde Angela quien mira a Terry incitándolo a que dijera algo al respecto.

- "er.. S-si.. Si por favor además podrías también darnos esto?" – dijo Terry que saca la lista del mandado que le dio Kain para cenar.

- "Vendremos en un rato" – dijo Terry quien se levanta. Angela esculca su monedero y deja pagado por adelantado el pedido.

- "es-esta bien" – dijo Unasuki al ver correr rápidamente a los chicos a la salida.

- "Que compromiso tan grande debe ser para que se muevan asi?" – se pregunto la chica al ver pasar por la ventana del local a los dos muchachos, corriendo velozmente.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de los hechos.

- "Demonios este no es!!" – Dijo molesto Kail, quien sostiene con una mano el cuello de un hombre de mayor de edad.

- "esta tampoco" – dijo Lintz que sostenía por un brazo a una mujer – "ahora que hacemos?" –

- "que otra cosa nos queda?, si no seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo" – responde Kail.

- "será difícil" – dijo Lintz al ver correr muchas personas tratando de salvar sus vidas.

- "no importa" – dijo Kail en tono burlón – "hehehe" -

Kail desaparece y se pone enfrente de una pareja.

- "por favor no nos hagas daño" – dijo la chica.

- "Si quieres te damos todo el dinero que tenemos" – hablo el novio, Kail no dice nada y camina hacia el muchacho. Cuando estaba por sujetarlo del Cuello un grito lo hace parar hacia su objetivo.

- "Alto ahí!!!" – dijo una chica con traje de marinerito – "no dejaremos que hagan daño a las personas que disfrutan de una bella noche romántica" – mientras dice eso las chica de traje de marinerito hace unos movimientos extraños.

En eso 4 figuras más hacen presencia de los soldados.

- "yo sailor Moon te castigare en el nombre de la luna" – dijo dando una pose extraño, los soldados quedan viendo a la chica y pensando de qué hospital psiquiátrico se escapo después dirigen su vista a las otras chicas que aparecieron a lado de la chica del peinado de colitas extrañas.

- "y nosotras también" – dijeron en unísono las cuatro chicas vestidas igual que Sailor Moon.

Lintz y Kail se queda contemplando a las chicas y después se miran entre ellos y después a las chicas y después a ellos... hasta que... se empiezan a reír a lagrima suelta.

- "jajajajaja... jajajajaja... hahahaha... no... man... chen... hahahhaha... jajajajaj" – reía Kail

- "jjajajajajaja... que gracioso... jajajajaja... de donde salieron" – dijo Lintz

Mientras tanto arriba de los edificios Lilith y Alex vestidos con sus armaduras de pelea veían curiosos la presentación de las chicas.

- "hahahahaha de donde salieron esas... jajajajaj chicas... tan ridiculas hahahaha" – dijo Alex

- "que bonitas se ven" – dijo Lilith desde el lugar donde observaban a las Scout.

- "lo dices en serio? jejeje" – pregunto Alex al ver que Lilith tenia una expresión de maravillada.

- "si se ven bonitas con ese traje" – responde Lilith con estrellitas en los ojos.

- "en serio no acabare entender a las mujeres" – pensó alex, mientras hecha un vistazo mas al grupo de guerreras y se ríe de nuevo.

Mientras tanto abajo.

Las sailor Scout se estaban molestan por que no las tomaban en serio.

- "ya es suficiente dejen de reírse!!!" – grito S. Mars, después dio un salto hacia enfrente y junto sus manos y empezó a invocar algo – "Fuego de Marte... enciéndete"

Una bola de fuego sale disparado contra los dos sujetos.

- "mmm... que hacemos Kail... lo esquivamos o nos quedamos aquí parados?" – pregunto Lintz al ver que la Esfera de fuego se acerca peligrosamente hacia ellos.

- "quedémonos parados" – responde Kail con una sonrisa, Lintz solo sonrió.

La bola de fuego se impacta contra los dos sujetos.

- "Ganamos!!" – dijo S. Mars triunfante, pero ese rostro de contenta se borraría.

- "no canten victoria tan rápido" – dijo una voz dentro de las llamas de fuego. Unos segundos después las llamas se disuelven dejando ver que los dos soldados que siguen allí sin ningún daño.

- "como es posible!?!?!?!" – dijo S. Mercury.

- "no le hice ningun daño!!" – dijo S. Mars.

- "Oigan niñas... creen que con esos trajes y esa técnica nos vencerán fácilmente?" – declaro Kail quien observa la vestimentas de las chicas guerreras, en eso Lintz se acerca y le dice a Kail.

- "Hey... Kail por que no ordenamos a los Shadows y a los Kulkans a pelear contra ellas?" – dijo Lintz

- "si es buena idea... asi podremos seguir buscando" – Responde Kail, quien voltea a su espalda para ver a los moustros que estaban ocultos entre los arboles del parque.

- "Shadows!! Kulkans!! Contra ellas!!!" – Ordeno Kail.

- "que son esas co-cosas!!" – pregunto S. Moon al ver a los Kulkans y los Shadows acercarse a ellas.

- "Son horribles!" – dijo S. Venus al ver a los enormes Kulkans.

- "Y también esas cosas negras!" – dijo S. Júpiter, al ver a unas figuras humano idees que flotaban en el aire.

- "No hay de otra hay que pelear contra ellos" – dijo S. Mars quien es la primera en atacar.

- "Bien" – S. Júpiter se lanza contra un Kulkans.

Desde las alturas dos de los integrantes de los guerreros eternos seguían observando la pelea.

- "hey por lo que veo son las heroínas locales de este mundo" – dijo Alex.

- "si... tu crees que sea bueno ayudarlas?" – pregunto Lilith al ver como las chicas tenían dificultad con los moustros que aparecieron.

- "no.. hay que esperar un poco para ver lo que hacen... aun que esos seres mágicos se ven muy fuertes a comparación de ellas" – declaro Alex. En eso tres sombras cayeron a lado de ellos.

- "Vaya así que aquí estaban" – dijo Terry con tono molesto y serio.

- "Terry, Angela, Kain!" - dijo Lilith al ver a sus amigos llegar.

- "hey que ocurre?" – pregunto Kain a Alex.

- "pues miren por si mismo" – dijo Alex quien les señala hacia abajo donde estaba la pelea.

- "quienes demonios son ellas?" – pregunto Terry al ver como las Scout esquivaban como podían los golpes y ataques de los Shadows y Kulkans.

- "parece ser las heronias de minifalda de colores de este mundo" – Contesto Alex.

- "que Lindo" – dijo Angela provocando que a los hombres les salga una gota de agua en la frente por el comentario de su amiga.

Abajo en la pelea las Scout tenían dificultades.

- "Trueno de Júpiter... Resuena!!" – un poderoso rayo eléctrico sale de la tiara de S. Júpiter. Y que impacta contra varios de los moustros.

- "los destruí!" – sonríe S. Jupiter.

- "aun no!! Siguen vivos" – dijo S. Mercury al ver que se regeneraban.

En eso dos manos salen entre el humo. Una de ellas golpea a S. Júpiter mientras otro sujeta a S. Mars. Quien la lanza por los aire.

- "Sailor Mars!!!" – gritaron las chicas.

S. Júpiter se levanta lo mas rápido posible y atrapa a S. Mars antes que tocara el suelo.

- "deberíamos de ayudarlas" – dijo Angela.

- "no esperemos un poco" – dijo Terry que sigue observando la pelea sin perder la seriedad.

- "Cadena de amor de Venus" – grito S. Venus, la cadena golpea a varios Shadows inmediatamente atrapa a un kulkans .

- "rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!" – El poder de S. Mercury golpea al Kulkans que estaba encadenado y a varios moustros mas.

- "Cuidado S. Moon" – grito S. Venus al ver que un Kulkans arranca un poste de luz y intenta golpearla, en eso un zumbido se escucha.

- "que?!" – Sailor moon voltea hacia atrás. En eso una rosa golpea en el rostro del moustro des-balanceándolo.

- "Acaso no saben que a las mujeres no se les debe tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa" – dijo un sujeto de negro que estaba parado en uno de los postes de luz.

- "Tuxedo Mask" – dijo con alegría S. Moon al ver su eterno salvador.

Tuxedo mask da un salto y de la nada saca un bastón, y golpea al Kulkans, alejándolo de la chica.

- "que bueno que llegaste" – Dijo Sailor Moon que corre a lado de el.

- "cuando supe vine lo mas rápido posible" – responde el enmascarado quien la abraza.

- "Cuidado" – grito Sailor Mercury al ver que el Kulkans se levantaba de nuevo.

Varios Kulkans y Shadows rodean a S. Moon y T. Mask.

- "Tierra Tiembla" – un poderoso rayo aparece destruyendo definitivamente a los kulkans pero sin hacerle daño a los Shadows

- "Sailor Uranus!!" – gritaron las Scout. En eso los shadows dejan de atacar a las scout. Y se dirigen a hacia S. Uranus.

- "Maremoto de Neptune" – otra ráfaga de color azul golpea a los shadows desintegrándolos rápidamente.

- "Sailor Neptune" – dijo S. Júpiter.

- "no se olviden de mi" – una chica un poco mas joven que las demás a aparece con un oz en su mano derecha.

- "Sailor Saturn" – dijo S. Moon

- "Vaya aparecieron mas guerreras" – dijo Kain.

- "Por lo que veo son mas fuerte que las otras chicas" – dijo Terry al ver como destruyeron a los moustros sin problema.

- "Aun creen que seria bueno ayudarlas?" – pregunto Angela.

- "no aun no" – contesto Alex.

Mientras abajo los soldados observan como sus moustros son destruidos uno a uno por las nuevas chicas que aparecieron.

- "hey Kail creo que llegaron mas obstaculos… además que acaban de eliminar a varios de los Moustrous" –

- "Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta" – contesto Kail quien voltea hacia atrás para ver a los moustros que quedan – "Shadows, Kulkans eliminen a esas chicas y al sujeto de negro" –

Inmediatamente después todo los moustros rodean al grupo de heroinas.

- "algun plan?" – pregunto S. Mar a mercury.

- "En eso estoy" – responde la chica de azul.

De pronto los Kulkans empezaron emitir una luz roja en sus manos.

- "que demonios estan haciendo esas cosas?" – dijo alex al ver a los Kulkans acumular energia.

- "creo que deberíamos de ayudarlas" – dijo Lilith quien voltea a ver a Terry.

- "de acuerdo" – responde Terry

Todos los Kulkans levantan las manos y unas ráfagas de luz Roja hacen erupción dirigiéndose a las Scout.

- "oh dios... Cúbranse!" – Grito Uranus al ver que no podían escapar del lugar.

Desde el edificio se escucha un sonoro grito.

- "entremos en accion!!" – Grito Terry, todos los guerreros dan un salto del edificio.

Todas las chicas cierran los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe final.

Un gran estallido se hace escuchar por todo el parque.

En eso S. Mars abre los ojos y se da cuenta que no le paso nada. Después mira a sus compañeras que estaban tan bien ilesas. Hasta que dirige su mirada a un sujeto de cabello en punta de color café con una armadura que cubría su pecho, brazos, y piernas.

- "qui-quieen... eres?" – pregunto S. Júpiter.

El chico no contesta solo mira hacia enfrente encarando a los Moustros.

- "Grandioso... bien que empiece la diversión" – pensó terry, después levanta su manos hacia enfrente y una llamarada azul surge de sus dedos – "mueran!! Blaster Hell"

Una poderosa ráfaga de energía choca contra 3 Kulkans destruyéndolos fácilmente.

- "hey terry no nos dejes sin diversión" – grito Kain que cae a lado de el.

- "Quien te manda ser lento" – responde Terry.

- "Terry eres un..." – iba decir algo cuando un grupo de sombras se balancea hacia el.

- "Demonios!" – un hechizo surge de sus manos – "Icebolt!!!!!" – la esfera de hielo, congela a varias sombras

- "hey Kain debes tener cuidado" – dijo Alex quien saca su espada – "ahora me toca mi" –

Toma pose de pelea y mira a los moustros que tiene enfrente.

– "Slash Sonic" – Una poderosa ráfaga de cortes salen de la espada de Alex destruyendo las estatuas de hielo de los moustruos.

- "como pudieron hacer eso?" – penso S. Mars.

- "son fuertes!!" – dijo S. Saturn quien ve que aparecer otras dos personas a lado de los guerreros.

- "hey chicos que descorteses son¿acaso no piensan dejar algo para las damas?" – dijo Lilith con gesto de falso enojo. Los chicos voltean a ver a las chicas.

- "claro" – contesta Kain haciendo una reverencia y permitiéndoles el paso.

- "Gracias, lindo" – dijo Lilith con una sonrisa traviesa, después se para enfrente de los moustros - "ahora veran" –

Lilith se concentra en la gema para después hacer aparecer su Oz similar a la Silent Glave de Sailor Saturn, posteriormente la chica lleva el arma hacia enfrente y comienza a girarla.

- "que pretende hacer?" – pregunto S. Venus, al ver que una corriente de aire empieza a generarse alrededor de la chica.

- "Tunel de Viento!" - grito Lilith, del Oz sale una poderosa corriente de aire engullendo a varios shadows y elevándolos hacia arriba como si de un tornado se tratara – "ahora Angela!!" –

- "Cristales Azules!!" – varios fragmentos de hielo en forma de cuchillas salen disparados hacia enfrente traspasando a los Shadows y destruyéndolos inmediatamente.

- "quienes demonios son?" – pregunto S. Uranus.

Lejos de ellos, se encontraban Kail y Lintz observando la derrota de los moustros.

- "hey Kail, creo que..." – las palabras de Lintz se cortan al ver a su compañero molesto.

- "lo se inútil" – responde Kail

- "entonces que hacemos?" – pregunto su compañero.

- "no hay de otra hay que pelear contra ellos" – confiesa Kail.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**: hasta que por fin actualice, por falta de tiempo no pude subir los capítulos como quería además que anteriormente me daba problemas al acceder a la pagina de fanfiction, pero parece que se corrigió, en fin espero subir los siguientes capítulos y que hayan disfrutado de este

Sugerencias, comentarios y demás dejen un Review


	7. Kail y Lintz

**GUERREROS UNIVERSALES**

_**AUTOR: ANGEL ETERNO**_

_Crossover: Personajes inéditos, Ranma, Sailor Moon…. Y mas…_

**Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores**

* * *

_Capitulo 7_: **Kail y Lintz… En busca del Objeto perdido**

- "hey que poco nos duro" – señaló Kain.

- "cierto, creo que nos pasamos de fuerza" – contesta Alex, quien observa los cuerpos los Kulkans caídos.

- "aun no crean que han terminado" – todos voltean haber quien dijo eso.

- "así que apareció el dueño de estos moustros" – dijo Terry sin mostrar asombro por los dos desconocidos.

- "pagaran por haber hecho eso" – dijo Kail. Sin esperar mas Kail se desvanece.

- "asi que quieres Jugar?" – dijo Terry quien sonríe e inmediatamente después se desvanece enfrente de las Scout que no dan crédito a lo que ven. Cuando los dos contrincantes aparecen y desaparecen dándose de poderosos golpes entre ellos.

- "hey lintz que diablos haces? Pelea también" – indicó Kail quien gira 360° y golpea con una patada en el rostro a Terry.

- "bien bien" – dijo Lintz. En eso iba empezar atacar cuando una sombra se pone enfrente de el.

- "alto no dejaremos que destruyas mas este lugar" – dijo S. Uranus

- "ustedes quienes son?" – cuestiono Lintz con un tono desafiante.

- "Somos las Sailors Scouts, encargadas de proteger el sistema solar" – revela S. Uranus

- "aja..." – dijo Lintz no muy sorprendido.

- "No dejaremos que sigas lastimando a la gente" – dijo S. Moon quien se para a lado de S. Uranus. Así las demás Scouts hacen lo mismo encarando su nuevo adversario.

- "hey alex" – dijo Lilith, el chico voltea a verla – "Las ayudamos?" –

- "no se, será mejor esperar que ellas no puedan continuar" – contesto Alex – "todas juntas tiene posibilidad de darle pelea a ese sujeto" -

- "Bueno asi lo quisieron" – Dijo Lintz, en su manos empieza a generar energía – "Storm Ionic"

Después la energía de sus manos cubren su cuerpo, a continuación surge una poderosa corriente de aire, toda las Scout son aventadas por el ataque, en el proceso varias cortadas se producen en el cuerpo de las chicas.

- "demonios si es muy fuerte" – dijo Alex, todas las Guerreras de la luna caen al suelo mal heridas

- "Angela, Lilith ayuden las chicas, Kain ven conmigo" – dijo Alex, quien corre directamente hacia Lintz

Mientras tanto con Terry tenia una serie de intercambio de golpes contra Kail, los dos se movían a gran velocidad, hasta que Terry se detiene al ver lo que hizo Lintz a las chicas en minifalda.

- "Vaya tu amigo es fuerte" – expuso Terry al ver lo que le paso a las chicas, después dirige su mirada hacia su adversario.

- "Y eso que aun no haz visto nada" – contesto Kail

- "como que?" – dijo en tono desafiante la reencarnación de Shairo

- "como esto!!" – y al decir eso Kail junta su manos, una luz púrpura lo cubre y después sus ojos comienza a brillar – "Compresión al vació… Black Moon"

Una bola Negra cubre a terry.

- "Que demonios?!?" – Terry no pudo decir más ya que la esfera lo compacto estrujando los huesos.

- "ajajaja no podras escapar de eso" – dijo Kail que tenia las manos hacia enfrente.

- "argh!! E-eso... crees.. tu!" – Terry empieza acumular energía

- "que intentas hacer?" – dijo Kail

- "Veras que por algo me dicen el poderoso Guerrero mágico" – Terry empezó a declamar un hechizo – "Del tiempo... del espacio... de la naturaleza... lo que sea creado... invoco la magia de" – los ojos de terry brillan momentáneamente – "Furia de la tierra… Magma Bolt" –

Varias esferas aparecen detrás de Terry, después se dirigen hacia Kail.

- "que demonios!!" – toda las esferas golpean a Kail cubriéndolo de Magma.

- "Kail?!" – grito Lintz, terry se libera del hechizo de Kail.

- "No se que tanto haces idiota" – dijo en tono despectivo Terry – "Ese ataque no fue muy fuerte"

Y en efecto el magma empieza a quebrarse, momento después Kail sale con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo provocados por la magia de Terry

- "asi que manejas Ki y magia" – señalo Kail – "se nota que eres un peleador muy fuerte" –

- "je acaso no te habías dado cuenta?" – respondió con tono arrogante Terry.

Mientras tanto Lintz peleaba contra Alex y Kain.

- "Ni aun ustedes dos no podrán conmigo" – declaro Lintz

- "Eso crees tu" – alex mira en un instante a Kain – "plan B-14G"

- "what?!?!?!..." – dijo Kain al no entender lo que dijo su compañero.

- "ok… creo Will me hubiera entendido… el invento esas cosas… pero ok… hagamos el ataque sonico" – dijo Alex

- "Ah!!!... entiendo" – Responde Kain y en instante los dos guerreros se desvanecen

- "Que?!?!" – dijo Lintz, en ese momento aparecen Kain y alex

- "Luminaria centellante!"- grito Kain

- "Estruendo del Cielo" – grito alex.

Lintz esquiva a duras penas los dos poderosos ataques de los guerreros.

- "Así que intentaron sorprenderme" – dijo lintz – "pero les faltara mas que eso para poderme eliminar" –

- "De eso no te preocupes, te aseguramos que aun no terminamos" – respondió Kain.

Mientras tanto Angela y Lilith ayudaban a las Scout

- "qui-quienes son ustedes?" – pregunto S. Moon a Lilith

- "Somos amigos" – responde Lilith con una sonrisa

- "Como es eso?" – contesta confundida la Sailor.

- "Magia de curación 'Caris'" – dijo Angela que curaba las heridas de Sailor Mercury, mientras Sailor Saturn curaba las heridas de Júpiter y Venus.

- "¿Ustedes de donde son?" – pregunto Sailor Mars

- "lo siento no podemos decirles eso" – responde Angela.

Mientras tanto Terry continúa peleando con Kail

- "Guillotine Kick explosivo" – Terry lanza dos patadas hacia arriba con gran fuerza haciendo aparecer una ráfaga de Ki simulando a la hoja de una guillotina,

Los dos ataques se impactan en el cuerpo de Kail

- "Eres fuerte, te subestime" – dijo Kail – "Pero aun así no e terminado de demostrar todo lo que tengo" -

- "Lo mismo va para ti, aun no termino con el calentamiento" – Responde Terry con tono de burla.

- "Maldito" – Kail se lanza de nuevo al ataque.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas precisos en el tejado del Dojo Tendo.

Ranma estaba dando vueltas por el tejado, en su mente estaba debatiendo una lucha muy grande y era la de hacer lo que Will le dijo, invitar a dar una vuelta a Akane. Es fácil decirlo pensó Ranma pero es muy difícil hacerlo, ya que los años que tiene viviendo en la casa de los Tendo ha tenido muchos conflictos con Akane, ya sea por sus prometidas o locos artistas marciales que quieren su cabeza

- "que hago?" – pensaban ranma – "Pero… por que debo hacer caso a lo que dijo will??"

- "por que si no lo hicieras serias un entupido" – Ranma voltea a ver a la persona que dijo eso.

- "Will" – Dijo ranma – "que haces aquí?"

- "Nada viene aquí por que siento un Ki muy fuerte a lo lejos de este lugar" - responde will que lleva su mirada hacia el horizonte

- "Un Ki muy fuerte?" – inquiero ranma.

- "Si es de aquella dirección" – señalo will – "ahora hay una pelea" -

- "y quien crees tu que sea? – Ranma volteo a ver a Will.

- "Esos Ki son diferentes, algunos son puramente mágicos, otros son de Ki... y algunos tienen de las dos cosas" - confesó Will al intentar reconocer los Ki – "pero cinco de esos Ki los e sentido antes" –

- "Amigos tuyos?" – cuestiono ranma

- "Tal vez sean los muchachos... jejejeje apenas llegan aquí y ya tienen pelea..." – la mirada de Will se pone seria – "pero esas otras energías no las conozco" -

Will suaviza la mirada y voltea a ver a Ranma

- "mmm... no se si ir a ayudarlo" – Will se encoge en hombros – "pero si terry esta con ellos no creo que sea necesario, además me mandaría a volar antes que ayudarlo.. es algo orgulloso" –

- "Que? Son amigos tuyos!!… No piensas ayudarlos?" – pregunto Ranma

- "esta muy lejos de aquí, como para ayudarlos, para cuando llegue todo abra terminado… supongo que no tiene sentido ir, además ellos son fuertes y saldrán de esta" – contesto Will.

- "y aparte, si me voy ahora no iré a buscar el objeto que me dijo la abuela" – Will observa a Ranma - "entonces que Ranma? No piensas ir a sacar Akane a pasear?

- "Kail, estas bien?"- pregunto Lintz al ver a su compañero tener dificultades contra Terry.

- "Claro, no vez que estoy jugando" – responde Kail que esquiva varios golpes de terry.

- "Storm Ionic" – Grito Lintz liberando una gran cantidad de rayos que golpean a Kain y Alex

- "Kain, Alex?" – gritaron Lilith y Angela al ver a sus compañeros caer por el ataque de Lintz

- "Corona de Sol!!" – Grito Lilith, de sus manos sale un circulo de fuego que impacta en el brazo derecho de Lintz

- "Maldita chiquilla" – dijo Litnz quien se prepara a atacar de nuevo con su técnica

- "Storm Ionic" – de nueva cuenta varias luces salen de su cuerpo con dirección a las guerreras y a las Scout.

- "Muralla de Vida" – una barrera de protección de magia y energía aparece frente a las chicas protegiéndolas del ataque de lintz.

- "Vamos chicas, no se quienes sean ellos pero hay que detener a estos sujetos" – dijo S. Júpiter.

- "bien" – dijeron en unísono las Sailors.

- "¿Así que una barrera? No creo que puedas soportar todos mis ataques" – Dijo Lintz – "Storm Ionic"

Las luces de nueva cuenta impactan contra la barrera de Lilith, pero a diferencia del anterior Lintz imprime mas poder en ella provocando que el muro empiece a desquebrajarse.

- "no podré seguir así" – pensó Lilith – "Angela despierta a los chicos, yo sola no podré contra el" –

Angela de nueva cuenta intenta ahora ayudar a sus amigos.

- "Trueno de Júpiter Resuena" – de las manos de S. Júpiter sale una esfera de electricidad, Lintz al ver el ataque lo esquiva, dejando de atacar a Lilith, ahora el observa a la persona que la ataco.

- "acaso desean morir?" – pregunto Lintz

- "no te dejaremos que sigas destruyendo este lugar" – dijo S. Uranus, y sin decir más ataca – "Tierra Tiembla" –

- "Creen que con eso me lastimaran" – lintz pone su mano hacia enfrente y recibe el golpe

- "imposible" – dijo S. Uranus – "mi golpe no le hizo ningún daño" –

- "Jajaja no sean tontas, por que no se van antes que las matemos, todas ustedes no son rivales para mi" – dijo con tono burlón Lintz

- "Eso veremos… Chicas ataquemos todas juntas" – Dijo S. Venus

- "Hojas de Roble de Jupiter" –

- "Saeta llameante de Marte"-

- "Rapsodia Acuatica de Mercurio" –

- "Maremoto de Neptuno"

- "Tierra tiembla" –

- "Cadenas amor de venus" –

- "Velas de la muerte" – grito S. Saturn

Todos los ataques dan en el blanco provocando otra explosión, después esperan impacientes a que el humo se disipe para ver a su adversario.

- "vaya todas juntas tienen un poder enorme…. Pero no me dejare vencer fácilmente" – Dijo Lintz que intenta de nueva cuenta ejecutar su ataque

- "Sentencia del Cielo" – Exclamo Kain que aparece a lado de Lintz

- "Explosión de Nova" – Grito Alex quien también aparece a lado del guerrero

Los dos ataques más poderosos de Kain y Alex, golpean fuertemente el cuerpo de Lintz.

- "Argh!! Ah... los… subestime... no pensé que fueran capaz de combinar sus poderes" – declaro Lintz quien cae de rodillas al suelo, después se incorpora lentamente dispuesto a continuar con la pelea – "pero no crean que podrán vencernos con eso" –

- "dinos quienes son ustedes" – pregunto Alex quien se para frente a Lintz

- "lo siento muchacho pero no puedo decirlo" – dijo Lintz tratando de recuperando su energía – "si quieren saberlo tendrán que sacármelo a la fuerza" –

- "no hay necesidad de decirlo, eso mismo vamos hacer" – dijo Kain con una sonrisa en lo labios.

- "Slahs Sonic!!" – Grito Alex, varias ráfagas de corte salen de la espada de guerrero, Linzt los esquiva con dificultad, pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de el estaba Kain con una gran esfera de color Azul en su mano derecha.

- "Thunder Blue" – grito Kain, de sus manos sale un gran rayo que golpea la espalda de Lintz

- "Argh!!" – Linzt es lanzado a varios metros del lugar.

- "Lintz!!!" – Grito Kail al ver a su compañero ser derrotado por esos guerreros – "demonios son poderosos"

- "¿que ocurre¿Acaso tu amigo no pudo con un montón de chicas?" – pregunto Terry en tono burlon.

- "son unos" – Kail al ver que su amigo estaba muy lastimado, y que había mas guerreros que al principio decide huir – "no me gusta hacer esto, pero no hay de otra"

- "nos volveremos a ver guerrero mágico" – Kail se desvanece frente de Terry y aparece a lado de lintz, para después desaparecer del lugar.

- "así que escaparon los muy cobardes" – dijo Terry al ya no sentir sus presencias en el área, después voltea a ver a sus amigos.

- "Rayos ese tipo si que golpea duro" – dijo Alex que cae sentado mientras respira profundamente.

- "ni me lo digas por poco destruye mi barrera" – dijo Lilith que cae también cansada por la pelea, después dirige su mirada hacia sus amigos quienes también están sentándos y recuperando aliento, después ve que Terry camina hacia ellos.

- "¿que hacen zánganos?" – Pregunto Terry, mientras mira a los demás – "¿Que acaso se cansaron?"

- "¡¡Terry no molestes!!" – Dijo Lilith con cara de fastidio – "Acaso no vez que nos costo trabajo detener a ese tipo" -

- "Hey no se de que se quejan, a mi también me costo trabajo y eso que yo solo me enfrente contra uno de ellos mientras todos ustedes no pudieron con uno solo" – dijo molesto Terry

- "Terry no los molestes, hicimos lo que pudimos" – dijo Angela que se para a lado de su novio.

- "si… pero aun así eran muchos y no podían darle pelea" – menciona Terry

Mientras discutían como de costumbre, las Sailor Scout observan a los nuevos visitantes. En eso S. Uranus se detiene enfrente a los guerreros

- "Quienes son ustedes?" – pregunto S. Uranus a Kain

- "¿hum?... ¿nos hablas a nosotros?" – dijo Kain

- "¡¿Si a quien mas¿No estamos jugando, quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?" – pregunto por segunda vez la scout del exterior

- "¿creen chicos que sea bueno que le digamos?" – Kain voltea a ver a sus compañeros de batalla.

- "No hay necesidad de eso" – dijo Terry quien se da vuelta a encarar a S. Uranus– "no tenemos por que dar explicaciones del por que estamos aquí, además en lugar de decirnos eso, deberían de agradecernos por a verles ayudado a pelear contra esos sujetos" –

Todos escucharon lo que dijo Terry, así que los guerreros se miran entre si.

- "Tiene razón… será mejor que nos vayamos" – dijo Alex – "¿¿Además tengo hambre, compraron algo de cenar??"

- "Si lo dejamos encargado antes que pasara esto" – responde Angela – "espero que aun este caliente"

- "¿Que compraron?" – pregunto Lilith interesada

- "Bueno aquí no es como nuestro mundo… pensándolo no es como nuestro país, compre hamburguesas" – responde la chica esperando la reacción de su amiga.

- "ah! Por que siempre lo mismo cuando salimos" – dijo Lilith cansada de comer siempre lo mismo cuando no están en su país.

Mientras hablan nadie nota a la Sailor que les pregunto sobre su identidad y procedencia.

- "Demonios acaso no piensan responder?" – pregunto S. Uranus molesta al ser ignorada.

- "quien carajos eres tu para decirnos eso?" – dijo Terry quien ve molesto a la Sailor

- "nosotras somos las defensoras de este planeta, estábamos combatiendo contra esos moustros que aparecieron y destruyeron este lugar" – dijo casi gritando la Sailor – "Además aparecen ustedes de la nada y acaban con todos ellos, ustedes creen que nos quedaremos viendo sin hacer nada y sin saber que diablos son ustedes?" –

Lilith se acerca a su amiga.

- "esta chica debería tomar calmantes… en serio se enoja mucho" – dijo Lilith en son de broma

- "hay Lilith que ocurrencias las tuyas" – Respondió Angela con una sonrisa – "creo que juntarte con Will te a pasado sus mañas"

- "Pues no les diremos nada" – dijo Terry quien se voltea dándole la espalda, la Sailor se molesta, después cierra su puño con enojo, y comienza a brillar.

- "espera S. Uranus, ellos nos…" – S. Moon no termina de decir su frase cuando ve la Scout preparar su ataque.

- "tierra tiembla" – grito S. Uranus, la ráfaga de poder va directo a Terry.

- "Terry!?!?!" – dijeron los guerreros.

El muchacho sonríe, siente el calor en su espalda, que emana el poder de Uranus y en lugar de moverse se queda parado. El poder de la scout se impacta contra el guerrero.

- "lo vencí" – señaló triunfante la scout.

Todos esperan al que humo se disipe, pero para su sorpresa de todos ven una silueta del entre el polvo, para después ver a Terry sin ningún daño, todas las Scout quedan sorprendidas.

- "no es posible" – expresó la Sailor.

- "Miren niñas, ustedes me están colmando la paciencia, yo no soy como Will para soportar estas estupideces" – menciono Terry molesto

- "Crees que te tenemos miedo?" – Manifestó la sailor de fuego, S. Mars.

- "Deberían…" – Terry se da la vuelta y se enfrenta a las chicas

- "Terry no pelees" – dijo Alex.

- "¿quien demonios me detendrá?" – señaló Terry.

- "S. Uranus, S. Mars por favor deténgase" – expresó S. Moon con temor al ver a sus amigas intentar atacar a Terry

- "no lo haremos S. Moon, ellos son el enemigo, creen que nosotras entenderemos el cuento de que vienen ayudarnos, para luego atacarnos por la espalda, no lo permitiré" – Dijo S. Uranus – "ahora todas lancen su ataque"

- "Hojas de Roble de Júpiter" –

- "Beso de amor y belleza de venus" –

- "Saeta llameante de Marte" -

- "Maremoto de neptuno" –

- "Tierra Tiembla" –

Todos los ataques se dirigen hacia Terry, el chico no se inmuta y espera el golpe.

- "Terry hazte a un lado" – Grito Kain

- "No lo haré" – Terry pone una mirada seria y empieza acumular energía en su cuerpo.

Todos los ataques golpean a Terry provocando una gran explosión en la zona, la onda de choque lanza por los aires todos los objetos que se encontraban alrededor de la franja de pelea.

- "Terry…" – dijo Angela preocupada.

- "¿Ese idiota que piensa¿Acaso quiere iniciar una guerra?" – dijo Alex

- "Lo vencimos chicas" – dijo S. Venus

- "No lo creo" – dijo S. Saturn al ver un contorno humano de entre humo.

- "Son buenas… en serio… aun que deberían de entrenar mas si quieren que esos ataques lastimen a alguien" – dijo Terry que camina surgiendo de la humareda.

- "imposible no le hicimos ningún daño" – dijo S. Júpiter

- "acaso eres un demonio?" – dijo S. Neptune

- "No… pero si su peor pesadilla" – Dijo Terry

- "Ya basta!!" – dijo Lilith, todos voltean a verla.

- "Terry acaso no recuerdas que venimos a buscar a Will y no a pelear con ellas..." – dijo Lilith molesta – "Estamos aquí combatiendo para ayudar a las personas no para atacarlas"

- "Ellas empezaron, no me dejare que un montón de escuinclas babosas se salgan con la suya" – alega Terry – "Además no soy como Will para tener paciencia con estas cosas" –

- "Tu también deberías de entender S. Uranus" – ahora era el turno S. Moon – "Acaso no ves que ellos nos ayudaron a pelear contra esos sujetos?..." –

- "pero princesa" – dijo S. Uranus

- "No permitiré que peleen entre si" – responde tajantemente S. Moon

- "lo mismo va para ti a-m-o-r-c-i-t-o" – dijo Angela muy molesta, Terry siente un aire frió en su espalda.

Alex se acerca a Kain

- "El guerrero mas fuerte y orgulloso le teme a una chica, o lo que hace el amor el amor el amor jajajaja" – comento Kain burlonamente a Alex.

- "Creen que no los oí par de idiotas, después de eso me las pagaran" – manifiesto enojado Terry

- "Hey siempre dices lo mismo…" – contesta Kain, Terry iba a decir algo pero la sola mirada de su novia lo detuvo.

En eso Lilith camina enfrente a los dos bandos

- "Disculpen por la actitud de nuestro amigo... pero es así de necio cuando alguien lo reta" – dijo Lilith en defensa de su amigo.

- "no, tu deberías de disculparnos a nosotras, ya que S. Uranus es muy desconfiada con la gente que nos ayuda" – dijo S. Moon - "Pero explíquenos… ¿quienes son ustedes?" –

- "Er… bueno… eso… por el momento no le podemos decir" – dijo Lilith – "nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí en busca de un amigo nuestro y pues…" –

Alex interrumpe a Lilith

- "Nosotros no somos enemigos de ustedes… al contrario somos protectores del mundo de donde venimos" – explicó Alex – "Nuestra estancia aquí es por que un amigo nuestro esta en su mundo y venimos por el para regresar al nuestro… solo estaremos unos dias" –

- "Hum? Amigo? Mundo? Protectores?" – pensaron todas las chicas, no entendía a lo que se refería Alex y Lilith

- "hey reventado ya las dejado peor que al principio… haran mas preguntas" – dijo Kain.

- "Creo que si…" – dijo Alex al ver sus rostros de duda.

- "hum… diablos que mas da" – dijo Terry y dirige su mirada a la que parecía ser la lider del grupo de defensoras de la ciudad -"nosotros somos el grupo de Guerreros eternos" – responde Terry.

- "asi que por fin aparecieron" – se escucha una voz desde las alturas. Todos voltean a ver quien era. Otra sailor aparece.

- "Sailor Pluto" – dijeron las chicas.

- "otra chica en minifalda" – Terry sin mucho asombro – "como abundan hoy en dia por aquí" –

S. Pluto dirige su mirada de pocos amigos a Terry.

- "Tu quien eres?" – pregunto Terry sin sentirse intimidado por la chica.

- "Yo soy la guardiana del tiempo, de este mundo, mi nombre es S. Pluto" – responde la chica.

- "S. Plut?" – dijo Angela – "Todos ustedes tienen nombre de los planetas del sistema solar" –

- "Si" - responde S. Moon

- "S. Pluto a que haz venido?" – pregunto S. Moon

- "Princesa Serenity vengo desde el futuro a prevenirle de una catástrofe que esta apunto de suceder en este siglo" – Responde la guardiana del tiempo – "esta por se destruido por una entidad muy poderosa" -

- "que?!?!?" – dijeron en unísono las Sailor Scout, los guerreros al escuchar eso también se asombra un poco.

En la casa de los Tendos el guerrero dragón contempla el cielo desde el comedor, esperando que la pelea termine, Will reflexiona si ir a buscarlos o no.

- "hum por lo que veo termino" – pensó Will al no sentir la liberación de ki – "Espero que estén bien, aun que debí ir… pero perdería tiempo además, los chicos saben cuidarse solo" –

Will se levanta y camina hacia las escaleras

- "El objeto que menciono la abuela se encuentra en una cueva en china, cerca de la aldea amazonas" – pensaba Will mientras subía por las escaleras – "Pero me pregunto quien era ese sujeto que les dio ese objeto" -

Will llega hasta su cuarto, a continuación hace aparecer su gema magia.

- "Gema… mágica… haz tu trabajo… Mochila de campamento" – dijo Will en un murmuro.

La mochila se materializa frente a Will después baja lentamente hasta tocar suelo.

- "Será mejor dormir mañana será un día muy largo" – dijo Will quien saca ropas para dormir – "Deberé ir a china sin que nadie se percate" –

- "Lo bueno de todo que no necesito ni ki ni magia para volar, con mis alas es mas que suficiente" – Will ya cambiado de ropa, se acomoda en su futon – "Ya mañana sabré si ese objeto que menciono la abuela sirve para buscar esas famosas piedras" –

El chico cierra sus ojos mientras piensa en lo que hará a partir de ahora.

Al Dia Siguiente

Will sobre volaba el territorio de china, un lugar extenso y poco conocido para muchos, donde según las leyendas en esos lugares existieron grandes imperios místicos, y personas de gran nivel de poder, Will meditaba sobre lo que a pasado y sobre sus amigos, el cree que algo raro esta pasando ya que sus sueños y lo que dijo la abuela sobre unas piedras con habilidades especiales presentía que algo muy grande estaba por ocurrir y el estaría metido en todo eso. Al mismo tiempo Will recordó lo que paso al momento de salir de la casa de los Tendo cuando les mostró a Ranma y compañía el por que solo le tomaría un día o dos ir a china en lugar de ir nadando a ella, aun que Will no entendía como alguien como Ranma iría nadando hasta allá, pero no le sorprende el ha visto muchas cosas y eso en verdad no tenia ninguna intención por saber que sucedió.

- "Je je je, la cara que puso Ranma al ver mis alas, Kasumi creyó que era un ángel y que venia a prevenirlos de un gran desastre… aun que… como van las cosas eso parece ser lo mas acertado en la realidad" – Will sonríe y piensa un poco sobre lo que habrá ocurrido con sus amigos, Will tenia deseos de ir por ellos pero prefirió quedarse en casa hasta el día siguiente ya que lo que estaba ocurriendo necesitaba actuar lo mas rápido posible antes que suceda algo malo, Will confiaba en que sus amigos estarían bien y que todo lo que ocurrido en esa noche no paso a mayores, pero lo que no sabe Will es que sus amigos tuvieron una larga platica con las chicas de minifalda de colores.

Will observa que esta por llegar al lugar donde le indico la abuela de shampoo

- "que nombres tiene aquí estos sujetos, shampoo? Mouse? Colage? Quien los bautizo?... alguien encargado del departamento de perfumería?..." – Will no podía entender pero sonríe divertido por las cosas tan curiosas que a tenido a lo largo de su vida como guerrero eterno.

- "me hubiera gustado que alguien de mis amigos me acompañara… es aburrido volar sin compañía" – el chico solo mueve un poco la cabeza en señal que no tenia sentido pensar en cosas que ya no puede cambiar así que aumenta la velocidad hacia el lugar donde esta la Cueva de Kauruma

- "mmm… siento una presencia extraña mas adelante…" – dijo Will intuyendo algo malo que esta apunto de ocurrir

Mientras tanto en Juuban

Los dos bandos se encontraban en el templo Hikawa después de ver a la Sailor Plut decirle que el futuro de ese mundo ya no existía. Antes de explicarles todo lo que sabia, tanto sailor como guerreros eternos dieron a conocer sus orígenes, después de eso Plut explico a todos los presentes que el portal del tiempo había sufrido cambios drásticos, y al querer averiguar el por que descubrió que el mundo donde están había desaparecido, ella investigo como ocurrió pero las visiones que ella tenia no podían interpretarse con claridad, solo descubrió que el cambio ocurriría al momento de aparecer un chico con un dragón detrás de el, y el nombre de guerreros eternos apareció después de eso.

- "lo mismo paso con el espejo de Neptuno mostró la misma imagen" – dijo la chica y voltea a ver a Lilith – "Esa imagen es del chico quien buscan cierto?" -

- "Si… es Will" – responde Lilith.

- "Asi que ellos tienen la culpa de todo eso" – dijo Haruka.

- "Hey, que ustedes hayan visto esa imagen no quiere decir que tengamos la culpa de todo" – dijo Terry – "Además nosotros estamos aquí para llevar de vuelta al estupido de Will" –

- "no peleen, estamos aquí para investigar mas sobre lo que sucedió en el futuro, además es solo es una imagen no nos puede decir mucho" – Ami dirige su mirada a la chica del tiempo – "dime Setsuna, sabes mas sobre el cambio drástico del futuro?" –

- "No… de hecho cuando intente investigar que sucedió, pero una energía muy poderoso bloqueo mi poder e hizo que mi báculo se sobrecalentara" – dijo la chica, quien ve el báculo sobre la mesa, aquel objeto ardía como si el sol surgiera de ella

- "Esto es raro… al parecer la llega de ustedes han provocado un cambio en nuestro futuro" – dijo Rei

- "siendo sinceros, no entiendo por que sucedería eso, con el simple hecho de estar aquí" – responde Alex – "y se que Will no tiene nada que ver en esto, reconozco que por su condición de guerrero lo haga ser una persona en medio de peleas titánicas, pero no el causante de eso" –

- "Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar a su amigo, y después averiguar que sucedió en nuestro futuro" – dijo Ami.

- "donde estarás Will" – murmuro Lilith.

- "Vaya hasta que por fin llegue" – dijo Will al visualizar la aldea amazona.

El chico aterriza, sus alas se contraen hacia su espalda al momento de tocar suelo, Will entra a aldea y busca una anciana de nombre Mahoro, que según la abuela ella tenia conocimiento del objeto que trajo el desconocido hace mucho tiempo.

- "oh… bonito lugar, si estuviera aquí Javier, se volvería loco con tanta chica bonita" – dijo Will quien sonríe al recordar a su amigo, tantas peripecias paso por intentar andar con una chica bonita.

- "Disculpe" – dijo Will quien se acerco a una chica con una canasta llena de verduras – "me podría decir donde esta la anciana Mahoro?"

la chica observa a Will, ve que no es un chico de la aldea, ella pensó que tal vez es uno de esos tantos chicos que han salido de la aldea para ir a las grandes ciudades en busca de dinero y fortuna y que ahora han vuelto a la aldea para ver a sus familiares.

- "ella se encuentra al final de esta aldea ahí puede preguntar por ella, pero si usted quiere le puedo mostrar donde esta, si me permite dejar este encargo" – dijo la chica.

- "claro no hay problema" – dijo Will

- "bien es por aquí" – dijo la chica, Will la sigue.

- "Disculpe me podrías decir tu nombre" – dijo Will

- "Xian" – responde la chica

- "El mío es Will para servirte" – dijo el chico quien sonríe

- "Se puede saber que te trae por aquí en la aldea" – pregunto la chica

- "Vengo de parte de la patriarca de este lugar su nombre es Colange" – responde Will

La chica al oír el nombre de colage deja caer el cesto. Will al ver eso con suma rapidez atrapa todas las verduras que traía el cesto. La chica ve a Will con impresión ya que no pudo ver el momento que Will atrapaba las cosas. Ella al ser una chica muy experimentada en el combate, no podía ver la velocidad del guerrero.

- "aquí tienes, sucede algo?" – pregunto Will al ver Xian con expresión susto. Pero rápidamente se recupera y responde al guerrero

- "er.. si si estoy bien" – dijo casi inmediato – "hay que apurarnos para que veas a la anciana"

- "eh si claro" – responde Will

Después de dejar el encargo, Xian lleva a Will a la choza donde estaba la persona que le daría información de objeto mágico

- "Abuela Mahoro, hay un hombre que la busca" – dijo Xian al entrar primero a la choza

- "si quien es?" – pregunto la anciana, en eso Will entra.

- "Yo, mi nombre es Will, y vengo de parte de la patriarca del la aldea" – responde el muchacho.

La anciana ve con ojos analíticos a Will, nota que ese chico no es muy común como los jóvenes de la aldea. Siente un aura de poder muy grande que surge desde su interior

- "E venido aquí para que me muestre el lugar donde tiene el objeto que les entrego un hombre hace mucho tiempo" – dijo Will, la anciana se sorprende, pero no lo demuestra

- "dices que te mando colage" – pregunto la anciana

- "si, y e venido desde Japón para llevarme el objeto" – dijo Will – "ya que colage no podía venir hasta aquí en menos tiempo" –

- "si, sabia algo así en un telegrama urgente" – dijo la anciana

- "telegrama? No sabia que tenían uno aquí" – pensó Will. Pero de nueva cuenta dejo de preguntarse de eso, seguro un cartero subió hasta la cima solo para dejar un telegrama y se pregunto cuanto ganaría por hacer ese gran labor.

- "er.. si, y como sabrá no hay mucho tiempo que esperar" – responde el chico

- "Bueno, si es así, acompáñame" – dijo la anciana

- "abuela puedo acompañarlo" – pregunto xian

- "mmm… no veo por que no" – dijo la anciana mahoro

Así los tres salieron de la aldea, caminaron por más de 3 horas hacia el lugar donde estaba aquel objeto que tanto intrigaba a Will, cruzaron ríos y algunas cordilleras, después de un rato de caminar, llegaron a su destino

- "whoa!!" – Dijo Will al ver una estatua gigante de un demonio – "vaya forma de ahuyentar vendedores de casa en casa, seguro papa le gustaría uno de esos" - Dijo Will en voz alta

- "que dices?" – pregunto la chica que estaba alado de Will

- "nada" – dijo Will quien sonreí y mueve la mano de un lado a otro

- "y bueno, ahora que?" – pregunto el chico

- "simplemente uno de nosotros tiene que subir hasta donde esta la nariz y en medio hay un interruptor que hará que la estatua se mueva para mostrar la entrada de la cueva" –

- "interruptor" – dijo Will – "vaya ese objeto debe ser muy valioso para que lo tengan bien protegido" -

- "abuela déjeme hacerlo" – dijo Xian, la cual la anciana asintió con la cabeza y con agilidad sorprendente la chica sube sin ningún problema la estatua y llega hasta donde esta el interruptor

- "hey tiene buena habilidad para eso" – comento Will a la anciana

- "claro, desde muy pequeñas las mujeres son entrenadas para ser guerreras de alto poder, para así proteger a la aldea de personas ajenas" – responde la anciana

- "Si?... y los hombres?" – pregunto Will

- "que con ellos?" – pregunto la abuela

- "Ellos deberían hacer ese trabajo, no las mujeres, al contrario ellas deberían de estar en la cocina y cuidando a los niños" – responde Will. Cuya respuesta no fue de mucho agrado a la anciana

- "los hombres no son necesarios para eso, las mujeres de la aldea somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para cuidarnos, además los hombres de la aldea son los que hacen todo eso que mencionaste" – responde la anciana

- "seguro son unos verdaderos mandilones, que aquí no hay hombres?... por lo que veo ustedes si tomaron enserio eso de la liberación femenina, abajo los sostenes de la opresión…" – dijo Will que sonríe burlonamente

- "¿que?" – dijo la anciana con confusión

- "er… nada, olvídelo" – dijo Will, Xian baja hasta donde están los dos.

- "bien continuemos" – dijo Will. La chica es la primera entrar

- "insisto, ''debería'' ser primero el hombre quien ''debería'' entrar para proteger a la mujer" - murmuro Will quien se encoge en hombres y no le resta mas importancia que seguirlas

- "joven, antes de llegar hasta el objeto deje contar un poco sobre ella" – dijo la anciana

- "seguro, no veo el por que" – dijo Will

- "bien, hace tiempo cuando nuestros ancestros formaran el clan de amazonas, un hombre apariencia extraña apareció en la aldea seriamente lastimado, nuestro clan al verlo lo atendieron inmediatamente, después de unos días el hombre recobro la conciencia y pregunto el lugar donde estaba, le explicamos donde estaba el y después le preguntaron de donde venia y que hacia ahí, el hombre no supo decirnos, al parecer no recordaba. Pensábamos que el había sufrió de amnesia, así que no lo forzamos a narrarnos su historia y lo dejamos que se quedara en la aldea hasta que se .recuperara" – contaba la anciana

- "espere, no sabe como era el aspecto del sujeto" – pregunto Will

- "mmm… lo unico que recuerdo que me dijeron, era alguien de piel con un tono azul muy suave y de orejas puntiagudas" – responde la anciana – "recuerdo también que pensaba que se trataba de un demonio por sus apariencia, pero al verlo herido y después hablado con el cuando se recupero, dejo en claro que no se trataba de ningún ser maligno" –

- "mmm… un hombre de azul con orejas puntiagudas… será un duende de santa clous?" – sonrió Will al pensar en eso, pero después pregunta mas sobre la historia

- "Con el tiempo el hombre comenzó a recordar poco a poco, según se, el decía que una gran calamidad estaba por venir y que venia huyendo de unos seres que buscaban unas piedras que tenían una habilidad especial, el hombre saco de sus ropas un objeto que era capaz de localizar esas piedras que previamente el y algunos otros seres escondieron en diferentes mundos, para que el mal no los pudiera encontrar" – seguía comentando la abuela, xian quien no creía en nada sobre lo que decía la abuela caminaba un poco mas delante de Will y de la anciana mahoro.

- "y que mas?" – insistió Will

- "un día, un sujeto se presento a la aldea reclamando el panadero del hombre que llego, todo los de la aldea había tomado cariño y respecto, así que lo ayudaron a escapar, pero el sujeto al ver que nadie le daba información, empezó a asesinar a todos los de la aldea, uno a uno iba matando hasta que apareció el hombre y le hizo frente" – la abuela observa a Will con rostro de que algo faltaba

-"oiga, de pura casualidad este hombre tenia nombre, digo, no creo que todo el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea no le hayan ni siquiera preguntado su nombre, ya que no toda la vida le iban a estar diciendo hombre ven aquí hey hombre te estoy hablando, y jamás faltaba que mas de dos hombres voltearan en ese momento" – dijo will

- "jejeje los jóvenes de ahora no se les escapa ninguna, si de hecho si tiene nombre pero no lo podemos pronunciar, ya que lo decía era de un idioma que el humano no podía decir, pero nos dio otro, que si podíamos pronuncia, su nombre era Orfe" – dijo la abuela – "además al no decir nombre dejamos al espectador con la duda jejejeje" –

- "…." – Will no hacia comentario

- "continuo?" – pregunto la anciana

- "er… si" – responde Will

- "después de que el hombre hizo presencia ahí, el sujeto le reclamo por el objeto, Orfe le respondió que no se lo entregaría mientras el viviera y que además no permitiría que un hombre como el lo tuviera, el sujeto no le gusto mucho la forma como le hablo, que comenzaron una tremenda lucha, muy apenas podíamos creer el poder que tenían esos dos, esferas de energía y cantos mágicos sonaban por todo el lugar, Orfe utilizo todo su poder para vencer al sujeto pero al hacerlo su vida se había acortado mucho, Orfe, antes de morir les entregó el objeto a una de nosotras y les pido que lo cuidaran, ya que un día, el mal resurgiría de sus cenizas y destruiría toda vida que hay en el universo, y cuando sucediera un hombre cuyos poderes sobrepasaban la imaginación aparecería y portaría la armadura que vencería el mal, después de eso construimos con la ayuda de unos monjes este lugar para resguardar este objeto" – dijo la abuela para concluir la historia

- "vaya, interesante" – dijo Will – "pero dejar el interruptor a simple vista no es algo muy seguro que digamos" –

- "si eso lo sabemos, pero también sabíamos que si el hombre que menciono Orfe aparecería, ese hombre seria capaz de llegar hasta el objeto sin ninguna dificultad" – dijo la abuela

- "como?" – dijo Will que veía a la abuela con duda

- "por eso" – dijo Xian que escucho lo ultimo y llamo la atención del guerrero señalando un barranco de varios metros de profundidad.

- "vaya, aun así no creo que sea algo que proteja ese objeto" – dijo Will quien toma una piedra y lo lanza hacia el precipicio esperando escuchar el fondo. Pero nada paso, Will hace un pequeño silbido expresando un poco de asombro – "hey esta cosa tendrá fondo?... ni idea!" –

-"a partir de aquí dejaremos de seguir y esperaremos en este lugar, mas adelante encontraras lo que buscas" -

Will observaba el gran precipicio.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**: Poco a poco las cosas se van revelando, espero le haya gustado y pronto los demas

**Sugerencia, dudas y comentarios dejen un Review**


	8. El Guardian Kauruma… Aparece el Capitan

**GUERREROS UNIVERSALES**

_**AUTOR: ANGEL ETERNO**_

_Crossover: Personajes inéditos, Ranma, Sailor Moon…. Y mas…_

Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos autores

Guerreros Eternos: Will y compañía son de mi propiedad

* * *

**Capitulo 8**: _El Guardian Kauruma… Aparece el Capitan Erick_

- "deberían poner un puente… aun que sea uno manejado por el gobierno del pejelagarto… un segundo piso?" – dijo Will sonriendo entre dientes.

- "¿Que?" – pregunto Xian

- "Nada, nada" – dijo Will que mueve las manos de arriba abajo – "pensaba en voz alta" -

- "hum… muchacho antes que continúes, debes escuchar esto, la cueva esta protegida por un espíritu conocido como el guardián de Kauruma" – dijo la anciana

- "me lo imaginaba…" – dijo Will por el nombre de la cueva.

- "deberás pasar las pruebas que el te dará" – dijo la anciana con voz seria.

- "no hay problema, no es la primera vez que me sucede algo así" – dijo Will que sonrió con confianza.

- "bien, entonces gracias por traerme aquí, desde aquí continuare solo" – dijo Will, Xian al ver que seria la ultima vez que vería a Will.

- "D-disculpe… podría acompañarlo?" – pregunto Xian

- "hum? Er… bueno lo siento pero no puedo llevarte estoy seguro que será peligroso y no quiero arriesgar tu vida en esta búsqueda" – Will voltea a ver el otro lado del precipicio.

- "Te esperamos aquí muchacho" – dijo la anciana, Will se encoge en hombros y responde - "Si quieren" –

- "como le harás para pasar al otro lado" – pregunto Xian

- "solo daré un salto" – dijo Will quien da unos pasos atrás y sin mas corrió hacia el precipicio y antes de llegar da un poderoso salto sorprendiendo a las amazonas. Will con agilidad aterriza hacia el otro lado.

- "whoah!!" – Dijo Xian sorprendida – "debes ser una persona muy fuerte" –

Will agita sus manos diciendo adiós y se adentra aun más a la cueva, perdiéndose de la vista de las dos amazonas, mientras caminaba Will notaba que la cueva se volvía mas y mas oscura.

- "Oh veamos… luminaria" – convoco el hechizo de luz para alumbrar el camino hacia el interior de la cueva.

- "me pregunto que estará haciendo los muchacho" – se pregunto Will.

En la mañana en templo Hikawa, en juuban los guerreros eternos y las sailor scout, terminaron de platicar, todas la chicas se habían ido a sus casa, solo Rei, Setsuna y Usagui había quedado con Alex para seguir platicando sobre ellos, Terry y compañía habían salido a comer mientras decidían que hacer para buscar a Will.

- "entonces el que empezó con todo eso" – dijo Rei al escuchar todo lo que decía Alex.

- "Si les cuento todo esto es solo para que confíen en nosotros, ya que sabrán Will es un gran amigo y no lo dejaríamos solo con su misión" – dijo Alex – "la vida de un guerrero dragón esta marcada y seguirá renaciendo las veces que sea requerido, y queremos que esta vida que tiene Will se la mejor posible…"

- "vaya… que historia…" – dijo Usagui – "y no hay nada para quitar esa carga a tu amigo?" –

- "no, al menos que yo sepa, por lo que dijo el mago que creo a Drevass, el poder del dragón existirá hasta que el alma del portador no soporte mas y termine por… auto destruirse" – dijo Alex recordando las palabras del mago – "el alma del dragón entra en pugna con la de Will, haciendo que se vuelva muy inestable en peleas desesperadas, de cierta manera cuando Will pelea puede llegar a perder el control" –

- "cuando eso sucede, que hacen?" – pregunto Rei preocupada ante tal declaración.

- "Entre Terry y nosotros combatimos con el para tranquilizarlo, pero solo Lilith puede calmarlo al acercarse a el… Will es como una espada sedienta de sangre cuando pelea realmente en serio, pero Lilith es la funda que calma la espada y retendrá la cólera del dragón que aparece en la pelea" –

Las tres chicas quedan calladas al tal comentario.

- "je, pero no se preocupen Will a sabido evitar eso y controlara con todo lo que el pueda el dragón" – Alex observa el reloj – "lo único que si les podré decir que cuando los ojos de Will cambien a color amarillo ámbar y sus pupilas sean como la de un reptil, aléjense de el por que los desconocerá, mientras no se interpongan contra su objetivo no les pasara nada" –

- "gracias por la advertencia…" – dijo Rei

- "cambiando de tema, dices que Will llego aquí siguiendo a unos soldado, que mas nos puedes decir de eso?" – preguntoSetsuna

- "la verdad no se mucho, Kain solo a dicho que pretendían atacar este mundo, a lo mejor sea eso lo que viste Setsuna, alguien ha venido aquí para destruir su planeta" – Alex dijo exaltado

- "si!!... eso puede ser posible, probablemente cambiaron nuestro futuro… pero como? Que sucedió con nosotras?" – dijo Setsuna

- "no lo sabremos hasta que investiguemos" – dijo Rei – "debemos decirles a los demás, si les ayudamos a buscar a su amigo posiblemente encontremos las respuestas" –

En eso el comunicador de Rei se activa.

- "aquí Rei que sucede?" – pregunto la chica

- "soy Haruka, hemos investigado un poco sobre lo que dijeron esos guerreros y descubrimos que hace unos días unos sujetos con apariencia de soldados atacaron la calle comercial de nerima" – informaba la mujer – "tengo unos datos mas que dieron los testigos, según dicen que un chico con armadura apareció y combatió contra ellos venciéndolos rápidamente y después estaba intentado interrogar a los soldados, lo curioso es que dicen que después que se fue, llegaron las autoridades y al querer levantar los cuerpos, vieron que solo eran armaduras vacías" –

- "¡¿que?!?" – dijo Rei

- "¿que sucede?" – pregunto Alex

- "al parecer tu amigo estuvo en Nerima y ya a combatido a los soldados" – comentaba Rei – "bien, deberemos investigar entonces en Nerima" –

- "si… pero… recuerda que ahí esta la pandilla de Nerima, y sabes bien que en Nerima viven los artistas marciales mas locos del mundo, y eso sin olvidar a Ranma y compañía" – djo Haruka con molestia, Rei sonríe nerviosa al recordar al grupo de Ranma, nadie podía crees que ese chico tuviera tantos problemas que ellas con los moustros, a quien se le ocurre prometerse con varias chicas encima que allá involucrado con promesas y duelos en el futuro de ese chico.

Rei sonríe y deja de pensar en eso, así que mejor piensa sobre los problemas que tiene en ese momento,

- "bien informemos a todos sobre eso y vayamos a Nerima" – dijo Rei

- "Nerima es ahí donde esta Ranma" – dijo Usagui – "¿tu crees que sepan sobre ellos?" -

- "¿Nerima?" – pregunto Alex

- "es un lugar muy peligroso… o muy loco según lo vea… cuando estemos ahí lo veras" – dijo Rei con una sonrisa forzada.

- "oh!... seguro, solo Will logra meterse a esos tipos de lugares" – dijo Alex

Will llega hasta una gran puerta, en ella hay jeroglíficos impresos en la puerta metálica, Will lo observa intentado descifrar como abrirla.

- "que rayos" – dijo Will que sonríe entre dientes – "que la fuerza haga el trabajo" –

Will ejecuta un golpe de palma abierta contra la puerta, el impacto hace caer la puerta pesadamente al suelo.

- "jejeje fue buena puerta" – dijo Will sonriendo burlonamente.

Will continúa su trayecto y llega hasta un altar.

- "vaya… esto es como indiana jones… me pregunto si tendrá alguna trampa" – will se acerca cautelosamente, pero en eso presiente una presencia en el lugar.

- "Hey quien quiera que sea identifiques" – grito Will a la sombra que se encontraba entra la oscuridad que daba la cueva.

- "asi que por fin aparecido él" – dijo el desconocido.

- "quien eres?" – pregunto el chico, el hombre aparece del entre las sombras mostradose ante Will, el sujeto vestía ropas púrpura orejas puntiagudas y una apariencia amistosa.

- "hum… jejeje, por fin llegas" – dijo el sujeto

- "eres una ilusión" – dijo Will automáticamente – "tu eres el guardián?" –

- "Bienvenido Guerrero, estado esperándote, desde hace mucho tiempo" – dijo el sujeto quien se acerca a Will.

- "hey… no hay problema que te me acerques mucho, desde aquí te veo" – dijo Will, el sujeto se detiene confundido – "digamos que me pongo un poco nervioso si invaden mi espacio personal" –

Will sonríe entre dientes, el individuo lo observa sin saber que decir

- "en fin… tu seguramente debe ser el guardián Kauruma" – Will ve que el sujeto asienta con la cabeza –

- "Ah… ok… si es así, deja entender algo que me dejo con cara what…. ¿Me has estado esperando por mucho tiempo?" – Will solo ve que el individuo afirma con la cabeza

- "oye, como que asido mucho tiempo digo por lo que me entere del clan de amazonas, este lugar fue construido por lo menos mas de 300 años" – Will no sabia que decir, ese sujeto sabia de su existencia y lo estaba esperando, el chico piensa – "por que siento que esto va de mal en peor"

- "Bueno si es así… y sabes que e venido aquí por el artefacto, deja tomarlo y irme de aquí tranquilamente" – Will habla apaciblemente esperando que el sujeto entienda

- "Creo que eso no será sencillo" – responde el hombre

- "¿que? No se supone que me estabas esperando para darme eso" – Will de nueva cuenta señala el objeto.

- "Si… pero debo asegurarme que seas tu la persona" – afirmo el hombre, Will se estaba poniendo molesto.

- "mira, no estoy aquí para jugar, déjame tomar eso e irme o lo haré de una manera no agradable" – Will observo al hombre que no dice nada, así que Will da vuelta y va por el objeto, una corriente de aire pasa a lado de Will, se detiene y ve que el hombre ahora esta frente a el

- "Te dije que no seria tan sencillo" – repitió el hombre

- "hazte un lado" – Will golpea al hombre con el hombro y corre hacia el altar, pero una fuerza extraña lo detiene – "¿¡que demonios!?"

- "Debo cumplir con misión de guardián de este lugar" – sin decir mas el sujeto hace un sortilegio.

- "Que demonios" – dijo Will al ver un circulo de luz aparecer alrededor de sus pies, Will vuelve su vista hacia el hombre.

- "primera prueba" – dijo el hombre, Will se sorprende y antes que intentara algún movimiento de escape… desaparece.

En algún lugar de la cueva, Will despierta y observa que ya no esta en el altar y que hombre que apareció tampoco estaba con el.

- "Maldición… a donde me mando?" – Will fija su vista ha una de los pasillos de la cueva. – "Esa luz… por que siento que esto ya lo viví" –

Will no sabia que hacer, así que decide ir hacia la luz.

- "¿por que me pasa a esto?... por que no le pasa algún otro tipo no se… a Jay Jay el avioncito… por que a el siempre le presenta pruebas tontas y que se arreglan con un gran mensaje de amor amistad y demás tonterías… mientras a mi tengo que arreglarlo a punta de madrazos…" – Will cruza el umbral y aparece en lo que seria un coliseo.

- "Vaya… este sujeto vio la de gladiador o ahora me siento maximus…" – Will escucha trompetas y delante de el una puerta se abre, de el sale un sujeto con casco rojo y una mascara blanca. Quien lleva en sus manos un escudo y una espada.

- "hum¿Que pretende ese guardián al hacer esto?" – Will se detiene en medio del coliseo, el guerrero de casco rojo corre así Will con la espada hacia arriba preparada para dar el primer corte.

Will esquiva el primer ataque con suma tranquilidad

- "hey ten cuidado que puedes lastimar a alguien" – dijo Will, el hombre no oye y ataca de nuevo.

- "te recomiendo que desistas, si sabes lo que te conviene" – advirtió Will, pero el guerrero no hace caso y continua atacándolo – "tu lo haz querido" –

Will se concentra y aparece su gema en el dorso de su mano.

- "Haz tu trabajo… ¡¡armadura de batalla!!" – Will es cubierto de una luz azul formando la armadura – "Espada Armaggedon" –

El hombre no pierde tiempo y ataca de nuevo, Will detiene los ataques con su espada. Will da un salto y lanza un corte hacia la cintura, pero antes de hacer contacto el sujeto desparece.

- "que!!" – Will se había sorprendido – "Es rápido" –

El hombre aparece detrás de Will, el guerrero eterno da vuelta y detiene la estocada con su espada, pero el impacto es muy fuerte haciendo que Will sea lanzado atrás, pero cae ágilmente en sus pies.

- "Ya me aburriste" – dijo Will fastidiado, su Ki surge de su cuerpo y después cubre la espada – "Slash Sonic!!" –

Varias ráfagas de corte impactan hacia el hombre, destruyendo sus armas y partiendo la mitad de la mascara

- "Que Rayos eres?" – Will se sorprende que el hombre no tenia rostro – "acaso es una ilusión?"

El hombre aprovecha la sorpresa de Will y lo ataca de nuevo, Will lo esquiva por milímetros. Will gira y con el mango de la espada golpea el hombre en un costado. Con tal fuerza que el guerrero sin rostro es lanzado hasta la pared del coliseo, el cuerpo del sujeto cae, pero antes de tocar el suelo desaparece.

- "hum?... Kauruma donde estas muéstrate!!" – Grito Will – "no me obligues a buscarte" –

No escucha ninguna respuesta, Will cierra sus ojos y busca alguna señal de ki, pero no detecta nada.

- "maldición…" – murmura Will, en eso el techo del coliseo se cuartea y se derrumba, Will da un salto para esquivar las rocas. Después de eso Will observa el orificio que apareció – "supongo que debo subir" –

De la espalda de Will emergen dos gigantescas alas blancas y levanta el vuelo

- "¿Están jugando conmigo?" – Will llega al final del túnel – "¿Que? Aparecí de nuevo en el altar" –

- "Te felicito, guerrero" – dijo el hombre

- "¿Tu de nuevo?... que pretendes hacer con esto, yo no estoy para juegos. Así que explícame que esta pasando" – dijo Will sumamente molesto

- "Bien… eso solo fue para ver si no eras algún tipo de cazador de tesoros, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo han venido varias personas queriendo llevarse el ojo de Isis" – dijo el hombre

-"El ojo de Isis?" – Dijo Will – "así es como se llama" –

- "si… el objeto a tenido mucha fama por ser una pieza capaz de buscar objetos valiosos" – dijo el hombre – "aun que su verdadero uso es lo que te han dicho la tribu amazonas" –

- "vaya así que estas bien enterado" – Will sonríe burlonamente – "Seguro también sabes quien ganara la lotería nacional" –

- "hum?... de que hablas" – dijo el hombre confundido

- "nada, nada" – Will da un profundo suspiro antes de continuar con la platica – "Bien dime, por que dices que tenias mucho tiempo esperándome" –

- "estoy aquí para darte información guerrero eterno" – dijo el hombre – "Tu eres el elegido para vencer el mal que se acerca" –

- "Ah… dime algo que no sepa" – contesto Will sarcástico – "Sabemos bien que eso lo e oído mucho pero sigo sin saber que es" –

- "hum… no me interrumpas y sabrás lo que digo" – responde el hombre molesto

- "Ok ok ok…" – responde Will con desgano – "Entonces?"

- "hace mucho tiempo cuando los mundos eran jóvenes, existía magia y las bestias e humanos convivían en paz…" – el hombre calla al ver a Will distraído, y hurgándose la oreja con el dedo de su mano derecha – "hey hazme caso!!!"

Grita el hombre, llamando la atención de Will que se encontraba limpiando el dedo en el pantalón.

- "hey que culpa tengo, siempre cuando algo misterioso o de información importantes empiezan con hace mucho tiempo, termina por aburrirme o me duerme… que acaso no simplemente se van directo al grano, digo sabemos bien que es importante pero no es para tanto" – comento Will, el hombre no sabia que decir – "mejor solo dime lo que es importante y dejemos eso de hace mucho tiempo por fa" –

- "hum… ok, deberás buscar las 5 piedras que forman la armadura, las piedras han sido escondidas en diferentes universos, para evitar ser encontradas fácilmente" –

- "vaya no los podían poner a la vuelta de mi casa" – dijo Will en tono sarcástico

- "hum… como veras jovencito… este poder no se debe tomar a la ligera y protegerla de manos malignas es una prioridad…" – responde el guardián

- "después de encontrar a las 5 piedras que haré ¿¿Una fiesta??" - dijo Will – "o espero... a que suceda un evento cambiante universal" –

- "sobre eso no te puedo decir ya que tampoco se que podría pasar después de reunirlas, pero lo que si te puedo contar que las fuerzas negativas han empezado a moverse en busca del poder de la armadura, tu como el elegido deberás impedir que ocurra y evitar que el mal se apodere de ella" – Kauruma dijo en tono serio, Will solo suspira al pensar que se metió en otro problema pero ahora con efectos universales.

- "esto realmente jode…" – dijo Will molesto – "en fin… tomo la misión… espero que después de esto me regalen un playstation 3 o un Wii" –

- "que?" – pregunto Kauruma

- "nada… cosas mías" – responde Will.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de guerrero con algunas scout, fueron a ciudad de nerima a investigar lo sucedido días atrás.

- "ya hemos interrogado a todos lo locatarios que presenciaron la batalla pero nadie pudo decirnos sobre tu amigo" – dijo Ami.

- "Will no le a gustado ser centro de atención" – dijo Alex – "lo único bueno de esto es que sabemos que esta aquí" –

- "Si… solo es cuestión de tiempo para toparnos con el" – dijo Angela con confianza

- "si… pero lo queme intriga por que la aparición tan repentina de soldados en esta zona… que buscaban" – cuestiono Rei

- "Es algo que aun debemos investigar" – dijo Haruka – "será mejor que nos separemos para conseguir mas información o de encontrar a su amigo" –

Todos asienten y se paran para encontrar respuestas, mientras con Akane y Ranma, habían decidido ir a ver a Ryoga en el consultorio del doctor tofu en su trayectoria Ranma comentaba Akane sobre las habilidades de Will.

- "Vaya… ese Will si que tiene trucos" – dijo Ranma asombrados – "cuando aparecieron sus alas me recordó a Zaffron… gezz pensé que era uno de sus guerreros en busca de venganza" –

- "por suerte no lo fue así" – dijo Akane – "ese chico posee poderes fuera de lo que conocemos, debe ser grandioso tener alas y poder volar" –

- "espero que su búsqueda por la reliquia que comento la abuela haya terminado"- dijo akane, Ranma nota que akane calla preocupada por el chico, aun que Ranma no quiera admitirlo siente un poco de celos por la relación que tiene Akane con Will. Después de caminar unos minutos llegan al consultorio del doctor tofu.

- "hola buenas tardes" – dicen en unísono los chicos

- "hola… vienen a ver a Ryoga…" – dijo el doctor que se encontraba limpiando su librero

- "si… ¿aun no despierta?" – pregunto Akane, el doctor niega con la cabeza

- "a pesar de todos mis conocimientos nada puedo hacer, que tan solo esperar" – responde el doctor. Los chicos quedan callados sumidos en sus pensamientos esperando encontrar una forma de ayudar a Ryoga..

- "si gustan pueden pasar para verlo" – dijo el doctor, los dos asienten – "Ukyo esta con el" –

- "¿Ukyo?" – dijo Ranma

- "si ella viene casi todo los días a verlo" – responde el doctor Tofu – "al decir verdad ella a estado desde que llego Ryoga aquí" –

- "cierto" – afirmar Akane, Ranma queda pensativo.

- "je… no pensé que Uchan le preocupara mucho al cerdo" – dijo Ranma

- "deja de decirle cerdo a ryoga, no se por que te empeñas decirle eso" – dijo Akane molesta por el comentario de Ranma

- "hey yo no tengo la culpa que le quede también ese nombre" – dijo Ranma sabiendo sobre la maldición del chico perdido

- "Creo que es hora de abrir los ojos". Dijo lance desde la fortaleza – "Pronto te necesitare para vencer al guerrero eterno" –

Mientras tanto en consultorio Ukyo sale del cuarto de Ryoga para comprar algo de beber en su camino hacia la salida se topa con Ranma y Akane, platican sobre lo sucedido con el, retornando todos hacia el cuarto del Ryoga, por lo tanto en el cuarto donde se encuentra el chico un suceso estaba ocurriendo, una extraña aura púrpura surge del cuerpo de Ryoga, rodeándolo por unos segundos, para luego desparecer. En ese momento Ranma y compañía ingresaban al cuarto para ver al chico perdido, pero se llevan la gran sorpresa al ver a Ryoga sentado con los ojos abiertos y con una cara de estar desorientado sobre el lugar donde esta.

- "Ryoga!! Despertaste" – dijo Ukyo quien corre abrazar a Ryoga

El chico se sorprende al ver a Ukyo abrazándolo, sin saber por que, los demás no sabían que decir al ver que Ryoga había vuelto.

- "Ryoga por fin has despertado" – dijo Akane alegre al verlo de nueva cuenta despierto.

-"hum de que hablan?" – dijo Ryoga sin saber lo que sucedia.

- "que acaso lo que te paso te a dejado la cabeza vacía" – dijo Ranma con burla

- "…" – Ryoga no responde tan solo contempla los de mas - "que a pasado" –

- "estuviste en coma por varios días" – responde el doctor.

- "¿¡¿¡en coma!?!?" – dijo Ryoga sorprendido.

- "te contare lo que sucedió" – dijo Ukyo.

Ukyo le cuenta todo lo que vio cuando llego Will al restauran con Ryoga en su espalda gravemente herido para llevarlo al hospital

- "y ese chico donde esta, para agradecerle" – dijo Ryoga interesado por saber quien le ayudo.

- "el por el momento no esta fue por un… pendiente" – dijo Ranma – "volverá pronto" –

- "espero verlo para agradecerle" – responde el chico perdido

- "dime Ryoga, recuerdas que paso?? Como es que llegaste herido a Nerima" – pregunto curioso Ranma

-"Yo… bueno… ahggr…." – Ryoga intenta recordar y en eso siente un dolor muy intenso en su cerebro como si algo bloqueara su memoria, sobre lo sucedido con su accidente.

- "estas bien?" – pregunto preocupada Akane, Ryoga toma un respiro mientras se recuesta con la ayuda de Ukyo.

- "será mejor que no lo forcemos a recordar apenas acaba de despertar y su mente aun esta débil" – dijo el doctor tofu – "sera mejor dejarlo descansar un poco" –

- "yo me quedare aquí" – dijo Ukyo

- "no hay problema" – comento el doctor

- "bien… dejaremos que descanse y después le preguntas sobre eso Ranma" – dijo Akane, Ranma asiente.

- "cuando se sienta mejor vendremos de nuevo" – dijo Ranma – "y para entonces espero que este aquí Will para que pregunte a Ryoga sobre esos sujetos" –

Will continuaba escuchando el relato de Kauruma, Will intentaba sacarse de la idea del gran lio que se acaba de meter

- "Creo que no debí salir de mi cama ese día" – suspiro Will, Kauruma observa a Will y se pregunta si el es chico elegido para esta misión. Pero no había tiempo para investigar ya que el mal esta buscando las piedras.

- "esta bien Kauruma, tomo la misión…" – dijo will

- "ahora puedes tomar el ojo de Isis, para que recolectes la piedras" – el guardián se hace un lado permitiendo pasar a Will para que tomara del altar el objeto que buscaba.

- "vaya que es bonito… me pregunto que si después de esto me lo regalen para que se lo de a mi mama en su cumpleaños" – murmuro Will, Kauruma solo le aparece una gota de agua en la frente

- "este muchacho es un cabezota" – atino decir el guardián.

En la entrada a la cueva las dos amazonas esperaban impacientemente el retorno del guerrero, la anciana Mahoro se preguntaba si el chico aun seguía con vida, ya que anteriormente varios cazadores de tesoros había muerto o fallado en el intento de conseguir la reliquia que hay allá dentro. Pero la abuela sonrió al recodar el momento de ver al muchacho, a pesar de tener un aspecto de chico normal alrededor del emergía un aura poderosa. Ella pensó que tal vez el era finalmente el muchacho que empezaría la gran búsqueda.

Ya había transcurrido una hora desde que entro el guerrero, las mujeres amazonas esperaban su salida.

- "Abuela, usted cree el chico allá llegado ante el altar sagrado?" – preguntó la amazona

- "no lo se… pero en ese chico emerge un gran aura de poder" – responde la anciana que observa fijamente el otro lado de precipicio

- "Lo mismo sentí al verlo en la aldea" – afirmo la chica – "Pero crees que sea el sujeto de la leyenda?" –

- "no lo se, y de cierta manera lo que mas me preocupa es que de ser o no el elegido, hay una sensación extraña en el ambiente" – la anciana murmura con pesar

- "Esperemos que nada malo suceda" – comenta la chica amazona

En eso escuchan pasos desde el otro lado del precipicio

Will emerge de entre la oscuridad con la pieza que buscaba

- "je, me esperaron" – comento Will, desde el otro lado las mujeres amazonas observan sorprendidas al ver de nuevo a Will

- "al parecer lo consiguió" – dijo Xian

- "si, el elegido aparecido… y el mal resurgió de nuevo" – la anciana sonríe amargamente ante el destino que le deparaban a todo el mundo y sobre todo al chico.

Los tres regresan de nueva cuenta a la aldea en su caminata Will les muestra la pieza que había en el altar

- "esta cosa es la que acabara con el mal?" – dijo Xian

- "eso mismo pensé, pero no es solo una especie de buscador" – comento Will – "el ojo de Isis"

- "los fragmentos de la armadura divina universal tienen forma de joyas o objetos para no ser descubiertos fácilmente" – comento la anciana Mahoro

- "Así es" – confirmo Will – "Kauruma me comento que una vez que fueron usados se dispersaron por el universo tomando forma de objetos comunes, pero al juntarlas tomarian de nueva cuenta su forma" –

Pasaron varios minutos, el grupo visualiza la aldea.

- "oigan, acostumbran quemar llantas en la aldea?" – comento Will

Las dos chicas lo observan interrogantes.

- "en la aldea no hay autos" – dijo Mahoro – "por que lo dices?"

- "si esas humaredas negras no es por que acostumbren quemar basura entonces…." – murmura Will.

Las dos amazonas corren hacia la aldea

- "Se acaban de acordar que dejaron los frijoles en la estufa…" – dijo Will, que después agita su cabeza en desaprobación ante sus comentarios y sale corriendo detrás de ellas

En la aldea.

Todo era un caos, casas destruidas, animales muertos, incendios, gente inmóvil en el suelo. Un gran numero de hombres tenían sitiado la aldea, la gente que no combatía estaba reunida en el centro de la aldea, un hombre alto de tez morena y cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, su armadura cubría poco su cuerpo, su musculatura relucía y mostraba cicatrices en diversas parte del cuerpo, en un costado de su cintura un látigo enrollado con un extraño brillo.

- "mujer por ultima vez dime donde lo ocultan" – dijo el sujeto fornido.

La mujer es tomada por el cuello de su blusa y sin mirarlo le responde.

- "aun que nos mates a todos no sabemos de lo que buscas" – dijo la mujer

- "ustedes humanos son estupidos" – molesto el hombre lanza a la mujer hacia el grupo de prisioneros.

- "mama" – un niño sale de entre la gente y corre hacia la mujer

- "Ushida" – la mujer ve a su hijo

- "Bello momento" – el hombre sujeta su látigo, que se extiende pesadamente en el suelo

- "al parecer necesitan mas motivación para que me digan lo que busco" – dijo el hombre que levanta su mano preparando el primer golpe con su látigo – "Veamos si con la muerte de ellos dos hablan" –

El hombre agita su látigo hacia delante, la mujer sujeta a su hijo cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y esperando el golpe.

En eso un ventarrón cruza frente al hombre.

- "Que?" – sorprendido ve frente a el un muchacho que sujetaba su látigo.

- "oye, que acaso así te trataban en tu casa?" – Dijo Will – "golpear a una mujer y a su hijo indefensos no lo perdono" –

El hombre mira sorprendido al joven, y con furia endurece su quijada.

- "Imbeciles que esperan mátenlo!!" – dijo el hombre

En un segundo varios soldados se abalanzan sobre Will.

- "Montoneros" – dijo Will con sarcasmo, mientras soltaba el látigo y esquiva los primeros ataques.

Mientras tanto la anciana mahoro y Xian incapacitaban a los soldados que tenían rodeado a la gente de la aldea e indicándoles el camino para salir de ahí.

Will se mueve con maestría al mas puro estilo jackie chan, después uno a uno iba eliminando a cada adversario.

El hombre del látigo observa la pelea del muchacho y nota que entre sus ropas un objeto brillante

- "con que el lo tiene" – sonrió el sujeto

Will se agacha esquivando una patada, después rueda hacia un lado esquivando un espadazo, para inmediatamente golpear el suelo con los dos puños

- "Choque de tierra" – grito Will, y dos montículos de tierra emergen de los pies de los soldados lazándolos hacia los aires y cayendo uno en el techo de una choza y otro en el criadero de los cerdos.

Will sonríe ante su acción, pero se borra inmediatamente al sentir su cuello ser apretado con gran fuerza

- "grr… por… por lo visto… eres un cobarde al atacarme por la espalda" – dijo Will con dificultad

- "que importa mientras cumplamos con los objetivos" – el hombre tira del látigo acercando a Will hacia sus pies – "Bien chico, demostraste ser bueno salvando a los inútiles de esta aldea, pero conmigo es diferente" –

El hombre vuelve a tirar del látigo hacia arriba y después azotar el cuerpo de Will hacia el suelo. De entre las ropas de Will cae sus discman, su caja de chicles, sus llaves de la casa, dinero, y no olvidemos también cae el objeto que había encontrado, el ojo de Isis.

- "Con que lo tenias tu" – murmuro el hombre, que afloja el agarre de su látigo haciendo que soltara el cuello de Will

El hombre observa el objeto.

- "Con esto la reina me subiera un rango mas" – dijo tipo que voltea a ver el cuerpo de Will, para su sorpresa ya no estaba

- "donde demonios esta" – pregunta el hombre, en eso siente una mano que golpea suavemente su hombro.

- "Hey aquí estoy" – dijo Will, el hombre mira con susto a Will que parecía indemne ante el ataque que le había infringido

- "para que veas que son un caballero te aviso para que adviertas donde te golpeo" – Will ejecuta un golpe en la quijada del hombre, haciendo que despegara los pies del suelo y antes que subiera hacia los cielos Will ejecuta una patada en estomago, enviando hacia el otro lado del pueblo al hombre del latigo.

- "rayos, olvide quitarle el ojo de Isis" – Will corre hacia el cuerpo del hombre

El hombre se levanta confundido y ve que Will aparece frente a el.

- "Serias tan amable de entregarme lo que se me cayo, y no acepto excusas de el que se lo encuentra se lo queda" - Will estira su mano esperando que voluntariamente le devolvieran la pieza.

El hombre furioso toma su látigo y ataca Will.

- "muere" – grito el hombre, Will esquiva de un salto hacia atrás el latigo, rasgando su ropa.

- "Demonios mi ropa, papa me regañara de nuevo" – Will se concentra y la gema aparece en su dorso.

Will viste su armadura de batalla.

- "debo recordar ponerme antes mi armadura cuando peleo" – dijo Will que se lamenta que su ropa estuviera dañada.

De nueva cuenta el sujeto ataca con su látigo, Will se cubre con su brazo derecho, el látigo se enreda en su brazo.

- "Je… Fuego infernal" – el látigo se enciende envolviéndose de llamas.

- "rayos quema" - grito Will, que forcejea para quitárselo

- "estupido" – dijo el hombre confiado en su victoria

En tanto la anciana y algunas guerreras amazonas observan la pelea.

- "Que hacemos" – pregunto uno de ellas

- "debemos esperar" – dijo la anciana

- "Por que?!" – Pregunto Xian preocupada por el fuego que cubría el brazo de Will – "Lo matara"

- "no lo creo" – una diminuta sonrisa aparece en sus labios

Will en tanto seguía forzándose a quitar el látigo

- "ríndete" – comenta el hombre – "tal vez perdone tu vida"

Will deja de moverse, el hombre piensa que el muchacho quedo inconciente por tanto dolor físico, pero de nueva cuenta se sorprende al ver que Will gira su rostro hacia el y con una sonrisa burlona

- "que demonios" - sorprendido el hombre ve que Will tenia cubierto su brazo de hielo

Will se había auto lanzado el hechizo de frió y con una fuerte presión en el látigo congela el arma y lo rompe

- "basta de actuación" – dijo finalmente Will, el muchacho camina hacia el sujeto.

- "Quien eres?" – pregunto

- "quien rayos te importa" - en eso recibe una patada detrás de la cabeza

- "Xian!" – dijo Will

- "Que!?, ese hombre ataco la aldea, lastimo a nuestra gente, no lo perdonare" – dijo la chica

- "rayos… tranquila" – mientras observa al hombre – "ya oíste a la chica habla, o ella te golpeara mientras canta el éxito de paquita la del barrio 'me estas oyendo inútil' " – comento Will, todos los presentes quedan mudos.

- "hum… olviden eso que dije er… dime ¿quien eres? y ¿tienes alguna relación con la armada del infierno rojo?" – de nueva cuenta pregunta Will

- "grr… mi nombre es Boro" – dijo el hombre con molestia, en eso recibe otro golpe de la amazona - "oye!!" –

- "responde la siguiente pregunta" – hablo Xian

- "demonios, escuincla estupida" – murmuro boro - "y que te importa muchacho" –

- "tienes algo que ver con ellos si o no" – pregunto un poco mar enérgico Will

- "si… pero no estoy con el idiota de Razut, es una misión especial de…" – las palabras de Boro se ven cortadas, el hombre cae pesadamente al suelo.

Will corre y toma el pulso

- "muerto" – murmuro el chico, mientras ve que en el otro lado del cuello había un pequeño pedazo de metal en forma de aguja.

- "lo mataron para que no hablara mas" – Will dirige su mirada hacia la dirección de donde posiblemente atacaron, pero no nota nada extraño.

- "Rayos" – Will piensa que esto solo es el puro principio de algo grande

Mientras tanto en Nerima

- "por la información que dieron los testigos de ese encuentro, vieron correr al muchacho por aquí" –dijo Ami

Los chicos estaban frente al terreno baldío donde había peleado Will contra Lark.

- "Bueno al parecer no hay nada aquí" – dijo Kain

- "ahora que hacemos" – pregunto Lilith a nadie en particular.

- "seguir buscando" – dijo molesto Terry

En eso ven caminar a Kasumi en su manos una canasta con comestibles. Kasumi nota la presencia de los chicos y ve rostros conocidos.

Dojo Tendo

- "Familia ya llegue, además tenemos invitados, Akane!! Ranma!! Vinieron a verlos" –

Ranma y Akane estaban ya en el Dojo Tendo mientras Ryoga descasaba en consultorio del doctor Tofu esperando salir pronto de ahí.

- "visitas?" – se pregunto Ranma mientras bajaba de las escaleras, y escucha las voz de akane hablar y ve a sus visitas

- "hum… hola chicas" – dijo Ranma que se incorpora al grupo

Después de una breves saludos y presentaciones

- "díganos que les trae por aquí" – pregunto Akane

- "Pues… veras…. Nos topamos con Kasumi hace un rato y nos contó que han tenido algunas dificultades aquí, de hecho que Ryoga estaba en el hospital" – aclaro Rei

- "Es cierto, pero el ya esta bien, gracias por preocuparse" – contesto Akane

- "Que sucedió, si no es mucha molestia" – pregunto Ami

- "er…" – Akane dijo mientras observa a Ranma.

- "es una historia algo larga" – dijo Ranma – "pero antes de contarles me gustaría saber quienes son sus acompañantes" –

- "eh? Este" – dijo Rei

- "no hay problema" – dijo Alex – "Nosotros estamos en busca de un amigo"

- "un amigo?" – Dijo Ranma – "de pura casualidad son amigos de Will" –

- "como lo supiste?" – dijo con asombro Kain

- "de acuerdo a la descripción de Will ustedes se le parecen mucho, sobre todo tu" – dijo ranma señalando a Terry – "sujeto con mirada dura como si tuviera algo atorado en el… auch… Akane"

- "que dijo que!!!!" – contesta molesto Terry

- "Ranma, se mas prudente con tus comentario" – Akane dijo molesta

- "oye no tengo la culpa de que Will describa a si a su mejor mejor amigo" – se defiende Ranma

- "ese idiota no es mi amigo" – defendió Terry

Los amigos de Will solo suspiraron.

- "disculpe por interrumpir tu charla matrimonial pero, venimos desde muy lejos en busca de el y nos gustaría que nos dijera donde lo podemos encontrar" – dijo Alex

- "El no esta aquí" – comento Akane – "Sucede que" -

Después de casi 2 horas de platica sobre lo sucedido con Will.

- "impresionante, así que eso a sucedido hasta el momento" – dijo Angela – "siendo Will solo el podía meterse en situaciones asi" –

- "Entonces Will fue en busca de esa reliquia" – pregunto Lilith

- "si la abuela de shampoo le indico el lugar, seguro no debe tardar en regresar" – dijo Akane

- "esperemos que así sea… pero, ahora que hacemos" – pregunto Kain.

- "lo mejor seria ir a comer algo en lo que regresa" – dijo Alex

- "buena idea" – dijo apoyo Ángela.

Mientras decidían que hacer Ranma mira las chicas de Juuban

- "y ustedes como conocieron a los amigos de Will?" – pregunto Ranma

- "er, este, yo… jajajaja" – Usagui ríe nerviosamente

- "estaban perdidos y les ayudamos a ubicarse" – dijo Makoto salvando la situación comprometedora que Usagui iba a ocasionar

- "Cierto, después de una breve explicación nos pidieron ayuda para llegar aquí" – apoya minako

- "ah…" – Ranma queda satisfecho con la respuesta

Afuera del Dojo una figura observaba, se trataba de Maley

- "Están aquí los amigos del guerrero eterno" – dijo la chica – "El comandante Razut no había previsto esto" –

La chica desaparece.

Más tarde en la fortaleza

- "Señor el Capitan Erick esta aquí" – dijo un soldado, Razut se encontraba comiendo.

- "hazlo pasar" – responde Razut

El soldado asiente y deja pasar a un joven alto de tez morena clara, su cuerpo bien trabajado, pelo negro, ojos con rasgos amable, lleva puesto una armadura café. Su arma una gran espada

- "me mando a llamar comandante?" – pregunta el joven que miraba al Razut con una mirada triste

Razut hace un gesto y un sirviente retira la comida de la mesa, después se levanta y camina hacia la ventana más cercana

- "sabes por el motivo al cual te llame" – dijo Razut

- "Si… el guerrero eterno esta en este mundo" – responde Erick

- "no solo eso, tenemos información que sus amigos están aquí, provocando cambios en los planes" – comenta Razut – "además que han vencido a Lark y Yagbo" –

- "que es lo que planea hacer?" – pregunto Erick

- "Atacar… acabar con ellos" – contesta Razut con voz dura – "ellos deben morir para que no interrumpan con la búsqueda de los piedras" -

* * *

**Notas de Autor**: Mas personajes entran en la historia, espero le haya gustado este capitulo en poco subiré el capitulo 9

Comentarios, Sugerencias y demás, dejen un Review


End file.
